


Cinderella-Konekochan - Part 3

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Cinderella-Konekochan [3]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, かくりよの宿飯 | Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi | Kakuriyo: Bed & Breakfast for Spirits (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Blindfolds, Bonding, Bullying, Cats, Child Abuse, Child Labor, Cinderella Elements, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deals with devils, Demon Deals, Demons, Devils disguised as cats, Devils disguised poorly as cats, Earth, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Feels, Fire, First Time, Forgiveness, Foxes, Horror, Indentured Servant, Konoe as Cinderella, Lies, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Creatures, Male Cinderella, Marriage Proposal, Master/Servant, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mean Stepparents, Nature of Power, Nine-Tailed Fox, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Parent-Child Relationship, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex in the woods, Tails and Ears, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wind - Freeform, Working at an Inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: In this alternate universe of Lamento BTV, we meet Konoe as a young boy of 10, who is living with his father, Shui. He lost his mother at birth. Shui is a great dad, a successful and well-known traveling musician, who one day brings home a new partner and husband. At this point in the story, Konoe is 16 and is dealing with his second "fairy godparent," Razel, and it's the second of four nights of the prince's birthday celebration.If you have a history of child abuse, this story is probably not for you. But it will have a happy ending.I do not own Lamento BTV. They belong to Nitro+Chiral. Also, I do not condone child abuse or neglect. This is all fiction.To be fair, Ginji isn't a prominent figure, but he provides background. However, since the character is definitely Ginji, I felt like I needed to add the reference.This is part 3 of at least a three-part series. Start with part 1 if you're new. Chapter summaries follow each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Konoe (as I imagined he’s dressed by Razel)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412275) by Mibelle. 
  * A translation of [Konoe, (Lamento CHiRAL Gothic Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420818) by N+C. 



> The inspired by images are how I imagine Konoe is dressed for the different nights of the ball.

The black kitten sleeps in past his morning chores the next day, Friday. His master does not wake him, but checks on him several times, making sure he’s all right, concerned that his temperature has risen, but he seems fine.

Bardo knows that mating season has started. He wonders if the kitten has gone into heat. He has noticed a subtle change in his scent—he is certain this will be his first season, which will complicate the next few evenings. Bardo is planning to discuss this with the kitten before the evening begins, which is why he keeps checking to see if he is awake. He has a feeling this kitten probably doesn’t know everything he needs to know about the season.

After the noon bells chime, when Bardo pokes his head into the room they share, he finally sees movement from the bed. It’s been close to ten hours—that’s good for a kitten his age—he needs _more_ sleep—and Bardo decides to give him the next few days off as well.

He walks into the room, watching those funny black ears twitch, and the slender body stretch out, long and lean, under the covers. Even in the two months he has been here, the kitten has changed in shape. His hips have grown more shapely, his chest and legs have gained a little muscle. Bardo can’t remember ever having seen a male with a more appealing waistline than this kitten. He’s very attractive. 

The kitten sits up, still slightly groggy. It’s rare for Bardo to see him wake up—he’s sweet—so innocent and cute. Bardo wonders if he has experienced his first kiss yet. It’s certain the prince will take his first season unless he’s become a complete idiot while living in the castle.

Konoe is slightly confused and very flustered when he sees his master.

“Ah—I’ve overslept! I’m so sorry! It’s late! My chores! I’m so sorry!” The black ears flatten against his head, in fear and embarrassment. It seems he’s forgotten that Bardo told him he could sleep in today.

“Hush now, it’s all right.” _Am I that frightening?_ Bardo wonders. _I guess I took him to see the punished slaves his first day here. That was a mistake. I had no idea how compliant he was back then. If I could do that day over, I would._ “Don’t you remember? I said you could take the morning off. In fact, I think you should take the next few days off, too, Konoe. You will be coming home late and you need your rest. You should sleep in and recover, especially considering the season.”

“The season?” The kitten looks at him, obviously even more confused. 

Bardo casts him a dubious look. 

“The _mating_ season.”

“Ah, I see.” Konoe looks doubtful. “I think I may still be home by midnight, though I appreciate your concern. I hate to cause you any more trouble.”

“You’re not causing me trouble!” Bardo almost snaps. “I’m trying to _help_ you. You may want to go out again to get some relief or meet up with someone. I don’t want you to suffer.”

The kitten looks up at him. “I only want the prince.”

“And? So go get him, then.”

“I am cursed.” The voice is small and quiet.

“So what? Little one, curses are not spread sexually, at least not to my knowledge.”

A beautiful blush spreads over the kitten’s cheeks at Bardo’s comment. “But he may not—”

“You don’t have to wait for him to make the first move, you know. Just _kiss_ him. Or tell him how you feel— _tell_ him if you desire him. Your body will let you know if you are compatible. What’s the worst that can happen? He might decline, but he would still be flattered you asked. And you will have given it your best. It’s _natural_ to want this kind of connection during this season.”

“Isn’t it bad to be so forward?”

“Not at all. I think it’s refreshing. I think it would be stress-relieving, especially for him, as a person in a position of power. I imagine the prince has to be careful not to press his suit too forcefully, since his suitors may not be able to turn him down if he pursues them. Think about it, Konoe.”

Bardo takes the kitten’s chin in his hand.

“Imagine—you’re the prince, and your subjects have to obey. How can you approach anyone and expect an honest answer? But if someone approaches you, there's no doubt! How refreshing would that be?”

A small surprised noise drops from the kitten’s lips. Bardo can't help noticing they are full and rather plush. _If the prince turns him down, I can always offer myself._

“I’d never thought about that! Maybe it would be all right if I told him how I felt! It might be perfect—he would not feel like I was pressured into doing anything.”

“Good. Now—do you know what to expect—I mean, from your body?”

“Um, kind of?”

“How are you feeling today?”

“Fine.” 

“You don’t feel feverish?” 

“Not really. Why?”

“Well, your scent is a little different today.”

“What? Do I need to bathe?” The kitten sounds horrified.

“Not at all,” Bardo says, smiling. “You smell quite good, in fact. _Inviting_ , even. I was just wondering if you’d started today. It’s a popular day, after all.”

“Oh. Okay.” The kitten casts his eyes down, obviously embarrassed.

“Well, our red-haired guest has been pacing the dining room all morning, waiting for you to wake. You should see him when you get a chance.”

“Oh!” Konoe gets out of bed, accidentally leaving his robe behind him. “Oh, gods!” He blushes furiously. 

Bardo laughs.

“You are too cute!”

He wanders out, leaving the naked black kitten behind. Konoe dives under the covers, looking for his robe. Apparently, it was too warm in the night, and he’d squirmed out of it without realizing. 

* * *

Two hours later, the kitten finds himself in Razel’s room. 

“Um, Razel. Is this really necessary?”

“You want the clothing to fit, don’t you?” Razel’s low voice echoes in the room.

“Yes, of course, it’s just...”

“What is it?”

Razel speaks like royalty—not to be defied— _never_ to be defied.

“Kaltz didn’t have me remove everything first,” Konoe says quietly, keeping his eyes down. He has his bristled tail covering his important bits, and he struggles to keep his hands at his sides.

“I see,” Razel says, obviously unhappy with the comparison to the devil of grief. “I have something specific in mind for your outfit, and I’m trying to determine what will look best.” While this _is_ true, the devil is wrath is mostly just taking his time admiring the kitten’s nude body at the moment. He particularly enjoys his shyness. The fact that he blushes so easily is fascinating. It reminds him of the modesty of his past long ago. 

The kitten’s body starts to feel very, very warm, as the devil of wrath’s hands move across him. He is very uncomfortable—although, the demon’s hands aren’t actually touching his skin, only tracing the outline of his form.

“Such pale skin you have, kitten. I will give you an outfit to accent your figure and this beautiful skin.”

He dresses him in a silk kimono—with a gold underlayer, sheer and lightweight, and the outer kimono a deep red, almost as red as Razel’s hair, woven with subtle black and shimmering gold silk floss. The fabric feels light and airy against the kitten’s skin.

Razel layers a black hakama over the bottom half of the kimono, and a shimmering gold striped obi at his waist, trimmed with an ebony netsuke in the shape of a small creature that has the ears and a tail of a Ribika but seems to be curled up in sleep, somewhat like a mouse.

When Konoe examines it, Razel smiles and says, “It’s a cat. Your forefather, the cat.”

It certainly doesn’t look like a cat to Konoe.

The kitten is given a pair of zori sandals for his feet, and then Razel starts pulling at his hair. The demon styles his hair off his neck and pulled up to the side, so his delicate long neck and nape are exposed. It's pinned in place with a decorative red hairpin. Razel can’t help thinking that this kitten has a lovely neck, and he runs his fingers along it gently, inducing a small shiver. 

Several finishing touches are necessary. He places black leather cuffs on the kitten’s ankles and wrists, changing his slave collar to match as well. It’s the perfect accent. He also gives him a black mask, which can be removed should he desire to do so.

The kitten’s scent is different from yesterday. Razel overheard several conversations in the dining room between regular guests. The mating season for his species is just around the corner—and these guests had been hoping to see the black kitten during this time—desiring his compatibility or planning to force his submission, in any case.

That _won’t_ be happening under Razel's watch. The kitten will be spending part of the night with him as payment—and hopefully, if things go as planned, he will give up his prince and decide to live with Razel as an eternal life partner.

His hair and fur are shiny and soft, not stiff and cold like yesterday. When he moves, the fabric flows with him gently, too. Razel is pleased with his look. 

“Perfect. Would you like to see yourself?”

“Thank you,” the kitten replies softly, though he has not been meeting Razel’s eye. Razel finds his shyness enchanting. To have such beauty and be unaware of it is quite dangerous. 

Razel breathes a small incantation and turns the kitten toward the wall, now a mirror, watching the large ears perk up and his tail fluff out. Is it in surprise? Perhaps mixed with a little bit of pride?  
  
“You look like a king, little one,” Razel whispers, leaning down to the silky black ear in front of him. It smells like honey—and Razel isn’t even a cat. It’s surprisingly warm, as well. “If you came to live with me, I would treat you like this every day—wrap you in silk and velvet—treat you like the prince you are. You’d never have to lift a finger.”

Konoe cannot believe the sight he sees before him—again, he doesn’t recognize himself. However, he is incredibly distracted by Razel’s offer. Was he just offered a position as a devil? He bows his head—mostly to duck away from the devil’s unwanted and invasive touch rather than in thanks.

“I do appreciate your help and your offer. I love the transformation—it is indeed beautiful. But my heart is already spoken for.”

“I see,” Razel says. “You are waiting for the cold prince to accept you, then?”

“He already _has_!” the kitten bursts out. “I just need to complete my obligations first. I didn’t want to drag him into my curse.”

“Your curse? You think I am drawn to you because of this measly curse?” Razel asks, stroking the tempting, fluffy tail.

“Isn’t that why?” Konoe asks, finally making eye contact with those intimidating blue eyes.

“It most certainly is not,” Razel says. “I would have found you regardless of Ginji’s suggestion. What attracts devils like me is the purity of your soul. This curse is nothing to a devil like me.” 

“Then… could you break it?” A ray of hope in the kitten’s eyes lights a spark in the soul of the devil that should by all rights _not_ be there. _What is this feeling?_ Razel hasn't felt like this in a long, long time.

“I could, of course." He feels the need to add something to that statement. He is a _devil_ after all. "For the right price.”

“Ah,” the kitten’s black ears droop sadly. “And I still owe you for the song. I am afraid I cannot afford your price.” 

“It may be a price you _wish_ to pay—after tonight. Who knows?” Razel murmurs. “Shall we depart?”

“I’d like to speak to Bardo before we go if that’s all right.”

“Of course.” _That nosy innkeeper who thinks he owns this young thing with the pure heart—I won’t be able to get him to myself after all._ Razel follows the kitten downstairs, where the other two devils are waiting.

“Wow, nice job, very tasteful and very tasty,” Froud says. _Again, everything he says is always so creepy,_ thinks the kitten.

“Gorgeous, but quite subdued,” Verg replies, but even he can’t stop looking at Konoe’s nape. He has such a nice neck, and he’d never noticed.

“You look great. The prince won't be able to resist you,” Bardo smiles. “Have a wonderful time, Konoe.”

“Bardo—may I talk to you for a second? Um—privately?”

Bardo pulls the kitten into the kitchen for a moment.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just—I just needed to tell you something. I will probably be home late tonight.”

“What? Why?”

The kitten doesn’t look up at Bardo, swallowing uncomfortably.

“The payment for the lesson I learned is to spend time with this devil, expressing my wrath and anger about my current position. But the thing is—I don’t currently _have_ any wrath or anger, so I don’t know how this is going to work. I don’t know how long he will persist, and I am a little afraid of him.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Bardo asks.

“No—I have to fulfill my end of the bargain or he will not return to his world. After midnight last night, Kaltz’s disguise disappeared, and he became a devil again. I can’t have this guy walking around our world as a devil. I’m sure I will work it out. I just didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“Of course I’ll worry!” Bardo exclaims. “What can I do to help?”

“Nothing—please don’t get involved. Although—I do get tired after I sing. So perhaps you might check outside to see if I am there? Hopefully, he will return me to the inn.”

Bardo pulls the kitten back out to the dining room and confronts Razel.

“What do you plan to do to him after the evening is complete?”

“I only asked to spend some time with him—all he has to do is express some feelings to me in an open and honest way, just as he agreed according to our contract.”

“Will you return him to the inn once he has done that?”

“I will, certainly— _if_ he wishes it,” Razel looks at Bardo carefully. “He may not _wish_ to return here. He may decide he’d prefer spending eternity with me.” 

“That won’t work for me,” Verg pipes up immediately. “I am still owed for teaching him my song.”

“It won’t work for me either,” Froud says.

“Nor will it work for me,” Bardo says. “Return him to the inn.”

“I will do as Konoe wishes. You need to give credit where credit is due unless you want him to live a life filled with regret like yours has been.”

“ _What_ did you just say?” Bardo growls. 

“Now, now,” Froud suggests. “Why don’t you two get going? The ball has already started. You’re fashionably late as it is.” 

Razel snaps the kitten up in his arms without further ado and teleports him to outside the castle gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe’s second evening at the ball—and his payment to Razel. Intimidation and non-con touching, nudity.

The black kitten makes an even more dramatic entrance this evening with the tall, red-haired wolf-like cat on his arm. Razel is dressed in finer clothing than usual, though he is careful not to outdo his charge. He leads Konoe by the arm as though escorting him, leading him directly to the dance floor, bowing to him formally.

“Wh-what’s this?” the kitten stammers.

“It’s a ball, isn’t it?” Razel answers smoothly. “Let’s get you some attention.” 

“I-I don’t think that’s necessary,” Konoe starts to protest, but is very nearly swept off his feet when the music starts. Razel is quite a dancer, and Konoe enjoys himself—he can feel the music vibrating inside his ears and in his heart, and he feels a genuine smile on his face as he switches dance partners for the next round.

“Good evening,” the brunette hair and deep voice are familiar—was it Takeshi? Is that what Rai called him last night? “I was afraid you weren’t coming tonight—you were quite late arriving.”

“Ah, I apologize,” the kitten blushes at the attention. The brunette’s outfit is even fancier this evening—blue and black silk robes drape nearly to the floor.

“I never did catch your name. I am—”

“Takeshi,” the kitten replies. “The Prince called you by your name last night.”

“He did—among other things. But you shouldn’t believe everything out of his grace’s mouth,” the brunette says, as he gets close enough to Konoe to whisper in his ears. 

“Are you calling his grace a liar?” Konoe has a smile on his face now.

“I would never! He simply exaggerates when it comes to me. Now—you, on the other hand—you wouldn’t be Konoe, would you?”

“‘I am,” the kitten replies. _Why would he know of me? Has the prince spoken of me?_ He looks up sharply.

"Ah, I suppose I have no chance with you, then,” Takeshi replies. “Prince Rai has been searching high and low for you these past two months! Have you been in hiding with that red wolfish fellow, then?”

“He is simply my teacher and chaperone,” Konoe explains. “And he helped with my outfit this evening.”

“I can see how you’ve captured the prince’s attention,” Takeshi murmurs. “You look ravishing. You are simply gorgeous.”

The song has come to a close and the dancers bow to each other before beginning another set. This set requires four dancers, and Konoe is passed across to his new partner, who is also dressed in blue and black silk. This cat smells really good, however—distracting enough so Konoe nearly trips over his own feet. His partner catches him easily.

“Are you all right?”

That voice—it’s the Prince! Konoe didn’t recognize him with his hair pinned up and back off his neck. He looks into his face and smiles.

“I-I didn’t recognize you!" 

“That’s the point of a masked ball, isn’t it? Would you like some fresh air?” Rai doesn’t wait for his answer, simply leading the smaller cat outside immediately, breaking up the dance without even an ounce of shame. 

He leads Konoe out to the veranda and down into the garden, holding him by the arm. _So close_ , thinks the kitten. _And he smells so good!_ Rai leans down and whispers into his ears, touching the kitten softly with his lips.

“You look beautiful.”

“Ah, no—um, er—thank you.” The way the kitten flusters when complimented is terribly endearing, Rai thinks. “But really—your outfit suits you. And—I like your hair styled like this.” The prince wears his kimono draped low in the front, displaying quite a bit of pale skin, which is even more dramatic because his long hair is pinned up and to the side, held in place by an ebony hairpin.

“Thank you.” They have arrived at the isolated bench in the garden. “I know you’d like to show me your song, Konoe, and I want to hear it. But before you do—there is something I would like to ask.” 

“Yes?” The kitten hears his heart pounding in his ears.

“Not as a prince to his subject—just as me myself to you.”

“All right,” he replies nervously.

The prince smiles at him. “Ah, I’ve made you nervous now, haven’t I?”

“Um, no,” Konoe tries to cover it up, but he is anxious. “Please, Rai. I would do _anything_ for you." 

Rai looks at Konoe’s face directly now.

“Anything? Is that because I am the prince or because of some other reason?”

“It’s because of another reason,” Konoe says. “Rai, before you ask me what you want to ask, I think I have something I want to say to you.”

“Hou?” Rai has a somewhat curious look on his face. The sound makes the kitten’s ears twitch slightly.

“Yes,” Konoe makes up his mind. _Be bold!_ “I may be nothing more than a cursed cat, your grace, but I—I, um, I d-desire you—and no one other than you. At first, I thought it was because you showed me kindness when I needed it most, back in the forest by my home. However, I’ve realized it’s much more than simply being grateful. I am willing to sacrifice everything be with you, just to prove my worth to you. I am even giving up things I don’t even have—or things I don’t _know_ I have—just to spend these few evenings with you—and I’m _thrilled_ to be with you! And Rai,” he looks down shyly, “I don’t expect you to return my feelings, but I want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being, for what it’s worth.” 

That was much more than he had planned to say, and he can feel his eyes brimming with tears and his cheeks and ears burning with heat. His heart feels like it might thump right out of his mouth it’s so high in his throat. He is so excited that he can’t even _look_ at his prince—although Rai is right here, in front of him. Konoe can’t waste this moment. So he dares to look up from his feet and meets a pair of striking pale blue eyes.

“I was going to ask your permission to kiss you. Does this mean you would give it to me?” Rai murmurs, before pulling the smaller cat into his arms suddenly— _without_  waiting for his permission—taking him by surprise.

Konoe’s fur fluffs out in shock and also in pleasure—this feels _so_ good—like the first time the prince touched him—but now—there’s something else imbedded in the touch as well. It’s an electrifying sensation—it almost singes his skin when they first connect—but it melts into something hotter and the sensation pools near the base of his tail and in his waist.

He hums and purrs, relaxing into Rai’s arms—pulled closer still to the larger cat—Rai has one hand stroking the nape of his neck ( _I feel so naked when he touches me there_ , he thinks) and the other on his chin, guiding his lips closer to his own. Konoe isn’t sure what to do with his body when he is kissed. His arms remain stiff at his sides at first, and then he feels the need to grab onto Rai’s collar, just to keep himself grounded.

The kitten feels like he is floating when Rai’s tongue enters his mouth. He relaxes his jaw, allowing him entrance—feeling that lean and muscular tongue—it feels _just_ like the prince’s body looks—and it is exploring inside his mouth just like—just like—well, _exactly_ like he’s fantasized another piece of the prince’s body exploring inside of him. The kitten’s face heats up despite himself. And his tongue _fits_ —the kitten can’t help but notice. It’s like his own mouth makes room.

In fact, Konoe is so excited about this—it alleviates a secret anxiety he has been holding onto for a few weeks now—that he pulls away for a moment and looks up at the prince through dark lashes, saying two words, “You fit!” And then he crashes his lips back against Rai’s—leaving the silver cat slightly confused—but only for a moment. _Is it possible the kitten has been thinking about him in a sexual way? Perhaps he has been worried about their differences in statures?_ As a bigger breed, Rai has not considered this. Of course, Konoe would be concerned.

Rai runs his hands through Konoe’s soft hair—it’s been pinned to the side, off his neck, displaying his lovely nape. Rai realizes that this kitten has gone into heat or will be soon. His most powerful impulses will probably come tomorrow,  however, his scent is nothing but enticing and sweet. 

“ _Stay with me_ ,” whispers Rai. “I know you have obligations, but let me help. I’ll _help_ you. What do you owe? Perhaps I can step in on your behalf.”

Tears surface in Konoe’s eyes again. He would like nothing more than to stay, but he doesn’t want to involve Rai in something as unsavory as the demon realm.

“Rai, I cannot ask you to involve yourself in my curse, nor in my deals with demons.”

“ _Stay with me_. Consider letting me help you. And you will still sing for me tonight?” Pale blue eyes implore him.

“Of course,” Konoe says, straightening himself up, brushing aside his tears, hoping the prince hasn’t noticed. (He has, of course.) “The theme tonight is fire.” 

Genuine surprise shows on the silver cat’s face. “Fire?” _Isn’t the kitten afraid of fire?_ A song echoes in the corner of Rai’s mind, and he sees a small ball of flame resting in Konoe’s hand. Rai is truly impressed.

 _Draw your sword_ , the kitten's soft voice speaks to Rai in his mind.

Raw draws his weapon and sees it surrounded in flames. He feels rage and anger surrounding his weapon—very different from the cool and collected way he has been taught to fight—and very different from the kitten’s usual peaceful demeanor. 

When he wields his weapon, fire is released along the ground, or in the air where he swings his blade, according to how the Sanga is singing and what the Touga desires. The song is beautiful but energetic—Konoe seems to be tiring as it is a new song. Most of all, Rai longs to hear the kitten’s _own_ song, the soft melody he heard outside the cabin so many weeks ago.

“It’s enough, Konoe,” Rai says. When he looks at Konoe, he is shocked by how pale he is. The small cat is shaking and trembling. “Are you all right?”

The Sanga sinks to his knees, paralyzed from exhaustion and lack of experience. “I haven’t practiced this song nearly enough, your grace,” the kitten confesses. “It uses a lot of energy, and I’m not used to expending so much at once. But please—”

“Hush, now,” Rai whispers, having rushed to catch the kitten in his arms. “I heard your confession, and I know the reasons you think you shouldn’t stay. But I’m your prince, and I can protect you. Let me help you! _Stay with me!_ What can you do to protect yourself in this condition?”

Rai scoops up the helpless kitten in his arms.

“I could spread my curse to you, your highness!” Konoe cries out of desperation.

“I care nothing for curses,” sighs Rai, walking back toward his castle. “Because it’s your first night here, I’ll give you your own room—to show you there _is_ a place for you here—your _own_ place. However—tomorrow night, don’t expect me to leave you in peace.” 

Konoe’s ears twitch at the larger cat’s tone. It wasn’t exactly a threat—but it most certainly was a promise. It sends a delightful shiver down his back and into his tail, making it fluff up, all on its own.

The kitten can barely protest—he is exhausted, body and soul—from singing his song. And he fears Razel, whom he owes the evening.

“The red-haired person who came with me—he is a demon—I owe him some time this evening,” Konoe says.

“How much time? What does he want with you?” the prince asks, suspiciously. _Like hell—like hell, I’ll let another cat or demon spend an evening with my Sanga._ “I’ll find him. You will feel safe if you lock yourself in this room, won’t you?”

“Rai—if I do not fulfill my end of the bargain, he will search the world till he finds me,” the kitten protests.

“Lie down,” Rai says, his voice soft. “You are exhausted, Konoe. Sleep. I don’t want to lose you again. I have the only key, and you can unlock the door yourself here.” Rai indicates the latch on the door. “Do not open it for _anyone_. You are just too tired for any of this,” Rai murmurs, “and so pale! Sleep now.” He puts Konoe onto the bed, wrapping him up in the blankets, pulling off his sandals, but leaving him dressed. Even the fact that the prince pulled off his sandals is almost too exciting for the small cat to handle. His fur bristles unexpectedly. 

 _He touched my feet_ , thinks the kitten, then the prince brushes his ears, gently pulling the hairpin from his hair, combing his fingers through his loose locks. Rai lowers his face to the smaller cat’s head—mostly to take in his scent.

“I’ll find this red-haired demon,” Rai assures him. “And you will be safe here.” 

The prince closes the door behind him softly, leaving the black kitten to rest, and he is surprisingly exhausted—even more exhausted than yesterday. He still doesn’t care for the fire song. It frightens him. However, the prince seemed impressed—but still, something didn’t feel quite right. And Konoe knows he doesn’t belong here. Not yet, anyway.

He turns onto his side, facing the door, when suddenly small red flames carpet the floor in front of his bed.

In an instant, the kitten cowers away from the flames—out of instinct and fear— _it’s_ _fire—_ before realizing what is happening.

A flash of red light and an even larger flame appear before his eyes, and the kitten flinches.

“Are you still so frightened by me, kitten? I’m only here to collect my payment. It looks like it went well—however, you seem to be missing your prince.”

Razel is standing before him, arms crossed. He doesn’t look pleased at all.

“I trust this wasn’t _your_ doing, kitten,” Razel says. “You’d never try to shirk your responsibility, I assume. You know and understand what is owed, don’t you?”

Usually, Razel is calm, and his voice remains so. But his face does not look calm at all. Razel looks _angry_ —and Konoe realizes this.

“I was exhausted after performing the song, and the prince thought he would bring me here to rest. I know I owe you payment, and I had _no_ intention to escape you—” the kitten starts, fearfully.

“Of course, you didn’t. I’m sure this is all _his_ doing.”

“No, wait— _please_ —keep him out of it,” the kitten begs.

“What?” Razel glares at the black kitten, shivering on the bed. “Are you saying you _wanted_ to be brought here?”

“I-I did not protest as much as I might have,” the kitten says, bravely. “I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, and I _liked_ him touching me.” 

“Hou? Did you, now?” Razel looks even more upset now. “You will be coming with me, now.”

He picks up the trembling kitten from the bed, and a violent, sickening feeling comes over him as he is teleported from the room. 

When Konoe opens his eyes, he is lying in the grass outside—it looks like the glade outside the inn, but when he looks around, it is shaped slightly different. It isn’t the one where they spent time practicing.

“No, it’s a little further from there. This place is a little more isolated.”

“Why? Why did you bring me here?” Konoe’s voice trembles, despite his will to remain brave. 

“To fulfill your payment—unless—you’d like to come with me instead?” Razel’s clear blue eyes pierce Konoe’s. He seems to be looking directly into his heart. He feels incredibly exposed. 

“To your world?”

“Yes—I would keep you dressed in silk and finery, as my companion. I would should you pleasure you have never known. I could teach you knowledge from worlds that existed before your kind ever walked this earth from my library.” Razel traces the kitten’s lip as he speaks. He can smell the scent of the silver cat on the black kitten, and it irritates him. “The things I would do to you—you would forget your silver cat soon enough.”

A small breath of fear escapes the kitten’s lips.

 _Fear_ , thinks Razel, _is not what I desire from him. He has much more potential. How will I draw it out?_

“Are you angry with me?” the kitten’s voice is trembling as much as his body. It’s sweet to see him like this, but it isn’t what Razel wants from him.

“No,” Razel says. “Remember our contract: I want you to tell me how you _feel_ about the injustice you have suffered—how you feel about being unable to stay with your prince this evening.” 

His claws are resting right at the kitten’s collar. _Convenient_ , Razel thinks. He grabs hold of the fine fabric, and the kitten realizes something is about to happen. His ears flatten when he hears the sound of tearing fabric.

Razel has torn the front of the gorgeous kimono—straight down the front—through both layers of fabric—leaving the kitten’s lovely form exposed. 

The demon couldn’t possibly be that strong, but the fabric is actually _burned_ , not just torn—when Konoe looks down, the fabric is still smoldering at the edges, and he can smell the burning silk.

“You may wish to get out of these clothes before they crumble to ash against your skin and singe you,” Razel says.

“Wh-what?” the kitten says.

“You heard me. The clothes are a spell, like Kaltz’s, and they will last till midnight. They will burn you if they touch your fair skin after midnight. I’d recommend slipping out of them to save this gorgeous skin of yours.” Razel traces a line on the kitten’s chest with his gloved claw.

Razel, who has been lying next to Konoe on the grass, props himself up to watch him undress. The kitten doesn’t know what to do. 

“Don’t delay—they _will_ burn you—singeing even this plush fur of yours. Unless—do you require assistance?” Razel tilts his head slightly when he offers his help.

“N-no,” the kitten won’t meet Razel’s eyes. He doesn’t have anything else to wear, and he’s already ashamed being as exposed as he is. However, he obediently slips out of the outer kimono, left only in the sheer underlayer—silken gold, light, almost see-through, almost worse than being nude. 

“Ah, if you were mine, I’d make this your signature color—this with ruby accents.”

Razel touches the silk against the kitten’s skin. 

Then, he brushes the tip of the kitten’s tail, exposing—just for a moment—the caramel-colored fur underneath. 

“What is _this_?” Razel asks. “Your original color?” He is fascinated. Suddenly, the larger demon-cat holds the smaller kitten down, yanks the sheer, light silk from his body, leaving him nude, and then touches the length of the kitten’s tail with one of his clawed hands, from base to the tip. He stares down at the tail in absolute obsession. He can’t look away.

“This is…” Razel says. He glances up to the kitten’s ears as well.  “Just for tonight,” Razel says, and he runs both his hands through the plush fur on Konoe’s ears.

“What are you doing?” the kitten is obviously distressed, protesting his nudity. However, when he sees the gold kimono disappear into ashes, he realizes it would have indeed burned him if it had been against his skin. 

“Your fur…” Razel sounds hypnotized.

Konoe won’t look at the devil. He fluffs his fur out as much as possible and holds his tail in front of his body. But even he notices his tail is back to its original color.

“What—what is this?” He can’t keep the shock from his voice.

“It’s just for a little while. I only wanted to see,” Razel explains. “It’s _beautiful_. I thought you were gorgeous with black fur, but this color suits you as well. It’s much more innocent, making you looks even more indecent when you’re nude.” 

“Well, get me some clothes, then!” the kitten snaps, embarrassed and angry.

“I don’t think so. I want you to face me openly and honestly,” Razel says. “And I think you can only do that without the pretext of clothing.” That’s not entirely true, but Razel hasn’t been able to think about anything else since he’d seen the kitten’s compact body earlier this afternoon. “It’s very close to your season, is it not?”

“What does that matter?” the kitten growls.

“I can detect a difference in your scent. It grew even stronger when you were close to the prince. Does that mean you two are compatible?”

“I think it does.” 

“How upsetting for you, then, that you cannot spend the night with him. Does that not frustrate you, kitten? That the life you so desire is so close to your reach, yet remains _just_ out of it? He wants you, too—I could see it in his eyes, and he said as much. I can _smell_ him on you. Did he kiss you? Touch you?” 

The kitten looks up at Razel. _This is none of his business!_

“What do you want from me?”

“I simply want you to tell me how you feel.”

“Yes, I’m angry. I want you to let me _go_. Let me be with my prince. Leave me alone! Give me some clothes!” 

“Go on,” Razel reaches out and touches the kitten’s chin, dragging his finger along his jaw, then down his neck. It makes the kitten shiver. Is it revulsion? Fear? Desire? Maybe a little of everything? He is currently suffering from a biological need—and tomorrow will be worse. _I could take advantage of it. He is not familiar with these urges, it seems._

“You seem rather desperate today, little one. Are you angry? Frustrated? In need? Let me help. I can relieve you in more ways than one, and also, it will absolve you of what you owe me. Tell me what you’re _feeling_.”

Razel lets his fingers drop a little further. This body—it’s lithe and compact, but not feminine. The kitten is surprisingly muscular. His chest is nicely made, and his abdomen has a nice, firm structure with the start of some beautiful muscle definition. _When was the last time I noticed something like this and desired it for myself?_

The red-haired devil—still in his cat form—pulls the hairpin out of his hair, letting the bright red hair drape over the young kitten’s chest and abdomen. A small gasp spills out of his mouth at the unexpected touch.

“I think I can make you feel so much better, little one,” Razel looks into the kitten’s eyes, which have gotten slightly glazed.

“No—I don’t _want_ this,” but his body doesn’t seem to agree. 

“Ah, let’s go with what your body is saying, shall we?” 

“No,” whispers the kitten, his body shaking. “ _Please_ —don’t. I only want Rai.”

 _Annoying._ “Then—tell me about this injustice you’ve suffered. Start at the beginning.” 

To Razel’s surprise, the kitten talks about the incident in the lab at his home—he had been making lunch for his beloved but broken family, when the stepbrother, a kitten named Firi, broke several glass items in his stepfather’s lab. Konoe came running—making sure his brother was all right, unhurt, and also to help clean it up. 

Instead of staying behind to help clean up, however, Firi left and told the stepfather that _Konoe_ had ruined the experiments, and that it was _Konoe_ who was at fault. And the stepfather had foolishly chosen to believe Firi and not Konoe. Konoe would have to lie in order to “confess” to what he had done, and that went against the kitten’s principles. Plus he was angry and hurt that his stepfather, who had lived with him for so much longer, chose to believe Firi over him.

“Why didn’t Papa Leaks believe me? He should have believed me!” The kitten actually _sounds_ angry, much to Razel’s delight. 

“What happened?” Razel asks, running his hands down the kitten’s chest and abdomen, trying to keep himself under control. He has never touched a Ribika like this—had never before felt a desire to touch one like this. It isn’t like having a cat, he has decided. This is much different. This creature is terribly sexy, even more so because he isn’t aware of it. “Were you punished?”  
  
“I was punished severely and unjustly,” Konoe continues, his fur fluffing out furiously. 

 _Ah, that white fur on his ears and tail—it’s adorable—_ Razel thinks. He licks the fur on Konoe’s ears, and Konoe ducks his head for a moment. _That white fur—it’s almost too pure, too innocent—too sweet!_  

“Tell me about the punishment.”

“He beat me—daily—with the intent to make me confess to something I did not do.” 

The kitten’s eyes flash almost red with anger now—the furious orange flame behind them that entices the devil. _This—_ this _is what I want. This is what I crave—more and more of_ this _._ He grasps Konoe’s chin and tilts his face toward his own, almost as if devouring that anger.

“He subjected me to the whip, the cane, a stick, even my own belt,—anything he could find—but worst of all was that he disowned me as his son,” Konoe growls. “I served him—I lowered myself to the rank of a servant for his sake—taking over all the house chores, making sure he ate so he didn’t die of starvation after the death of my father, his lover—I took _care_ of him—and he treated me like trash!”

Despite the kitten’s exhaustion, he is angry. It’s almost as though this demon is pulling an emotion from him he didn’t know he had. It’s even more exhausting than singing!

The kitten looks down at himself and sees the devil’s hands skating over his naked body— _ah—I’m naked! Where are my clothes?—_ and is suddenly overcome with shyness.

“Please—Razel, sir—I need some clothes. I can’t—I can’t be like this with you,” his begging is very sweet—almost as sweet as that honeyed scent of his. He feels very warm, however—almost as though a steam is rising up from his skin, and the demon’s touch is even hotter—his hands, as Konoe remembers, almost burn him wherever he touches. “Please, don’t— _please_.” 

“Your begging is very endearing, kitten, but it isn’t what I’m asking for from you,” Razel says, still moving his hands across the kitten’s torso. It curves in slightly when he touches it, as if shying away from the touch of his hands, though his body obviously is in want. _Why does he fight against his instincts so much?_

“Kitten, why do you fight against your biological needs? Your body is in heat—it’s a natural process. Yet you are obviously resisting my touch, even though it is giving you pleasure. I could easily relieve the symptoms you are feeling. Why don’t you give in to your instincts and let me help you?” 

The kitten meets his gaze angrily now. 

“I don’t desire you in that way. I appreciate your interest and your desire to help alleviate my discomfort, but I desire my prince—and I am interested in him, and _only_ in him. Please stop touching me. Thank you.” 

“So direct, kitten. But you realize—I am much larger and more powerful than you, and you find yourself now in a similar situation as you were with your stepfather, don’t you? Helpless and vulnerable. Don’t you _hate_ it? Doesn’t it _infuriate_ you? I could simply take what I wanted from you, and you would have no say in the matter at all.” 

As if to prove his point, Razel strokes the kitten from the tips of his ears, down his back—along his spine—with his fingertips—along his tail—all the way to the very tip of his tail, that mysteriously hooked end—which fluffs out enticingly in response. With his other hand, Razel grabs the kitten’s tail at the base and flattens out his hand, right against his ass, cupping his nicely rounded cheeks, and pulling his body in close to his own warm and dressed form. 

The kitten freezes for a moment, after ruffling all of his fur fully and flattening his ears—a quiet hiss coming from his lips and a soft growl coming from his chest.

 _That sound is quite lovely_ , Razel thinks. _I could live a long time enjoying that sound._ “Are you sure you don’t wish to come with me?” Razel asks again, hoping he can change the kitten’s mind. “I love the way you growl and hiss. I find it captivating.”

Konoe bares his fangs and draws his claws, and Razel simply smiles. 

“What—are you going to scratch me? Bite me? Go right ahead— _try it_.” 

His smug tone angers Konoe—but the kitten knows better than to be provoked. “What do you _want_ from me?! I said, don’t touch me—I _hate_ it!” But the devil doesn’t move his hands. 

“Is it too much teasing for you to handle? Do you need a more direct touch, then?”

“No— _please_ —don’t!” Konoe begs, trying to squirm out of his grip, but he is too late.

Razel moves the hand playing with the tip of the kitten’s tail to his hip—keeping him in place with his other hand, which has a firm grip on the base of his tail. He pushes Konoe onto his back and begins caress his abdomen, his hip, and comb his claws through that small tuft of silky soft fur—it’s blonde—just below his navel.

“Stop— _please_ ,” the kitten sounds close to tears, and he continues to squirm desperately, fighting Razel’s touch—despite his body’s response.

 _It’s almost dishonest, in a way_ , thinks Razel. _His body clearly enjoys the touch, but he is still fighting against it._

“I can do whatever I wish with you,” Razel states plainly. “You have no choice but to comply to my wishes.”

“Please—I don’t want this!”

 _Still, he fights—_ and then—anger bursts forth in the kitten’s expression, and a yell comes out of his small lungs. The volume of the yell is startling, even for Razel—and the amount of anger is extremely fulfilling—and Razel takes in a deep breath—it feels amazing.

“Let _go_ of me! You have no _right_ to touch me! I may be a cursed cat and nothing but a slave, but _you_ have no right to touch me! I am already spoken for—I love another and am loved by someone else! Let go of me! Get your _hands_ off of me!”

 _More, just a little more_ , thinks Razel, his eyes closing part-way.

“I’m sick of this! Being treated like property, being touched all the time—it happens in the dining room all the time—I’m sure you’ve seen it—and I _hate_ it! My body is my _own_! I won’t let anyone have it without my consent. I don’t care _what_ my instincts are making me feel, I won’t succumb to them right now! Get _off_ of me!”

 _Keep it up, keep it up,_ Razel closes his eyes in near ecstasy. 

“I’ve _had_ it! I didn’t do anything to deserve this curse, this situation, this treatment! I want out! I asked for help, and I’ve gotten nothing but trouble! Get the _fuck_ away from me!” 

And that is all that this demon needs and exactly what he came here hoping to get. He has his fill of anger and wrath—and he leans in closely and kisses the kitten on the mouth—accepting what is left of Konoe’s wrath and rage—and the kitten fights him—scratching his back with drawn claws and biting his tongue with his fangs—and Razel _loves_ it. He lovingly pins his hands down on either side of his body, licking his throat, his neck, his nape, his ears.

 _If only I could take you with me_ …

“Kitten, if you should ever require help in the future, please, let me know. I’ll gladly help you. I’d do anything to see you again and do anything to offer you a place by my side for eternity.”

Konoe is stunned to see the devil of wrath kneeling before him. Konoe is still growling slightly, but most of his rage is gone. His body is trembling, however, and he watches as the devil returns to his original form and then slowly disappears—not teleporting—but he disappears—dissolving into darkness.

This leaves Konoe alone in the woods, naked, breathing hard, suffering from severe symptoms of heat. He doesn’t know what to do, so for now, he just lies there, breathing roughly.

Fortunately for him, Rai has been searching for the devil, and he actually heard Konoe screaming. He was very disturbed to hear his Sanga’s voice yelling out in the woods— _I left him locked up in that room, alone and safe—what is he doing out here? And he’s yelling at someone to stop touching him? What the fuck!_

When Rai finds him, his fur has returned to the jet-black color, much to Konoe’s disappointment, and he sees the small kitten curled up on the ground, his pale skin shivering in the moonlight.

Before Rai can reach him, the kitten’s scent reaches his nose—the sweet, honeyed smell sends an electrifying bolt of heat through the prince that he cannot deny. But—is the kitten hurt? _Concentrate—don’t become distracted! He could be injured! What are you thinking about now?_  

However, Konoe also senses Rai’s presence—when two compatible cats find each other during mating season, their scents tend to smell irresistible to each other. Konoe sits up, temporarily ignorant of his current state of undress. His black tail sways back and forth, over his lap, not quite hiding what it is supposed to hide, all fluffed out fully, almost as wide as Rai’s own tail.

His oversized ears look even larger, too, and his eyes are wide and dark, pupils blown.

“What _is_ that?” he asks openly. “What is that wonderful scent? Is that... you?”

“What are you doing out here?” Rai asks, trying to ignore the kitten’s nudity and completely failing. His body has changed so much in the two months he has seen him. He is beautiful and captivating—and Rai realizes he may not be able to hold himself back. “I locked you in that room to keep you safe—and here you are in the _woods_ —and you’re, um, you’re—”

Rai isn’t even wearing his usual cape today. So he quickly unties his obi and strips off his outer kimono. _He’s getting undressed—the prince is undressing!—in front of me—_ the kitten can’t take his eyes off of him, his ears perking up suddenly—accidentally exposing a little more of his chest than he intends. He only means to take off his outer kimono and wraps this around the kitten. 

“What on earth has happened to you? Are you injured?” Rai is terribly worried— _that strong scent—has he been touched? Did the devil… take advantage of him?_ “Did that devil touch you?”

“I’m all right. He wanted to see me angry,” the kitten replies, wrapping himself in the beautiful blue silk, smelling the wonderful scent. “What is this, though? I can hardly—I feel dizzy—I don’t know what’s wrong…”

Rai strokes his ears softly, pulling the kitten into his arms. His compact little body feels so hot to the touch—everywhere they touch, he feels hot.

“I was going to try to bring you back to the castle,” Rai says, “but… I’m not sure I can.” 

“What? Why not?” 

“I—I am also suffering from symptoms of heat. Um, Konoe—when you gave me your speech earlier—you said, you desire me. Did you mean—in this way? Like, how I told you about in the mating season?”

“Yes—” Konoe looks up at the prince. _It’s now or never, isn’t it?_ With the little bit of power he has left in his body, he presses his lips against Rai’s carefully, taking Rai’s chin in his hand gently, pressing his other hand against his nape—it’s still bare, since his hair is still pulled up and to the side. He rather mischievously pulls the hairpin from Rai’s hair, letting the silver hair spill down his shoulders and over him as well. The silver cat makes a small surprised sound when he is kissed.

“Do you want me to ease your symptoms?” Rai whispers against the kitten’s lips. 

“Aren’t you afraid of my curse spreading to you, your grace?” Konoe asks. 

“I’m sure curses are not spread that way—and if they are, I will gladly take it on,” Rai replies, snaking his arms around the small cat, refusing to release his body even when he tries to pull away.

“Where shall we go? And when?” the kitten asks—still a little surprised that Rai is responding to him this aggressively.

“Right here, and right now, don’t you think?” Rai murmurs, pushing the smaller cat to the ground, kissing one of his fuzzy black ears—sucking the tip into his mouth. He smells too good to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai and Konoe do it in the woods.
> 
> Dedicated to MintSlice, so she doesn't have to wait. :)
> 
> Consensual mating season sex in this chapter. OMFG, it's consensual!

As Rai is sucking on his ears, tenderly kissing them and grooming them—but this feels different from what he has done to the kitten before—this is much more urgent and much rougher like he is enjoying Konoe’s scent and provoking a response. For compatible Ribika, the more time they spend in each other’s presences, the more they can invoke the mating scent of their partners. To Rai, it smells like the kitten is hopelessly begging for his touch.

Plus, the quiet sighs and moans coming from his mouth into Rai’s chest are only heating things up. 

But something is bothering the large cat. _How did the kitten get here? Did he unlock the door for the devil? Or was the devil able to collect him? And we are some distance from the castle—how could they have arrived before the prince, when they left after, especially with the kitten in the state he was?_

Rai realizes he can’t just let it go. 

“Kitten," he murmurs into one of the silky black ears currently in his mouth, “I don’t want to spoil the mood, but how did you end up so far in the forest? Did you unlock the door for that devil? And exactly what happened with him?”

“Uh, um,” Konoe tries to answer but is frankly slightly distracted as his ear is relentlessly teased in Rai’s mouth. “I-I, um, I…” He feels the teeth of the larger cat as he smiles at his response. 

“Perhaps I’m distracting you too much,” Rai whispers, pulling the ear out of his mouth and kissing the tip. It flicks frantically, but the kitten makes no move to pull away. “I was terribly distracted seeing you in the grass—naked—and my instincts simply took over. But this is important.” He lowers his face a little, making eye contact with the slightly glazed honey-colored orbs looking back at him. 

“He is a demon, and he teleported himself into my room just after you left,” Konoe explains. “I wouldn’t have unlocked the door for anyone. He took me with him and brought me here—also by teleportation, I think.”

“What did he do to you?” Rai tries to keep his voice steady, as he feels the kitten tremble slightly. 

“The outfit was just a spell, and it crumbled to ash, threatening to burn my skin—so I was forced to strip,” he drops his eyes. “He tore the front of the kimono, like it was nothing, singing the edges of the fabric. It was terrifying.”

Again, the small form trembles in Rai's arms.

“I should have been with you, stayed with you to protect you,” Rai says.

“I am a Sanga—I can protect myself,” Konoe meets his eye bravely. “Plus, he was only coming to collect what he was owed for the song he taught me.”  
  
“Which was what exactly?” Rai is asking, but he realizes he doesn’t really want to know. 

“He wanted my rage and anger. He provoked me, deliberately trying to make me angry. He said I could get out of paying him if I would come with him to his world, as his… eternal companion.”

Rai takes a sharp breath and then says, “I’m glad you didn’t go.”

“I could never leave you. I was angry he even asked and then persisted. He had me recount what he thought would be my injustices and seemed to consume my feelings, drawing them out of me. It was exhausting,” the kitten murmurs softly. “It isn’t that I’m not angry—but I feel more hurt by my stepfather than angry if I’m honest—hurt and betrayed.”

“I see,” Rai strokes the kitten’s ears with his hands as he speaks.

“He left satisfied, offering further help whenever I wanted, but I will never call on him again,” Konoe says. “I’ve had my fill of demons.”

“Little one,” Rai whispers again. “Before we continue, what exactly do you owe the other two demons?”

“Well, tomorrow night, I’m not sure. He tricked me when we first met, distracting me enough with his powers to make me forget to ask his price. The last night, that devil says I don’t owe him anything, but that can’t be true. His song is powerful, and I know he couldn’t have come to this world unless there was an exchange of _some_ kind. So he must have tricked me, too—in fact, he appeared to me originally as my father’s spirit friend, Ginji, the nine-tailed fox, when I first met him. That’s why I believed him when I said I wouldn’t owe him anything. These two devils scare me much more than the first two. Though Razel was terrifying, it seemed he liked me enough not to hurt me. These two—I don’t understand them.” 

“Will you let me help you? Let me stay with you when you face them?”

Konoe sighs, dropping his gaze.

“Rai, what if you get mixed up in something unsavory? They could curse you—and I would never forgive myself.”

“I will never forgive myself if I leave you to them,” Rai whispers. “Konoe—if you are indeed my Sanga, you need to trust me.”

The kitten looks into the prince’s pale blue eyes and sees desperation and earnestness there. And he sees…. love.

“I would do anything for you. I will not lose you again. I will not suffer you to be hurt or injured. Please, trust me. I have something else to ask as well.”

“I _do_ trust you,” Konoe answers. “I just… am afraid of what troubles my baggage will bring to you.”

“I’ve already decided anything that comes with you is all right, or I wouldn’t be here now.”

A warm feeling lights up the core of Konoe’s heart—something that feels like a song. It feels hot like a flame—an emotion?

“That being said—I need to ask you something. Have either of the next two devils offered to bring you to their realm?”

“They have, both. In fact, the last even offered a place for you, but he is frightening.”

“In that case—and I know you may disagree with me—I believe they may be interested in something specific from you: your body. I wonder if one or both of them would like to take your body in exchange for payment, and that’s why they have kept the cost of their songs hidden from you.”

Konoe flinches. The idea of Verg or Froud putting their hands on him is terrifying, and he wants to deny it. Why him? He is plain—and cursed—although… thinking back, Verg is always trying to touch him inappropriately. Could Rai be correct? And if so, why would he know this?

“How would you even know this?” Konoe asks.

“Kitten, there is something mightily attractive about you, and it’s not only me who thinks so.”

“That’s can’t be the case. I’m _cursed_. I have these ugly black ears. I have a crooked tail. I’m small.”

“Konoe, _think_ about it. How has business been at the place you work since you have started there? Has it improved?”

“Well, yes, it has.”

“Why do you think that is?”

He is quiet for a moment. “Because the customers don’t have to wait such a long time anymore now that Bardo has a server?”

Rai’s breath catches. “ _Bardo_?” He manages to squeeze out the name.

“Yes, he is the innkeeper, my owner.”

“Your innkeeper—is he a middle-aged tiger-cat from Setsura?”

Konoe looks up, surprised. “He is. Do you know him?”

“I _do_ know him, in fact,” Rai says, and Konoe hears something mixed in his tone—nostalgia and anger, perhaps resentment? Why? “Be careful of him. This is suddenly making _so_ much sense—but how he could have been your owner? That is just too strange.”

“How do you know him, Rai?” Konoe asks.

“It was long ago. He was friends with my parents and came from Setsura when Father first took the crown. He helped teach me how to handle a sword.” 

Konoe’s ears and tail register surprise. He’s always known Bardo was too large for a simple innkeeper.

“Why do I need to be careful? He is always kind to me. He treats me well.”

“I’m glad to hear that, but he can drop the ball when things get rough. I also don’t like that he is using you—and your body—to increase his business. I seriously doubt it’s only because you’re serving and customers don’t have to wait. Have you heard any rumors in the city?”

“I heard from a friend that it was partly my doing, and we do have regulars who visit just to see me.”

“They may be hoping to see, er, _more_ of you once the mating season begins, and they are probably sorely disappointed you aren’t there this week. It would be wise for you to stay far from there, especially if there is more than one of them. You could easily be outnumbered.”

Konoe shivers. He has never liked how he is treated in the dining room, and the thought of several customers cornering him is highly unpleasant.

“I think it would be wise to take care of this, er, scent issue as soon as possible, even if your strongest impulses will hit tomorrow. That is if you are willing to let me help you.”

“Scent issue?” 

“Um, yes. You currently are releasing a wonderfully inviting scent. Even Takeshi noticed, and you turned everyone’s head in the ballroom tonight. And your innocence makes you even more captivating for those for whom consent is an afterthought or no concern. They might believe they could simply take you without your permission.”

“Um,” the black kitten shivers again. He doesn’t want that.

“I’m not trying to frighten you into doing anything. There is an alternative, of course. You can stay with me, in my room, and I will protect you and keep my hands to myself. I _am_ able to control myself—or stick to just kissing you if you like. But if we take things a little further, I think your scent will be slightly less enticing, including for the devils. They may still be able to find you, and even if you are in my presence, they may still be able to steal you away from under my nose. I will at least have a fighting chance of protecting you, and you will not be so weak if you are not suffering from symptoms of heat.”

“This feverishness?”

“Yes, and the ache, the longing, the distracting thoughts,” Rai says. “But I don’t intend to pressure you. I don’t want you to say yes because I’m the prince and you’re my subject, or because you think you owe me. I want you to say yes if, and _only_ if, you want to trust yourself to me, and only if you want me to touch you. Because you are in heat, it shouldn’t hurt—even if your impulses aren’t at their peak today, you should be fine. But I will be gentle and tender. And my single desire is to make you feel good, Konoe.” 

An adorable blush scatters over the kitten’s cheeks and chest—and since he’s wearing only Rai’s kimono, Rai notices that blush reaches nearly down to his stomach. 

“I can also take you back to the castle. It’s your decision alone. This is my fifth season—and I’ve never felt as compatible with a cat as I have with you. I would _love_ to touch you and love you—I’m finding you irresistible, but I will hold back if it’s what you wish.”

“I don’t want you to hold back,” Konoe says quietly, looking into the prince’s face, taking his face in his hands. “I want you to... love me. And if I still feel them tomorrow—will you do it again?”

Rai can’t repress a smile. “You’re quite eager, aren’t you?”

“I just have confidence in you. I like how your hands feel, and you smell so good to me.” The kitten lifts his head off the ground to press his lips to Rai’s, and he pushes his tongue inside Rai’s mouth, exploring his much-larger fangs, that muscular tongue, trying to reach the place in the back of the throat to make him purr—and it works.

When he pulls away, Rai’s hands are supporting his neck and head gently, and Rai asks, “Is this your consent?”

“Yes. You have my consent.”

“Despite what you have gone through this evening?” Rai confirms.

“Maybe even because of it. Razel knew my body was in heat, and he kept trying to convince me he could help. But it didn’t feel right—him touching me didn’t feel right. I could only think of you. It was that sort of touch that finally made me so angry and finished his evening with me.”

Rai doesn’t want to think about another cat touching this kitten, and leans down and kisses Konoe’s jaw and throat and is rewarded with a loud, wet purr. The kitten lifts his chin to expose his throat—indicating his trust, indicating that he does, in fact, trust his body to Rai. So Rai traces a long line of kisses down that delicate throat and onto his clavicle. He switches to soft bites and licks there—licking and biting all along the clavicle almost out to the kitten’s shoulder, making him lose his breath, while Konoe digs his hands through the prince’s silver hair, closing his eyes partway and immersing himself in the warm, powerful scent of the larger cat.

He has no concern or anxiety about being in the middle of the woods. He trusts the prince completely. Rai wonders if this is really a good idea—being trusted with such a delicate and precious creature. Does he really deserve it? How could he be so lucky? 

But the more he kisses him, the louder the kitten becomes—and his voice is so captivating. It sinks not only into the prince’s ears but also into his heart, into his mind, and into his very soul. He adores this creature.

Their bodies are very warm—each place they connect, a heat exponentially greater than their individual body temperatures rises, but it causes immense comfort and a feeling of belonging. It makes that warm feeling of a song heat up even more, and Konoe can feel it forming into something brighter—a soft white or golden light—all on its own. It isn’t exactly a healing light, but more like a feeling of connection, one of desire, one of desire for his partner.

 _If it comes out in a song, I will allow it,_ he decides. 

Rai’s tongue is grooming Konoe’s navel now, and also slightly below—the silky blonde fur just below his belly button, and the kitten can’t help sounds from escaping his lips. It feels so good—so right—but slightly ticklish, too. He squirms just a little, and a small giggle escapes.

“Does it tickle you?” Rai asks, a gentle smile on his face when he looks up at the small cat. Seeing Rai from this perspective—looking at him along the length of his own body—is not something Konoe will ever forget—and tears spring unbidden into his eyes. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Oh—nothing is wrong. It just feels so nice and so tender,” Konoe says, his voice unable to hide his emotion. “I never thought I would feel like this. But—you don’t have to groom me—down there.”

“I’m the prince,” Rai states. He takes a sudden long lick on the underside of kitten’s erect shaft, from the base to the tip, leaving him quivering and shuddering and sighing obscenely. He looks up at a smile at that reaction. “I don’t _have_ to do anything. But I want to.”

He drops a teasing kiss on the tip of Konoe’s cock and then presses his tongue into the slit, which makes the kitten feel like he is melting right into the forest floor. Because Rai is lying between Konoe’s legs, both his legs come up, bending at the knees, sliding up quite suddenly in response to the intensely pleasurable sensation.

“Rai….” Konoe moans, his eyes mostly closed, but he wants to watch, too—and he sees the prince’s small ears twitch to the sound of his voice.

The prince is using plenty of salivae, and it’s dripping everywhere. Rai pulls his mouth away for a moment and collects a few drops of transparent liquid dripping from the tip of Konoe’s cock, slips that hand between the kitten’s cheeks, and then drops his mouth teasingly back on Konoe’s dick. 

He first licks his shaft a few more times, while the kitten nervously feels the prince touching the outside of his tight hole. He is nervous—when he has been touched there before, it’s not been pleasurable—not at all—it was _terrifying_. But the prince is gentle, lightly brushing the entrance without pushing in.

Konoe makes a small protesting sound, and he hears Rai murmur, “Are you afraid? Don’t be afraid. I shouldn’t even need to prepare you since you’re in heat—but I will. I don’t want you to be sore afterward. Just relax. This should feel good—it shouldn’t hurt.”

Konoe tries to relax his body, but he feels the base of his tail lowering slightly. It’s easily moved out of the way, and then, Konoe feels another teasing lick on his shaft. Both Rai’s hands are on his backside now—one painting his hole with fluids, the other softly teasing the base of his tail.

Then, Rai’s mouth envelopes his dick fully, and Konoe lets out a deep moan—it feels so warm and snug inside that mouth, surrounded by that muscular tongue—he relaxes and at that very moment, a finger presses inside him. There is surprisingly no pain. Instead, he feels an immense amount of pleasure—which is shocking. Konoe lets out a ridiculously high voice—sighing in pleasure—from that stimulation alone. He can feel his insides surrounding the knuckles of Rai’s finger, pulling him in even deeper. It’s such a strange sensation like he is meant to be inside of him.

Between the stimulation of his insides, the base of his tail, and his cock, the kitten’s ears are twitching to the unfamiliar sounds, wet and sticky and lewd, combined with his own moans and sighs as well as the soft sounds from the forest surrounding them—and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He continues stroking Rai’s hair and his ears, but he is slightly embarrassed by the noise. He relaxes his thighs and legs, letting them fall to the side, while his toes curl against the kimono, trying to find purchase on the forest floor, and is surprised that a second finger easily enters him.

It feels so good—Rai scissors his fingers apart, stretching him out little by little, spreading him wider, and while it’s an odd sensation, it really feels delicious and indulgent. The fingers brush against a small spot inside of him that makes his voice even louder quite suddenly, and it makes his stomach drop to his feet, and it hardens his cock even more.

“Uuuuwwaaa…”

 _What was that?_ Was that _inside_ of him? There must be a mistake because he doesn’t know this body. It’s so strange.

And soon, even after a third finger is added, Konoe can think of nothing else but being filled even more. His body is burning and sweating, and he becomes terribly impatient.

“Rai—please,” he whispers. “ _Please_ —I want— _please_ —I am ready.”

Rai looks up from his gentle stimulation and pulls his mouth from Konoe’s cock with a loud pop, and pulls his fingers from Konoe’s insides as well. He also slips Konoe’s arms out of the sleeves of the kimono, leaving it on the ground as a blanket. Konoe watches as Rai slips out of the sheer silver kimono as well. His skin shimmers under the soft glow of the moonlight.

He leans down to kiss Konoe, but first presses his knees against his chest, pushing them left and right to give him a little more room. Konoe feels something hard and hot at his entrance—much hotter than those fingers.

Konoe’s tail lashes impatiently, and Rai’s fluffy tail sways softly over his shoulder, coming to wrap comfortingly around Konoe’s own. 

As Rai slowly penetrates him, he leans down to kiss Konoe’s lips—invading him orally as well. Konoe can feel his breath—heated, panting—does he feel this, too? But the pressure is unbelievable. Will he fit? Konoe doesn’t know—but he feels no pain, Rai was right. 

In fact, Konoe sees lights sparkling on the back of his eyelids when he blinks—and immense stimulation in his waist. Sounds spill from his mouth into Rai’s mouth, which are instantly absorbed by the kiss. Rai is petting Konoe’s hair, his ears, his body, his arms, his torso, his hips—and making sure he is still hard and stimulated—and he is—and he is overwhelmed by the connection.

And that song—it starts thrumming inside his body.

_I want you. I desire you. Only you. I am yours. Make me yours. I belong to you._

On the surface of Konoe’s skin, the melody skitters across, shimmying like goosebumps, the song finally makes its debut. It’s Konoe’s own song—and it starts softly but increases in volume and tempo.

Rai’s eyes fly open to look at the black kitten in his arms.

_For me? Is it a song for me?_

It’s the most beautiful song he’s ever heard—more beautiful than the song Konoe was singing to heal himself outside the cabin. It’s more beautiful than the mournful song of ice or the wrathful song of fire. This is Konoe’s own melody—and it’s desiring connection with him, the prince. He has chosen Rai, is giving himself to Rai.

Something inside the prince’s heart melts, and once he has completely buried himself within the smaller black cat, he has to hold back tears and emotion of his own. Love? Is he filled with feelings of love and devotion? _This kitten loves me? How can I show him how I feel in response?_

“Konoe,” Rai whispers simply.

And he starts to thrust his hips—once, twice, three times.

Each time, the kitten beneath him writhes in pleasure. Rai watches his reaction—but it’s difficult because his own stimulation is so great as well. The heat wells up inside his body, and the song—it’s almost assaulting his ears with its power. Slim tendrils of light, like dripping honey, float from the black kitten to Rai, touching his heart, his mind, his soul, and they drench him in the kitten’s emotions, his feelings, his thoughts.

He can even feel Konoe’s pleasure.

_Can he feel mine, too?_

It’s incredibly intense. But he searches for that special spot within the small cat to drive him wild and finds it when he thrusts upward and back.

The sounds that spill from the kitten’s lips are lewd, unrestrained, and beautiful, and they match the song in timbre, almost like lyrics. He is giving himself over to pleasure, giving himself over to Rai—and he feels a little shame to be seen in this state, Rai realizes, when he covers his face with his hand.

“No—I want to see. Let me see your face,” Rai commands softly. “Show me this part of yourself.”

When asked like this—so softly—but yet so demandingly, Konoe has to comply, and he wraps his arms around Rai’s neck instead. 

His face is relaxed, his mouth open, his eyes glazed over—Konoe feels almost nauseated with pleasure—again, this body can’t be his—and Rai can feel it. So he continues thrusting, again and again, and he grabs the kitten’s tail and starts to stroke it, and then also begins stroking his dick, which is dripping wet.

The kitten almost freezes with pleasure then—he is climaxing now. His vision blanches white—pleasure spreads from his waist into all areas of his body—and he allows it to take over his senses. His insides clench around Rai’s cock, who is unable to continue after watching this intimate display, and he also climaxes, a low growling purr released from his lips. Konoe feels that climax as well, and he shudders.

_Two climaxes? How can that be?_

Both cats are exhausted when they finish, and Rai pulls himself out carefully and lies down beside the kitten, staring at his relaxed face. The melody has faded.

It was beautiful— _perfect_.

He will protect this kitten with everything he has. He would give up his kingdom for this kitten.

Just as he thinks that thought, the kitten gives him a sharp look. _Did you hear that?_ Rai thinks.

“I did,” the kitten replies. Apparently, their minds stay connected for some time even after the song stops. Rai simply smiles, but the kitten does not look pleased. “It isn’t what I want nor what I require from you!”

“Whatever,” Rai says. “I care nothing for my kingdom in comparison to you.”

“You say that now,” Konoe states, a little grumpily, “when you feel like this. But how will you feel when someone else rules in your place and runs Sisa into the ground? You were born for the job. I won’t be the one to take it away from you. I don’t want you to have to choose—not for my sake.”

“Hush,” Rai whispers. “It won’t come to that. Stop your worrying. As sweet as it is, it won’t come to that.”

He kisses the kitten on the lips and then wraps his small body, still slightly trembling, in the pale silver silk under kimono. It’s got slightly less coverage than the blue one, but Rai uses that one himself, pulling on the obi and wrapping it around his waist and strapping on his swords.

“Come,” he says, scooping up the now thoroughly exhausted kitten in his arms. “You get a little grumpy when you’re tired, don’t you? Let’s take you back to my chamber and put you to bed.”

On the way back through the woods, Rai nuzzles the kitten between his ears, enjoying his sweet scent, while Konoe sleeps soundly, cradled in the prince’s arms, resting his head against his chest. His smell is much subdued from what it was, and his body heat has calmed down significantly. However, Rai notices a distinct rise in temperature and is concerned once he tucks him in bed. He can’t resist grooming the soft black ears until his temperature cools and his breathing evens out.

Then, both cats sleep soundly, purring, tangled in each other’s limbs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe wakes at the castle, trying to decide what his next move should be.

Konoe wakes in what must be the prince’s chamber. He doesn’t remember being brought here, but there is food waiting for him—a delicious meal of fresh fruit, bread, cheese, meat, juice, and water—spread on a table. There’s also a note, waiting for him, written in an elegant hand.

He’s never seen Rai’s writing before, but it’s lean and elegant, just like the prince himself. 

> Good morning, my Sanga,

—Konoe’s heart skips a beat when he reads “my” in front of "Sanga"—

> Please eat to your heart’s content. Business takes me away from you this morning, but I will return as soon as I can. Sleep until you are well rested, and feel free to walk the grounds as you like. Ask my staff if you require anything. I’ve left clothing for you on the chair.
> 
> With love,
> 
> Your Prince

Sure enough, there is a set of clothing in Setsuran house colors of blue and black on the chair—a pair of trousers and a shirt, as well as a pair of soft leather boots on the floor, all made from high-quality materials.

When the kitten climbs out of bed, he realizes he is naked. _Did I sleep with the prince like this?_ He is terribly ashamed. However—considering what they did out in the woods, perhaps that _isn’t_ what he should be worried about.

Looking outside as he pulls on the clothes—a surprisingly good fit, and he wonders if there are any cats close to his size who work at the castle—he kneels in front of the small table to look out into the gardens when he eats. The moon of light is quite high in the sky already—and he realizes he must have slept quite late.

Also, he didn’t make it home last night. Bardo had mentioned he could stay out later, but still, he is concerned. And he is still wearing his slave collar. He wonders if that would make a difference in his status here at the castle. He hesitates to leave the prince’s chambers after he eats, but the gardens look quite tempting, so he wanders out of the door.

This is not far from where they were on the veranda last night, he realizes.

Konoe’s thoughts start to wander. Tonight is supposed to be the third night of the ball; however, he’s already here with Rai. He doesn’t need to attend. Is there a way to break his contract with Verg? And if he doesn’t owe Froud anything, perhaps he can get out of that deal as well. Yet, both devils are in this world at his behest, so if he doesn’t fulfill his end of the bargain, they will stay here, won’t they? 

He needs Rai’s help. Maybe with his song—if he were stronger, together, they could defeat them—couldn’t they?

Or, perhaps it would be better if he were to simply resign himself to the next two evenings and keep the Prince out of it. That would be the more thoughtful course of action. Rai doesn’t have anything to do with his contracts with those demons. He already feels awful about being in this situation as it is, and Konoe doesn’t want to make the situation worse.

 _Should I just leave?_ He doesn’t know. After what they did—last night—that doesn’t feel like the right decision, though. It would feel wrong, simply leaving without saying anything—ot without at least talking to him first.

 _I need to talk to him_ , Konoe thinks to himself, and he turns back towards the prince’s rooms. The garden is beautiful—peaceful and serene— _what would it be like to do something like we did last night in the woods out here_? And the black kitten feels his body flushing all over at the thought—getting hot and bothered, blood rushing to his lower half—remaining symptoms of heat, perhaps? Is it not over? He starts to shiver a little, in spite of the warmth.

He can’t help remembering the feel of the prince’s fingers against his skin, that soft breath in his ears, the touch of his hair... and his own fur fluffs out, just from the memory. Thankfully, he’s returned to the chamber, and he opens the door and enters.

As soon as he enters, however, the prince’s scent floods his senses, making his symptoms much worse. Konoe finds he has to sit down in the closest seat, which happens to be the bed. He lies down flat, kicking off his boots.

He wonders briefly how the prince got his size just right—even these boots fit him close to perfect like they were made for his feet. The shirt and trousers are just a little long in the arms and legs, but Konoe is used to that. Most clothes he owns are long for his shape. But the trousers fit perfectly in the waist and hips.

While he is lying on the bed—probably not the best place to avoid the prince’s scent since he sleeps on these pillows every night—the door to the chamber opens, and the prince walks in.

“Good morning,” Rai's voice is soft, and it feels like a caress inside the kitten’s ears. Konoe can’t help raising his head at the sound, but he tries to get a hold of himself. “I see you found the food and the clothing.”

 _He has such a beautiful smile,_ Konoe thinks. _I’d be so happy to be able to see it every day._

“Thank you. I did,” he replies. “How did you know my size—I mean, even down to my shoes?” 

“Ah, I remembered the clothes you borrowed from me last time were a little too large for your frame,” Rai answers. But he doesn’t say anything else about it. “How are you feeling? How is your body?”

“My body?” the kitten echoes, confused at first, and then a pretty blush covers his cheeks once he understands the question. “Oh—I’m fine.” He looks away from the silver cat for a moment.

“You don’t hurt anywhere?”

“N-no,” the kitten replies. He is a little ashamed of his current state, however, and he wants to hide it from the prince, especially because he looks so calm.

“What’s wrong?” Rai sits down on the bed, next to Konoe.

 _I could touch him right now if I wanted. He’s within my reach—I could kiss him. Pull him close and kiss him—if I wanted._ The kitten is overwhelmed. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Oh—um,” Konoe replies, unsure of what to do. _Would it be rude? Unseemly? Disrespectful? Considering what they’ve already done..._ He remembers what Bardo told him about the prince being under stress, unable to take advantage of his subjects, as well as Konoe's vow to live life to its fullest, and he sits up suddenly.

“What.” That soft, sexy voice gets even softer—so soft almost to be called a whisper.

Konoe makes a split-second decision and pulls him in for a kiss, kneeling in front of him on the bed, grabbing his nape with one hand and taking his lips—like a more experienced lover might. He does it gently, though—stealing into his mouth with his tongue and then pulling away, then kissing the prince’s top lip and then the bottom lip—nipping playfully—pulling away to look at his pale blue eyes, now bright with surprise and heat.

“Did you miss me?” There’s a certain playfulness in the prince’s tone, and Konoe returns his smile.

“I did,” the kitten replies. “More importantly, I have to discuss something with you.” 

“Do you?” Rai drops a light kiss on Konoe’s nose and pushes him to the bed. “Did you think kissing me would be a good way to start a conversation?”

“I-I couldn’t help myself,” Konoe stammers, blushing more deeply.

Rai runs his hands through the kitten’s hair, brushing his ears, then slides them down his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his waist, his hips—tracing the line of his body.

“You have such a gorgeous shape,” Rai whispers. “I’ve been thinking about you all morning. But what did you want to talk to me about?”

 _Uwaa_ —Konoe shivers under his touch. _He’s going to notice my response. He probably already has!_

“So—it's about this evening—I’m under a contract with the yellow demon, Verg, tonight.”

“I see,” Rai pulls his hands away for a moment. “What do you owe for his services?”

“He’s the one who tricked me,” Konoe confesses, unable to look at the silver cat’s face. “He distracted me to an extent that I forgot to ask about the payment.”

“I see.”

“I’m afraid if I don’t make an appearance at the inn, he will be upset. His power is quite strong, and he is unpredictable and destructive. He may not return to the hidden realm if I do not fulfill my end of the contract,” the kitten’s ears are lowered shamefully. “I know I made a mistake in summoning him. I should _never_ have contacted the hidden realm.” He feels tears burning in his eyes. “I just wanted to see you so much!”

“Hey,” a soft voice whispers, and a gentle touch to his ear follows. “What’s done is done, and I’m glad you did. I never would have found you otherwise. I’ve been searching for you for months, and without their help, you wouldn’t have been able to come here. It’s all right. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, I will be all right,” Konoe says. “I think I should return home and own up to the consequences.”

Rai isn’t pleased with this idea. He can still smell that wonderful, enticing smell between Konoe's ears—and if he can, others may be able to as well.  
  
“What if I accompanied you—as your escort—to keep you safe?”

“I would like that, but don’t you have prior commitments? I don’t want to be an inconvenience. And I will return to the castle tonight, after all. That’s his end of the contract.” 

Rai sighs heavily. He doesn’t want the kitten out of his sight—especially not to spend time with a devil—not after finding him in the state he found him in last night.

“All right. For preparations, you may face him alone, if you wish. But do not leave the castle grounds without me tonight. Keep hold of my arm, if you can, so I can come with you. I’ll help you—as your Touga, you must trust me, Konoe.”

“But—”

The kitten feels his chin grabbed suddenly, tilted upward almost forcefully. His gaze meets the prince’s blue eyes directly.

“But nothing. I’m your sovereign, and this is an order. You are not to leave my side once you come to the castle this evening. Do you understand?” 

Those blue eyes are so pretty.

“I wouldn’t want to anyway, your grace,” Konoe replies, dropping his gaze demurely.

The prince sighs.

“I don’t want to order you to do anything,” he says. “I just want you safe. Last night—that was not safe. I don’t know what the next demon wants from you, and I fear for your safety.”

 _Because I am a Sanga?_ the kitten wonders. _Or is it because of something more? Do I want to know the answer to that question?_

Rai releases Konoe.  
  
“Come,” he pulls Konoe to his feet. “Allow me to at least escort you home.” 

They have a pleasant but quiet walk through the forest, through the paths in the woods. It’s a good thing the prince is with him because Konoe would have gotten lost, for sure.

“Where is this inn of yours, kitten?” Rai asks once they reach the outside of the city.

“Um,” he murmurs, “I believe it’s on the outskirts of the city.” Truthfully, Konoe has a terrible sense of direction. He’s been living at Bardo’s inn for two months now, and he can only find his way to Tokino’s shop and the library. Anywhere else and he gets hopelessly lost. “If you can get me to the library, I can find the inn.”

Rai gives Konoe a sideways glance. “Is it possible that you’re…”

“What?” Konoe asks, almost defensively. He’s ashamed about his lack of direction.

“Nothing,” Rai says immediately, noticing how offended the kitten is. He leaves the matter alone, smiling slightly.

“What’s so funny?” Konoe asks, still offended.

“Nothing,” Rai says, and he pulls Konoe in close for a moment, licking his ear and sending a shiver down his back into his tail. That makes the offended feeling dissolve in an instant. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I think you’re adorable.”

His words still make the kitten feel like he was being made fun of, somehow, but he thinks he’s possibly gotten away with his poor sense of direction. For a Ribika to have as little sense of direction as he does is practically unheard of.

“The library is this way,” Rai says, pulling him along.

On the way, Konoe spots a puff of orange hair—carrying a heavy load with him—and it can only be one person.

“Tokino!” 

“Ah, Konoe!” the taller kitten turns towards his friend with a smile, and then his eyes widen and his jaw drops when he sees the black kitten’s escort. “Your grace!?” Tokino drops into a bow.

“Please, don’t worry about formalities,” Rai says, and turning to Konoe, he asks, “Is this a friend of yours?”

“Yes, this is my best friend Tokino,” Konoe says excitedly.

Tokino feels warm when Konoe describes him this way, but he feels slightly jealous of the prince. However—he senses a difference in the black kitten from the last time he saw him. It isn’t only that he is wearing Setsuran house colors, either—although, that alone means he has changed his clothes, which doesn’t slip past the tabby’s attention. He knows the kitten is in heat, or was, and he still has quite a nice scent, which explains why the prince is escorting him home.

The prince is not at all what Tokino was expecting. He has been described as handsome but cold and icy. And while his pale coloring does fit that description, when Tokino looks at Rai, he is watching the black kitten with nothing but warmth and care. He has a genuine smile on his face, as well as concern. He greets Tokino kindly, as well.

“Thank you for taking care of my precious Sanga,” Rai says, bowing before Tokino. “I have been searching the kingdom for him for months, and I’m glad he had you as his good friend these past weeks.”

“Your grace—you are too kind. It was my pleasure.” Tokino feels a little flustered, and Konoe looks very pleased. While Tokino’s heart aches a little, it feels wonderful to see his friend so happy, so Tokino can’t find it in himself to be upset.

“Tokino and his father are merchants,” Konoe tells the prince. “They have everything you could possibly need in their shop. They could help supply the castle.”

“Oh?” Rai asks. “We are always looking for reliable vendors. I’ll be sure to ask for you in the future. I’d love to support your business.”

“We’d be honored, your grace,” Tokino replies.

“Please, call me Rai,” the prince says, his voice soft. Tokino notices that while he carries himself like royalty, and he is dressed well, he isn’t dressed ornately or ostentatiously. He seems much more humble than expected. It’s no wonder that Konoe fell for him.

“I’m sure we’ll see you around, Tokino! And I’ll be sure to use your services once I’m in this castle,” Konoe chirps happily, wandering back toward Bardo’s inn.

Konoe enters through the front door of the inn, finding Bardo at the reception desk.

“Ah, the little one returns—in yet another outfit that suits you quite well—with… an escort,” Bardo says, looking up from the books. “It’s been a while, Rai. My, how you’ve grown.” Bardo sounds almost like a proud father, Konoe thinks, but his tone holds a certain sadness.

Rai doesn’t say anything at first, simply standing there silent, appraising the tiger for a moment.

“You don’t have a greeting for me, after all this time?”

“An innkeeper who buys a slave—a kitten— _that’s_ what you’ve become?” Rai asks, his tone scathing—it makes Konoe’s fur stand on end. He’s shocked. “And you _use_ him—his body, probably—to increase your business? Encouraging your customers to return to your dining room night after night, just to see him _—_ probably even grope him?”

“It’s still no good,” Bardo says quietly, after a short pause. “You still haven’t forgiven me?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. This has nothing to do with me. This has to do with _you_!” Rai growls. “I’m making sure you’re treating my Sanga well. He will only be with you for the next two evenings—if that—and then he will be with me.” 

“Rai,” Bardo says quietly. “I’m sorry I hurt you. There were things happening at the castle at the time that I couldn’t go along with, and I tried my best to interfere, but your parents wouldn’t heed my advice. I couldn’t stay there—I couldn’t be a part of it anymore.”

The black kitten is watching their exchange in confusion. He realized Rai and Bardo knew each other, but he didn’t know how—and their animosity—well, Rai’s animosity toward the older cat was previously unknown to him.

“So you chose to live a quiet life here in the city and run an inn?” Rai asks, his voice laced with contempt.

“I would have taken you with me if I could,” Bardo says. “I tried.”

Rai sighs. The kitten notices that Rai’s fur is quite fluffy, but Bardo’s is not. His is flat, and his ears and tail are drooping. 

Suddenly, the door to the dining room opens, and Verg appears.

“Ah, Chibineko, there you are. I thought you’d forgotten me,” Verg says. “We have to get you ready for this evening, after all.” He gives the prince a good once-over as well, a rather lurid grin on his face. “Ah, is this your prince? It looks like last night was a success, then?”

Konoe really dislikes the tone of Verg’s voice, and also when his arm is grabbed.

“This only makes my job easier. Let’s go, Chibi.”

“Oy,” Rai says, glaring at Verg. “What is it you want from him?”

“Don’t worry,” Verg says. “I’m not going to hurt him. I’m the devil of _pleasure_. You’ll love his look, I promise you. You get back to the castle. I’m sure you have things to do, too. I’ll get this kitten dressed up and ready for this evening—you won’t recognize him.”

A chill crawls up the black kitten’s spine when he hears Verg speak, however.

“If you touch him, I’ll kill you.”

“I have to touch him to get his outfit just right. It’s part of our contract after all,” Verg says with another sly smile.

Rai growls.

“Chibi, come with me,” Verg pulls the kitten upstairs.

“Rai—I’ll be fine,” Konoe says over his shoulder, trying to project more confidence in his voice than he actually feels.

"You allowed a kitten to make deals with devils while under your care?" Rai asks Bardo, as soon as Konoe disappears, his tone filled with contempt. "You couldn't find it in your heart to help him? Or you didn't want to part from him? Which was it?"

A deep sigh comes from the older cat. 

"Rai, I'm sorry. Back then, I tried to take you with me. But even if I had succeeded, they would have come after you, dragging you back to the castle and punishing you for what I had done. I didn't want to make it any worse than it already was. You were born to rule this country," the tiger's voice is soft.

Rai turns on his heel and heads back to the castle, hesitating for a moment outside the inn. He doesn’t want to leave that kitten here—not with Bardo, and certainly not with that devil-cat thing. Everything feels wrong.

But Rai doesn’t want to go against his Sanga’s wishes, either. And they made it through yesterday, so he’s sure he will make it through today as well. As long as Konoe doesn't leave his side this evening, they should be all right. But that demon—Rai is almost sure he knows what he wants, and he is not going to get it.

Rai returns to the palace taking paths through the forest, instead of through the city. It's a much shorter and more direct route. The prince can't help smiling a little about his directionally-challenged Sanga. He starts preparing for the evening.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verg helps Konoe get ready for the third night of the ball, and Konoe is less than pleased with his outfit.
> 
> It turns out to be a success, however--and Rai is pretty happy with it.
> 
> Trigger warning: there is a non-con spanking in this chapter.

Verg insists the kitten step into the bathtub filled with steaming water the moment he is pulled into Verg’s room upstairs.

“Where did you get this?” Konoe looks at the bathtub, surprised to see it here. He wasn’t even aware that customers were permitted to use it in their rooms. He hasn't seen the tub in any guestroom in the past two months. “I’ll be just fine bathing outside…” And then he remembers the first time he met Verg: late at night after the dining room had closed, and Verg just showed up, interrupting his private bathtime.

Konoe’s view is momentarily obstructed by his own shirt, which is being pulled off over his head. 

“Stop this!” Konoe protests. “Don’t touch me!"

“Hush now,” Verg growls into his ear. “You _will_ obey me. You’re already late—and if you waste any more time, we won’t be able to get you there before the last dance. Shut your mouth, lower your ears, and get in.” 

Still hesitating and keeping himself as covered as possible, he slips out of his clothes—borrowed from the prince—and slides into the hot water. It’s almost hot enough to scald him, but he forces himself to endure the heat and submerges himself anyway. 

“I’d predict this is exactly what you need,” Verg says. “You’ve rather destroyed my plans for this evening, I dare say.”

“What?” Konoe asks. Something minty scents the water, and several pouches float in the steamy bath as Verg takes the prince's clothes and folds them up—but not before (weirdly) smelling them rather thoroughly.

“Ah, yes,” Verg replies. “As the devil of pleasure, I can detect a great many changes in others.” 

The water is hot enough to hide his blush, but Konoe still feels his face heating up. Verg couldn’t be talking about last night, could he? How could he know? He didn’t see them, did he? 

“In particular, the change in _you_ is obvious. Going from an innocent virgin with no sexual experience whatsoever to suddenly having sex is quite a change. I have to say, the change in you is quite striking. I should be disappointed since my prize was stolen from me—however, this new look suits you.”

Konoe can’t get any words out of his mouth. He simply looks down at his body—but it’s this very body that the prince desired—no, that he _still_ desires. He shouldn’t feel shame in that. 

“It isn’t quite past your season, yet, either, little one, is it?” Verg’s hands dip into the water, taking the scented pouches and rubbing them over Konoe’s back. “I’d suggest using that to our fullest advantage tonight.” 

Our _advantage? What is this demon planning?_ Despite the comfort of the water, Konoe can’t suppress feelings of revulsion.

The demon runs both his hands along the kitten’s body—and though he is relaxed, Konoe feels his ill intentions.

“I can wash myself,” the kitten says quietly, trying to grab the herbal pouches from the demon.

“Your precious prince took what I wanted in payment for my services,” Verg says, simply, ignoring Konoe’s words and actions.

While Konoe is trying to avoid those slippery hands, it takes him a moment to realize what Verg is talking about. 

“I don’t understand,” Konoe says. “‘Rai took nothing from me that I did not freely give.” 

“Perhaps I should have told you what it was,” Verg says. “But certainly, you are missing something you had yesterday, and you have something new today as well.”

 _Has he always spoken in riddles?_ Konoe finds himself confused. _My virginity and my first sexual experience? Is that what he means?_

“The prince took nothing I didn’t freely give,” the kitten repeats stubbornly.

“‘Yes, yes, you’ve said that.” The demon cat sounds annoyed. “Yet it doesn’t mean he didn’t take it.”

“For payment, you actually expected me to...” the kitten can’t keep the disgust from his tone and he cannot finish the sentence.

Very grins broadly at the small black cat in the tub. 

“Did you figure it out, Chibi?”

“I would _never_ have given that to you of my own accord!” Konoe exclaims. “Plus, now it’s no longer an option. What would you have me do instead?” Despite his anger, he tries to cover himself rather frantically, making sure not to show anything that would remain a temptation.

“Ah, have I made you self-conscious?” Verg purrs. “It’s been many years since I desired a Ribika. You should be _flattered_. I _could_ have required an arm or your hand in payment for my services.”

Now also afraid, the kitten feels revulsion to his core.

“Since I no longer have... that...to offer, what _do_ you want from me?” While he tries his best to keep his fear under control, Verg’s expression shows that he is not succeeding.

“I told you not to worry, Chibi,” Verg replies, rubbing in between his ears. Konoe feels something slimy dripping between them, which instantly soaps up into a lather.

“I said I can wash myself!” 

“Oh, I know you can,” Verg says, his voice soft and even. “But why would you if I am here to help you enjoy it? Let me _serve_ you—perhaps you will wish to spend some extended time with me. Even if I’m not your handsome prince, I know some tricks that he does not, after all. I can make you feel pretty good. I’m the devil of pleasure, after all—the time you spend with me won’t be wasted.”

“I don’t care about that,” Konoe sets his lip firmly. “I want to spend time with the prince.”

“But—will he still want you once I am through with you?”

A gasp surprises the kitten. _What does he mean by that?_

“If he took what was to be _my_ payment, it’s only fair I take something important to him, isn’t it? And let me guess. He’s told you not to let him out of your sight this evening. That’s fine by me. He should _watch_ what I plan to do with you.” 

Konoe swallows, trying to rid himself of the unpleasant feeling in his throat. 

“Wh-what are you planning t-to do to m-me?” he asks, his voice trembling.

“Well, now. You’ll just have to wait to find out. Regardless, some people don’t like watching their lovers indulge in the touch of another. I wonder, is your precious prince such a jealous person? Especially if you’re experiencing unimaginable pleasure?” 

Konoe moves away from Verg in the tub, squishing his body up against the side, as far as he can to escape the demon’s touch. The demon only laughs, though, pulling him out of the tub, naked and wet.

“Let’s dry you off and get you prepared.”

Unlike with Razel, who made him stand in the center of the room, Verg lies Konoe on top of the bed. He artfully traces the lines of his body with a finger, leaving small strips of fabric—like silk ribbons—in its wake. The kitten is already quite stimulated by the scent in the tub—was it an aphrodisiac or something? He doesn’t know. But his energy level is very low after the hot water, his senses both impaired and heightened in unusual ways.

Several times, Konoe tries to get up from the bed. Verg easily grabs the base of his tail and shocks him. The electric current zips through his body, ruffling up his fur and causing a bolt of pain at first—but then, like in the woods the day he learned Verg’s song, each shock is followed by several softer waves of pleasure that build on each other.

Soon, Konoe can hardly move he is panting so much and obscenely.

“Are you sure you want to go to this ball tonight?” Verg asks. “You look tasty enough to eat.”

Konoe looks down at his outfit and is mortified.

“Verg, this is a _palace_ event—a ball at the palace! I can’t go like this!”

He is naked except for black silk ribbons which are wrapped across his body. Verg adds a black mask that covers his eyes, very much like a blindfold. In fact—when Verg puts it on, Konoe can’t see anything. 

“I don’t see why not,” Verg replies. “Everything important is covered, after all.” He touches Konoe’s neck, turning the slave collar into a ribbon with a giant bow. “You look like a gift ready to be unwrapped.” 

“But this is _not_ appropriate!” Truthfully, while his most important bits are covered, his ass is quite exposed, leaving only a few strips of ribbon to cover it.

“So, you won’t attend the ball like this, then, Chibi? I guarantee you, the prince won’t be able to take his eyes off of you,” Verg says. “Just make sure you don’t pull on the wrong bow, or the entire outfit may come untied, leaving you exposed in all your glory.” 

Konoe feels his cheeks blushing, but he still protests.

“You said you’d get me there in an outfit fit for a king. I won’t fulfill my end of the bargain until you do,” he says bravely.

“Well, then—did you consider the timing? Perhaps your prince might appreciate this particular feature,” Verg says, daringly pulling lightly on one of the ribbons. “Let’s get another opinion or two, shall we?”

He yanks the kitten from the room—or tries to—but Konoe digs in his heels.

“I’m not going anywhere dressed like this,” he hisses. “This is _indecent_!” 

“Are you really going to fight me on this?” Verg towers over the kitten’s much smaller form, pulling his chin to look up at his blindfolded face. He also grabs the base of the kitten’s tail. “Don’t you remember I can force you to submit?”

He remembers the sensation of electrical shocks and hesitates—but not before Verg sends another paralyzing shock into his body—an intense bolt of painful pleasure shoots up his spine and down his tail, ruffling his fur. It also paralyzes his legs and makes him drop to the floor on his knees right before the devil.

“Ah, now don’t you look like you belong there?” Verg growls as luscious waves of pleasure follow the intense burst of pain. Konoe can’t stop the sighs dripping from his lips, and Verg rather roughly pushes the kitten’s face against his crotch.

“Mmmm! Stop it!” He turns his head, growling, but he can feel the heat in his own body, and the ribbons on his skin feel different—like a living creature, almost. But he will never touch Verg on his own accord.

“Stubborn, aren’t you? Even though you’re so desperate for it? It's what makes you interesting!”

Verg scoops the kitten up in his arms, walks out of his chamber, and starts walking down the stairs.

Konoe starts complaining at once.

“Where are you taking me?!”

Dusk has already settled on the city, but blindfolded, the kitten can’t tell, so he perks up his ears. He hears noise from the dining room, so dinner service must have started. The kitten does not wish to show his face (or body) in the dining room dressed in this humiliating way.

“Oh, we’re just getting another opinion, that’s all—to see if this is appropriate for a masked ball or not.”

He sets the kitten down roughly on his shaking knees and restrains his arms behind his back with the ribbons.

“There we go. I think you’re perfect like this. No one will be able to resist you. You’ll simply have to trust me to lead you.” 

Verg pulls Konoe into the dining room, and all conversation stops. The kitten feels all eyes on him, though he cannot see anything. The blindfold is actually a blessing, he realizes, since it spares him from the gaze from the other cats around him.

“Oh, my gods...”

“We’ve been wondering where’ve you’d gotten off to, little one...”

“Don’t tell me he’s been invited to the prince’s ball!”

“If he goes like that, it won’t matter if he can sing or not!”

“We’ll never see him again!”

“Don’t go, Konoe! We can't live with you!”

“Bardo—don’t you own this guy? You can’t possibly be okay with this!?”

“What is that lovely scent? Is that him?”

The confusion of voices makes the kitten lower his ears in shame, but he feels a familiar soft touch on his head.

“This is...” he recognizes Bardo’s voice. “Ah, little one, he won’t be able to let you go if he sees you like this.”

“Well, well,” Froud's cheery voice pipes in. “What is _this_ little gift? What an adorable idea! You’ve certainly lived up to _my_ expectations. Do you plan to waltz right in through the front door like this? This is Sisa, after all.”

“He will be perfectly safe—on my arm,” Verg states.

“He’s so vulnerable,” Froud murmurs. “Now don’t forget, Chibinekochan, you still have one more evening, though I’m sure tonight will be a success.”

“But isn’t this indecent?” Konoe whispers softly, unable to hide his blush.

“It’s a masked ball during mating season,” Bardo replies. “It’s perfect. Slightly risqué, but perfect.”

“And despite everything, he still blushes so prettily,” one of the regular customers says.

“Let’s go, Chibi,” Verg says.

Before he knows what is happening, Konoe experiences that sickening feeling of violent motion and ends up outside the castle gates. He realizes he has no choice but to trust the devil leading him. But before they enter the palace, Verg speaks lowly into his ear.

“Your look isn’t quite complete, little one. I have a few finishing touches.”

As far as Konoe can tell they are headed away from the castle.

“Where are we going? Wait—where are you taking me? You said—”

“Don’t fret,” Verg says. “Just a few things—and I don’t know how loud you’d be, so I wanted a little privacy.”

 _Privacy? Why—why would he need privacy?_ The kitten starts to tremble, shivers of fear racing down his back.

Too late, the kitten realizes Verg has taken a seat on something—a fallen tree trunk, perhaps—but before he can do anything to protect himself, Konoe finds himself pulled over the demon cat's lap, his hands still bound tightly behind his back, the blindfold in place. He is very unsteady like this, very vulnerable, his tail lashing back and forth in fear.

His heart starts to race in his ears, and he does his best not to cry, though he is tempted. He wants to protest, wants to fight—but no words come. He is frozen in fear, because of memories flooding back into his clouded mind. 

The last time this happened— _uh_ — _no_ —the images come flooding back of being punished by Papa Leaks—again and again—by hand, with a belt, with a stick, with a birch, with a hairbrush—with any implement he could find—and _no_!

“I will _not_ do this again!”

The kitten is finally able to move and starts to struggle with all his might, but a strong shock is applied between his legs—right below his sit spot, in fact—making him lose all his power in his legs, weakening his knees and making him cry out, first a cry of pain, followed by several soft sighs of pleasure.

Konoe is utterly disgusted with himself.

“You will submit to this, and to me,” Verg whispers softly. “I said, I have a few more finishing touches to your costume, so just relax. I know they will suit you. I want everyone’s attention on you when you walk in that room. I know what I’m doing.” 

Konoe whimpers softly, a large hand feeling up his ass, stroking his tail gently, pulling it up and out of the way. The hand feels cool against his bare skin—and there is a _lot_ of bare skin exposed back there. It feels intrusive, though—it isn’t Rai’s hand, so it feels wrong. It feels wrong to enjoy anything that isn’t Rai’s touch. 

“You will be even prettier if you are a little pink.”

Verg’s hand smacks the kitten’s ass—right at his sit spot—hard—while simultaneously pulling up slightly on his tail with his other hand. Right after that shock, it hurts, but also, it sends mysterious tingling sensations through his waist and hips, and he stiffens his body in surprise.

 _What is this? What is wrong with me?_  

“I told you to relax,” Verg commands, pulling up on his tail and spanking him again, this time bringing his hand down sharply on first his left cheek and then his right. 

Small sounds are squeezed out of the kitten’s mouth—are they cries of pain? He certainly hopes so—the alternative would be too depraved.

A rapid series of volleys rains down on the kitten’s exposed ass and thighs—the blows to his thighs burn the most, and he squeezes his legs together firmly, which also raises his ass up higher, presenting his sit spot more obviously. It also gets plenty of punishment—and blows to that area unsettle the kitten because they feel weirdly pleasant, especially when alternating between the painful blows to his thighs. Between the shock coursing through his body, his tail being pulled, and that particularly sensitive area, the sighs coming out of the kitten’s mouth start to resemble a purr.

“Hou—how interesting! The heat is such an interesting thing for your kind,” Verg murmurs, as he slows his blows, finally starting to move his hand across the hot, swollen skin in a caress.

Konoe feels his hips rubbing obscenely against the devil’s lap, and he is utterly disgusted. His ass and thighs must be as red as his face. They feel like they are on fire. Verg’s fingers are cool to the touch, and now, the touch feels soothing and nice. The kitten _hates_ it. 

“Perfect. You look _perfect_.”

He pushes the kitten to his feet and pulls him in between his legs. Konoe tries to keep his face lowered when the devil brushes his chin slightly.

“Are you sure you desire this prince of yours so much?” Verg asks, tenderly. “I could make you feel things you’ve never felt.” Konoe feels his fingers in his hair, on his ears, against his back, sliding down his sides, waist, and wrapping around his now very hot and sore ass. “Oh? Are these tears? Did you even shed tears for me? But our evening is only just beginning, Chibi.”

“I only want the prince,” Konoe hiccups, trying to catch his breath. “Please. Just… take me to him.”

“Yes, yes,” Verg replies. “Then, let’s get to it, shall we?”

Taking the kitten’s arm gently like an escort, he leads him back to the castle gate.

Konoe keeps his face lowered, shamefully, but that only adds to his charm. His costume is that of a sex slave—the perfectly punished, and now submissive sex slave—and he fits the role perfectly. He even smells right because he is still suffering from symptoms of heat.

Verg feels him trembling when the doors swing open—and also watches his ears twitch when he hears the gasping of the guards. _Enchanting_ , he thinks. Not since that other mysterious blue-haired cat (now a devil) has Verg been so fascinated with a Ribika.

“Thank you for allowing my master admittance so late in the evening,” Verg says politely.

Silence falls in the ballroom when Verg brings in his prize, and he parades him through the room proudly, showing him off like a prize slave—forcing him to play this role.

The black kitten seems to feel eyes on him, shying away from the stares, but he can do nothing to protect himself. His punished backside is fully on display and is the shining star of the show. Konoe feels a chill at his shoulders, and he wants to leave. He doesn’t like the attention.

All Verg has to do is find the prince.

“The veranda,” whispers Konoe, his voice thick with tears. “Please, Verg.”

 _So, it isn’t an act. Perhaps I really did traumatize him? Those memories—they must have been real—his stepfather, was he the man who sold him into slavery? Who would do that to such a creature?_ Something inside of Verg’s chest makes a strange leap—something that by all rights shouldn’t be there any longer. His heart died long ago, along with his humanity. Verg is a _devil_. He no longer has a heart. What right does this small, black kitten have to make him experience emotions such as this? Abuse at a stepfather’s hands? Verg hasn’t thought about that in decades, perhaps centuries. But he knows exactly what would console this cat—sex. Drugs. Pleasure beyond compare. That is what he would offer him if he were to agree to become his companion.

He leads the kitten to the outdoor veranda, opening both doors. Outside, the tall, lean prince—his posture like a tightly strung bow—waits for his kitten. His jaw drops when he sees him, and Verg sees him lick his lips, trying to contain himself. He knew no man would be able to resist the sight of such a creature.

“Konoe!” the prince’s voice rings out.

The black kitten’s ears—strangely oversized, Verg notices—perk up from their currently drooped position, but he still looks incredibly embarrassed. Rai is not deterred, however. The prince rushes to Konoe’s side, taking the kitten's arm from him.

“Your services are no longer needed,” Rai says, meeting his eye boldly, just like the sovereign he is.

“Ah, but you see—”

“I know, you think you are _owed_ ,” the silver cat interrupts. “We will find you when the evening is over. Thank you for bringing him here. He looks...” Rai is speechless for a moment, and the kitten points his blind gaze toward the voice he loves so much in desperation and anxiety, waiting for his approval. In a much softer voice, the prince continues, “He looks divine.”

“You’d better not forget,” Verg says to Konoe, not moving, but releasing his arm just the same.

“Come with me,” Rai pulls him along carefully, treating him like he is something precious—like a valuable jewel. The pair disappears into the garden. Konoe follows the prince eagerly, without hesitation, trusting him with every step. Does the prince even realize that the kitten can’t see?

“Your outfit...” Rai says, as soon as they are in the gardens, away from the others.

“Ah, befitting of the devil of pleasure,” Konoe replies wryly. “I hope I do not offend.”

“You could _never_ offend,” Rai says. “You look ravishing. Your other outfits were stunning—but this one—” Rai stops a moment.

“Ah,” Konoe stops, too, since he cannot move forward without help.

“Is that a _blindfold_?” Rai asks, breathlessly.

The kitten nods. He flinches slightly when something brushes his bottom lightly.

“This is not makeup,” Rai states, his voice lowered to a growl. “Were you... punished?” 

“It was a finishing touch,” the kitten says, miserably, his ears drooping helplessly.

“And your arms—you are bound! I didn’t even notice—let me help you,” Rai says.

“Ah, wait!” Konoe cries. 

“What?” 

“If you pull the wrong ribbon, it may—” he sighs. “It may all come undone.”

“Is that all?” Rai asks, his voice low. “Are you ashamed to show yourself to me?” 

“N-no,” Konoe replies. Suddenly, his body is pressed to the ground.

“You smell so good,” Rai whispers in his ears.

“I’m supposed to sing for you,” Konoe finds himself smiling. It feels good to capture the prince’s attention. He feels powerful, even in this vulnerable state.

“You can sing if you like,” Rai whispers again. “I think I can  _make_ you sing.”

Keeping the blindfold in place and his arms restrained, the kitten feels lips pressed against his—and they are even hotter than they felt yesterday. He can’t touch, however, nor can he defend himself—and he feels incredibly vulnerable. He is unsure if he likes this or not.

“Is this—is this too much?” Rai whispers against his mouth.

Rai’s large hands are stroking his chest, his abdomen, his sides—and that fur right below his navel—is that exposed? He’s left the house showing that part of himself? And he feels Rai’s tongue grooming him there. 

“Uwaa...” a strange noise comes out of his mouth, and Rai chuckles.

“Will you trust yourself to me?”

“Ah—yes—always,” Konoe whispers, tears slipping out of his eyes but instantly absorbed by the blindfold.

The kitten is already quite aroused from being played with all afternoon—but the comfort of his prince’s arms feels so much better than the forced arousal from Verg. He feels more relaxed with his prince. The touch is selfless and tender, and he trusts Rai not to hurt him. Konoe is almost sure that the devil of pleasure wants to cause him pain.

While Rai certainly seems interested in pushing Konoe to his limits, these limits are different from the ones Verg was playing with. Rai wants Konoe to feel pleasure—and he throws himself behind the task of licking and grooming the smaller cat, making him lose his breath, making him want to squirm out of his restraints. The touch almost tickles, but it doesn’t exactly. He can feel the prince’s hair brushing over him, on his legs and belly—and he realizes how exposed he is.

His black ears twitch when he hears Rai pull at one of the ribbons.

“Ah—what are you…?” 

“You don’t wish it?” Rai’s hand stops immediately.

“It’s just… I can’t see what you’re doing,” Konoe replies shyly. “I don’t want to be left out here naked.”

“Well, I came prepared today—in case I found you like I did yesterday,” Rai says. “I have a change of clothes for you if you’d like them. But I don’t think you need them right now.”

“I-If you don’t think I need them, I don’t,” Konoe agrees softly, relaxing his stomach muscles and lying back in the grass. He knows the stars are overhead, but he cannot see them. Having his vision blocked makes his other senses much more intense—he can smell the silver cat more strongly, hear every small movement, and feel everything more intensely, which causes his body to jerk uncontrollably from time to time—but not in fear.

He does not fear Rai.

He is gently pushed to his side, which allows him to smell the fresh smell of grass—it’s cool on his face and his body—and since when has he been so warm? He’s nearly naked, after all—how can he possibly be so warm?

To his shock, he feels something even warmer and moist on his bare skin—on his ass—no, his sit spot, to be precise. Is that… Rai’s tongue? He realizes it must be once it starts moving, soothing the area that was so soundly punished earlier, both cheeks and the backs of his thighs as well.

His ears twitch when he hears a small rumbling sound from the larger cat’s chest. A growl? A purr? A little of both? It sounds like... possessiveness.

The rumbling tickles him a little—between that and the unexpected touch of a tongue—and he is reminded of the time they spent in Rai’s cabin. Back then, the larger cat licked his wounds, cared for him gently and sweetly. But this feels a little different. His body is hotter now. He has already tasted amazing pleasure at this cat’s hands, and so he is relaxed, even in his restraints and blindfold. They are forcing his submission, of course—Konoe knows this—but he also knows Rai would never hurt him.

He hears the sound and feels the sensation of one of the ties being pulled loose. Konoe’s ears twitch slightly when he hears Rai sigh softly, breathing against his skin.

“You are captivating,” he whispers. “Will you sing for me? Like you did that one day at the cabin?”

 _He’s remembering that time as well_ , the kitten thinks, and he relaxes even more. The blindfold lets him delve deep inside his mind, searching for a song, a melody, that describes what he wants to tell this silver cat.

It isn’t exactly gratitude—although the kitten certainly is grateful that a creature as majestic as the prince would take an interest in him. This melody, now starting to vibrate deep in his core, his bones, his flesh, his skin, says more than that. It’s laced with yearning and longing; a desire to touch and be touched by Rai; a desire to love and be loved; a desire to protect and be protected; a desire to make Rai feel as good as he himself feels; and a desire to communicate these feelings to him in an open and honest way. 

He can feel Rai’s touch soften once the melody starts to flow from him—he even hears a small gasp from the larger cat. Gradually, the ribbons that are binding the kitten are untied—ever so slowly—and pulled away from his body one by one—and the silky sensations are confusing. Konoe can’t tell which sensations are the ribbons and which is Rai’s hair, sweeping over his body.

He shivers and trembles under the gentle touch of those larger hands, and even when his hands are unbound, he leaves them at his side, simply submitting to the touch and singing.

Although, when Rai lifts his face to the kitten's to kiss his lips, Konoe can’t help running his fingers through his hair, letting the silky strands slide through the space between his fingers. He also massages Rai’s ears at the base, drawing a low moan from the larger cat as well. That fur is so soft and thick. 

Going by touch alone, he slides his hands down Rai’s face and throat, searching out the buttons on his shirt. Moving slowly and deliberately, Konoe begins to unbutton Rai’s shirt. He’s fairly certain that he is naked, or nearly naked, and he wants to even the playing field. 

He could remove the blindfold, but he doesn’t. He keeps it on—thinking that if Rai wanted to remove it, he would. Plus, the sensations are so much more intense. Perhaps because he can’t predict what is coming, or a slight sense of trepidation or anxiety, his sense of touch is heightened. 

“You taste amazing,” Rai murmurs against Konoe’s lips. “Not just your mouth—but your entire body. I have heard this can be a symptom of heat—when two cats are compatible, they not only look attractive to each other, but they also smell attractive and taste good.”

 _That explains it,_ thinks the kitten. _I’m sure he smells different, too, even from yesterday. I thought perhaps it was because I was blindfolded and my sense of smell was heightened._

“And your melody—Konoe—I’ve never heard anything so enticing in my entire life,” Rai whispers, directly into his ear, blowing hot breath along with his words, sending shivers down his spine and into his tail. “This melody— _your_ song—is my favorite.”

 _Oh, right. I was supposed to sing for him today—after all this, I was supposed to show him what I’d learned from Verg_ , Konoe remembers. His body stiffens slightly, wondering if they should stop. 

“What is it.” There’s that not-question again but spoken so softly and directly into his ear. 

“Ah—I was just—supposed to sing for you this evening,” the kitten stammers, his voice trembling.

“But you are singing for me,” Rai murmurs, his voice even but heated.

“Um—I meant—the songs I learned for battle,” Konoe says.

“ _That’s_ where your mind is right now?” Rai asks. “I’m not doing my job well enough if _this_ is where your mind is going.” 

He suddenly feels both of Rai’s hands behind his back, pulling him up from the grass. One slips lower, to the base of his tail, and the other supports his neck and shoulders, pulling him in for another deep kiss—slow, meticulous—like Rai is examining and exploring his mouth and teeth with his tongue. 

Konoe can’t help the sounds coming out of him at this point—sighs, moans, all very lewd—but all serve to increase his desire. To be honest, he has been eagerly awaiting Rai’s touch since this morning, and with Verg’s encouragement, his mind hasn’t been able to part from his memories of the previous night.

Rai’s tongue tastes sweet and is incredibly gentle. Konoe pulls himself closer, deepening the kiss, not feeling enough stimulation—wanting to move on from these soft teasing touches. 

“What’s this.” Another not-question, spoken lowly, as soon as Rai pulls his lips away.

“You’re teasing me,” the kitten accuses.

“I’m not,” the prince says. “I’m merely enjoying you. Do you want me to remove the blindfold?”

“Only if it’s what you wish,” the kitten breathes softly.

 _He trusts me so easily,_ Rai thinks—and he can’t help remembering the compliant kitten from the days in the cabin. This kitten is much more powerful and assertive yet still very compliant, very obedient—and so beautiful. Does he know he is now naked except for that blindfold? 

Rai seethes in anger when he thinks what it must have taken to dress his Sanga in the outfit he was wearing—but he keeps his anger to himself, running his hands along the lines of the kitten’s slender body protectively. The gaze in the demon’s eyes this evening didn’t escape him either—Rai knows that look well. He’s so glad they took things as far as they did yesterday.

“Rai,” the kitten’s voice shivers slightly.

“What is it?” Rai stops what he is doing and looks at Konoe’s face. His forehead is slightly crumpled.

“I think you may have been correct in your assumption about what Verg wants from me,” he says quietly. “I-I don’t know how to get out of it. He told me in so many words that what he wanted as payment was stolen from him yesterday—by you.”

“Did he.” An icy tone appears in the silver cat's voice.

“I questioned him further, but he wouldn’t go into details… but he frightens me,” the kitten confesses. “I don’t know what he has planned for me. I know I have gotten myself into this mess myself, but I don’t want you to suffer because of it!”

“Think nothing of my own suffering,” Rai says. “We are in this together—as Sanga and Touga. We come as a pair now. Your suffering is my own."  
  
“He said something strange, though,” Konoe says, still trembling. _Should I even mention it? It scares me so much to think about it._  

“What did he say?”

“He said he wondered if you’d even _want_ me when he was through with me.”

With those words, Konoe’s blindfold is suddenly lifted from his eyes, and a soft touch nudges his chin. His eyes are met with a very serious pale blue gaze—very close up. Konoe hasn’t seen his prince this evening at all—and it is so strange—it’s almost like he has forgotten how beautiful he is in the few hours they have been apart. 

His breath is taken away.

“Listen to me, Konoe,” Rai says, not blinking, not smiling, not moving an inch. “There is nothing you could do, nor that could be done to you, that would make me love you any less. _Nothing_ —not in _this_ world, nor in the hidden realm. Do you understand what I am saying?” 

Konoe slowly nods his head.

“If that devil thinks he can drag you down to his realm, he is sorely mistaken, because I will follow him to hell to bring you back here. I love you— _beyond_ the ends of the earth. Do you understand?”

Before Konoe can reply—before he can catch his breath from those earnest words, a spark and a flash of yellow flame appear in the corner of his vision, making him flinch in fear. It’s Verg, arriving via teleportation. His voice is low and growling, almost angry.

“Are you ready, Chibi? I’m here to collect my payment now.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: rape, non-consensual restraint.
> 
> Verg is collecting his payment, and it's pretty damned cruel. I've left a summary at the end of the chapter if this is not your thing.

Before either of the two cats can move or defend themselves, Verg has grabbed Rai by his hair and pulls an arm around Konoe’s waist. He teleports them deeper into the forest. The silver cat hasn’t traveled this way before, and it’s awfully disorienting, especially if you’ve just been lying down, and it takes him a moment to regain full awareness of his surroundings.

He immediately tries to stand, but receives several painful shocks to his neck, thanks to the yellow demon, who is trying to subdue him. The shocks are _painful_ , sending bolts of electricity through his body and making his fur stand on end. He responds with a quiet hiss. Something singes his wrists and ankles and also is lashing his body to the ground, preventing him from standing up or even moving. For the first time in a long while, he feels fear deep within the core of his belly. He isn’t used to feeling helpless. Each time he struggles against the bonds, he receives a painful shock to his body, and the area touching the bond is burned.  

When he is finally able to focus his eyes, he sees his Sanga lying on the ground, naked except for the blindfold, which has been pushed up on his head to reveal his eyes, and he looks very pale—almost green—in the face.

“Let my Sanga go!” Rai snarls. “I’ll pay whatever he owes! Whatever it is you want, I will pay it!”

Konoe looks up at his prince, seeing glowing arcs of something—it looks like electricity?—around his wrists and ankles, holding him to the ground. His hair is a mess, his clothing is disheveled, but his claws are drawn and his fangs are bared, and he can feel a growl crawling across the ground. He hasn’t ever seen Rai so worked up—nor has he ever seen him so helpless and vulnerable.

_Did he offer himself in my place? No—that—I cannot allow that. If I could sing, maybe I could get him loose._

Konoe crawls over to Rai and touches the glowing ring around his wrist.

“No, don’t touch it!” Rai shouts.

The black cat is instantly shocked. However, the shock has a different effect on the kitten, Rai notices. At first, the kitten seems to experience the same pain—severe enough to throw him several feet from his lover, in fact. But as he is lying on the floor of the forest, his body reacts strangely, and a familiar mewling sound sneaks out his lips. It’s one Rai recognizes as sexual arousal.

“What the hell is going on?” Rai asks, angrily. “I said I’d pay _any_ price—give you anything you wanted. So keep him out of this!”

“You have the only thing I want,” Verg states. “Unless you’ll allow me to take this kitten with me to the hidden realm, which I doubt.”

Rai’s jaw drops in shock.

“You want him in payment? He is my _Sanga_. Never! I haven't even heard this song you've taught him!”

“You don’t need to. A contract is a contract. It’s not my fault if you were too distracted by your own mating cycle to take advantage of the lessons I taught him,” Verg says, his voice even.

Rai keeps his eye on Konoe, whose body remains still, but his chest is moving up and down slowly, as though trying to endure something painful or unpleasant.

“I thought for payment, his virginity would be enough, but interestingly, you’ve taken _that_ from me, too. So—what else might I like instead?” Verg struts around both cats, his hand stroking his chin. 

 _Konoe, you need to get up and run away,_ Rai thinks with all his might. _Get up!_ It’s useless, however. The kitten is helpless in his current condition. Additionally, he’d never leave Rai.

“So what do you want? I’m the prince of this nation. There is nothing I cannot acquire for you.” Rai tries to keep his voice even, but he is starting to understand what is about to happen.

“I think the only thing that would quell my anger is if I could somehow make you understand the way I felt when you took my desired payment from me. I have been anticipating this for so long, you see. There hasn’t been a Ribika like him in over twenty years.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, I think you understand very well what I mean,” Verg says, walking over to Konoe.

“Konoe! Get up! Run away! Go get help!” Rai yells.

The kitten’s entire body flinches at the sound of Rai’s desperation, but he doesn’t move otherwise.

Verg kneels down next to Konoe— _my kitten_ —lifting up his body tenderly. _Get your hands off of him!_

“Don’t touch him!”

“There’s no need to fear me, Chibineko. I’m the devil of pleasure, after all. I’m not going to hurt you, after all. Although, I would like to make you a final offer. Look over there.” 

Verg points the kitten’s chin at Rai, who is still struggling against his bonds, continuing to shock and burn himself, desperate to free himself. His hair and fur is standing on end. Konoe’s eyes are full of tears—and his face is so remorseful and pained—that Rai stops for a moment.

“I’m so sorry,” Konoe says quietly, addressing Rai. “I-I d-didn’t mean to drag you into this. Please. I’m so sorry.” 

“None of this is your doing!” Rai shouts angrily, making the kitten flatten his ears against his head. He knows shouting is probably not the best way to respond at this point, but he’s in pain and he’s desperate. And he knows what is about to happen—and Konoe—he doesn’t understand. Or if he does—he thinks he deserves what is about to happen.

“So my last offer to you, Chibi, is that—instead of paying me what you owe, with your beloved prince looking on—you can spare him the agony. Look how miserable he is! He is uselessly hurting himself for your sake. He doesn’t want to see this. It seems he is, in fact, the jealous type that I warned you about earlier today, isn’t he? So to spare him this misery, I’ll let you out of this debt, _if_ you come with me.”

“Come with you?” Konoe echoes.

“Yes, as my companion. I will teach you things you never knew about yourself. I will give you eternal life and unimaginable pleasure. You will be by my side forever,” Verg murmurs.

Rai’s hearing is very good, and he hears every word.

“Don’t you do that, Konoe! Remember what I told you earlier! I will come after you if you take my Sanga from me! I’ll come after you and kill you, bastard!”

 _What he told me earlier?_ Konoe is stunned. He is very afraid, his body trembling, a sick feeling in his stomach. _What did he tell me?_ Then, like magic, Rai’s voice echoes in his heart.

“There is nothing you could do, nor that could be done to you, that would make me love you any less. _Nothing_ —not in _this_ world, nor in the hidden realm.”

 _Does that mean he will still accept me—even if he has to watch what Verg is going to do? If Verg makes me lose my mind?_ A shiver goes through the kitten’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Konoe says, looking directly at Verg. “I cannot accept your offer. But please—does he have to be here? Won't you spare him? He has nothing to do with this! He wasn’t involved in the contract I made with you!” 

“Ah, but he does have an awful lot to do with this, kitten,” Verg says, stroking Konoe’s ears tenderly and in anticipation. “Your ears are so soft. Do you like having your ears stroked like this?”

The kitten ignores his question and shakes his head, trying to free himself from the demon’s touch.

“Why does he have to be here? You’re hurting him! Just let him go! Let me make my payment and then let me go!”

“You see, sweetheart, he _took_ what _I_ wanted. I am going to take what he wants in return. It won’t work unless he watches.” 

A chill crawls up the kitten’s back at his words, and his fur fluffs out fully.

“You want him to watch you… violate me?” Konoe starts to claw the ground, trying to get away from the demon.

“Oh, Chibi. No. That’s not it _at all_ ,” Verg purrs, keeping him still.

“What are you talking about?” Konoe can’t keep the tears from his eyes.

“I want him to watch you come undone beneath my fingers. I want him to watch you lose yourself in pleasure—in response to _my_ touch.”

“That will _never_ happen,” Konoe says decidedly. “I don’t desire you, nor do I want your touch. I don’t want anyone’s touch except his! So this is a hopeless task!” 

“Ah, then this may take time. Keep in mind I have… skills. I have magic, as you well know.” With those words, Konoe feels the base of his tail grabbed and a shock runs through his body—painful first, but waves of pleasure follow. 

“Stop it! _Stop_! Don’t hurt him! You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” Rai yells.

“Calm yourself, Shironeko. He’s not in pain. He’s relaxing,” Verg says sharply. “My shocks work very differently on sensitive cats like him. They simply make him more… _willing_." Addressing Konoe, he continues, "And I will stay here, working on you, as long as I need to until you submit yourself to me.”

Konoe can’t catch his breath, but his ears twitch at Verg’s words.

 _That means—Rai will be shocked and hurt until I submit? So the sooner I submit myself, the sooner we can be finished?_  

The kitten’s stomach suddenly roils, and he throws up in the grass behind him. He cannot believe this is happening. He is utterly disgusted.

“Konoe!”

The kitten is choking on the remains of his last meal, and he wipes his chin.

“Rai, please,” he says, looking over his shoulder. “Please—don’t watch. Just—don’t look at me.”

“Ah, now, that won’t do,” Verg says. “And there’s no need for you to be so nervous, Chibi. I know you _like_ my touch. Everyone does.”

Konoe receives another shock to his tail, and Verg pulls his entire body closer by the base of his tail. The kitten’s reflexively drawn claws grab the forest floor, pulling up leaves and dirt in their wake.

 _Why is he making that noise when he is shocked like that?_ Rai wonders. _It looks like it hurts at first, but then—_

Sighs drip from the kitten’s lips, and Rai’s fur stands on end. He does not drop his eyes. He can’t. Another deep, protective growl issues from inside of his body.

“Anything, Verg—I can get you _anything_ from my kingdom,” Rai offers. “Just—don’t do this.”

“I said—this is the _only_ ‘thing’ I want. And you should learn your lesson—don’t touch other people’s property.”

“I am _not_ your property,” growls the kitten.

“You’re _still_ able to speak?” chuckles Verg. He shocks Konoe again, leaving him twitching on the ground. “I don’t want you unconscious, after all. I want you to participate. In fact, you gave me a great idea earlier this afternoon while you were getting dressed, or rather, undressed, for the ball.”

The kitten is filled with desire—it’s general desire, not desire for Verg—but blood has rushed into his hips and his cock is at full attention. However, his mind is filled with disgust and horror with Verg’s words.

 _The sooner I submit, the sooner this will be over,_ he thinks. “What exactly do you want from me?”

“I think you know.”

 _Not that,_ Konoe thinks—remembering when Verg pushed his face against his crotch earlier that afternoon. The thought of serving the devil so one-sidedly—and in front of his lover—fills him with disgust.

“No.” Another shock is sent through his body, making him sigh and gasp. Now—even the initial pain of the shock is different. It almost feels good.

“Have you changed your mind yet?” Verg asks, stroking the kitten’s ears again.

“No!” And another shock, leaving him on the ground, panting and sweating.

“Konoe— _please_ —just… submit,” Rai begs—his voice is broken. He can't stand seeing the kitten tortured like this.

“I told you not to watch!” Konoe growls.

“Perhaps you need a little bit of an attitude adjustment before we get started,” Verg suggests. The kitten’s energy level is very low, due to all the blood that is currently pooled at his waist. “It’s possible you’re unable to think clearly. But I’m sure you will realize that the sooner you submit your will to mine, the sooner this will all be over. Come here.”

He doesn’t give Konoe a chance to obey. Instead, he drags his small naked body across his lap. 

“Ah—no, please don’t!” Tears are already falling—the kitten feels humiliated in this position, and Verg hasn’t even spanked him yet.

“Oh, I saw into those memories of yours,” the demon murmurs into his soft, black ear, licking the soft fur. “The way your stepfather beat you with any available implement, despite your protests, despite your innocence. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care, did he? All he wanted was to get his hands on this gorgeous ass of yours.”

“No,” whispers the kitten, through his tears.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” Rai shouts.

 _Ah, he’s watching—this couldn’t be any worse,_ thinks Konoe. He is so ashamed.

“I think your stepfather missed your father so much that he was using you—and your _body_ —as a substitute. Rather delightfully depraved, I think. He wanted to touch you so much because, in some way, you reminded him of his lover.” 

“No,” sobs Konoe, feeling the demon’s hands crawling over his ass, pulling his tail harshly. 

Another shock—in this position—makes Konoe sigh and gasp—and then before he can recover, he feels the sharp stinging blow of Verg’s hand against his sit spot and again against both cheeks.

He cries out in pain—he thinks it’s pain, anyway—it may be humiliation. But the blows to his sit spot are tingling and filling him with even more desire.

“Stop!” Rai yells. “Don’t do this!”

“Shut your mouth or I will gag you, too,” Verg threatens, sending another shock through Konoe’s body.

The kitten writhes on Verg’s lap, closing his eyes. And then a volley of blows rains down on his unprotected skin. It doesn’t hurt as much as he expects—in fact, the only blows that really hurt are the ones that land on the backs of his thighs.

Rai can’t help noticing how beautiful the kitten’s skin looks when it’s reddened like that—and he remembers the first time he treated his wounds, that the kitten allowed him to care for him with his tongue. He is rather beautiful spanked—and Rai is instantly filled with remorse and revulsion that he allows himself these thoughts. 

“Stop—stop it—it’s enough, it’s _enough_!” Rai shouts.

Konoe is crying now—in between those strange-sounding gasping sobs.

“Please—don’t look,” he murmurs.

“I want to see your eyes when you’re serving me,” Verg says, and he pulls off Konoe’s blindfold. He also drops Konoe from his lap, giving him a final shock, leaving him twitching and panting on the ground. 

He brings the blindfold over to the silver cat, stuffs it into his mouth and ties it behind his head.

“I said, shut your mouth. I want you to watch, but your commentary isn’t helping the mood,” Verg says, an evil grin on his face. 

Rai nearly succeeds in biting Verg’s hand, but Verg has the upper hand when it comes to electricity. The demon gives Rai another shock at the neck, leaving him twitching and in pain. He walks back to Konoe, who is starting to sit up.

“And now, Chibi, are you sufficiently prepared?”

Konoe looks down at the forest floor, feeling revulsion in his stomach and desire exploding in the rest of his body.

“Come now, and do what I asked.”  
  
_He is still watching,_ Konoe notices, casting his lowered gaze in Rai’s direction. _Please, just look away,_ he begs with his eyes.

Rai shakes his head, as if to say, _we’re in this together._

“Do you need some more encouragement, perhaps?” Verg threatens.

“Ah, no,” the kitten murmurs, and he approaches the demon carefully. He hasn’t done this before, but Rai did it to him—only last night—in the woods. And this is what he keeps in the forefront of his mind.

_I’m doing this because I have to. I got myself into this in order to see the prince, and he will forgive me for this. He said there is nothing I could do that would make him love me less._

Konoe attempts to undo the demon’s breeches, but Verg quickly becomes impatient.

“What, have you never done this before?”

“I haven’t,” Konoe says, a little frightened, looking up into those strangely green and grey eyes.

“Well, if you bite me, even accidentally, you will be severely punished. _And_ I will punish your silver friend over there.”

Konoe looks down again. He has no idea what to do.

“Go on.”

Verg is already quite aroused— _he must have gotten turned on from spanking me,_ the kitten thinks. His cock pops out of his breeches easily. Konoe takes a few tentative licks at first.

“Come on, hurry it up.”

He stuffs as much as he can into his mouth, trying not to gag. He is much smaller in stature than the demon, however, and that can’t be helped. He uses his hands to help control the base, and Konoe soon finds that if he swallows a little, he can fit more in his mouth.

“Use more tongue,” complains Verg. 

Konoe glances up, only to find the demon glaring down at him. He blushes furiously, humiliated. The fact that Verg is watching him is disgusting. And the liquid, squishing sounds coming out of his mouth are both gross and arousing at the same time.

“More tongue, I said,” Verg says again.

Konoe tries, but Verg has swollen in his mouth, and he tries to wrap his tongue around him, pushing into the tip.

“You look gorgeous in this position,” Verg says. “So your prince hasn’t seen you on your knees like this? Like a true subject should be.”

He thrusts his hips, making Konoe cough.

“Tch!” Verg hisses when a fang brushes the side of his dick. “I warned you not to bite!” He is on top of the small cat, pressing him into the ground.

Tears are flowing from Konoe’s eyes—he’s afraid—but even more afraid of Rai being punished for his mistake.

“I’m sorry—I couldn’t help it,” he whispers, his ears flat and scared. 

“Well, maybe for your first time, it wasn’t so bad,” Verg murmurs. “You can make it up to me another way.” 

“Another w—ahh!” Konoe screams. Verg has pushed himself into Konoe, with his legs pushed up against his chest, without any preparation.

Rai is raging behind his gag. _No one should treat my precious kitten this way!_

Konoe is still having some side effects of the heat—and Verg can smell his delicious scent—but he is tight inside. 

“Oh, you’re tight,” Verg murmurs. “Now—will you be able to submit yourself to me?”

Konoe feels like he has been split in half—and each thrust—Verg has not given him any time to adjust and starts thrusting right away—is painful, like he is being pulled inside out.

“Please—please—please,” he is murmuring.

“Just relax,” Verg says. “You’ll get used to it in a moment or two.”

Konoe didn’t know sex could hurt—he feels broken, he feels like something has torn inside of him, and he feels something slimy sliding down the inside of his thighs, which are still hot from when Verg spanked him.

“Ah—you look delicious—you taste delicious—you smell delicious,” Verg whispers in his ears, licking them in the same way that Rai does, and it gives him the shivers. “I’ll do this to you as long as it takes for you to come, you know. So relax and give yourself over to the pleasure."

 _Pleasure? What pleasure?_ Konoe can’t hear anything through the ringing in his ears and his own deep panting breaths, mixed with groans of pain.

Although soon, when Verg grabs his cock, he realizes he is still moderately hard. He closes his eyes and his ears from the world and submerges himself in a world of fantasy.

He tries to imagine the prince doing this to him—perhaps it _does_ hurt if you’re not in heat—perhaps… maybe if he could imagine the prince doing this to him—if it were Rai who wanted to subject him, control him, make him be at his mercy… he would submit to that willingly.

He feels a little tiny thread of pleasure, deep in his hips, and he follows it. Keeping the image of the silver cat in his mind, he keeps following that thread of pleasure, ignoring his surroundings.

“Oy, Chibi—what are you thinking? What are you doing?” Verg growls low in his ear.

But the kitten doesn’t hear him. Instead—he feels a song, one he’d like to sing for his prince—building up inside his chest. This is his own melody, not one that he learned from the demons. This happened when they were together last night—and Konoe sends his song, all his power, to the silver cat.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?! This is not what we’d agreed!”

“You wanted me to submit myself to pleasure, and _that’s_ what I’m doing,” mumbles the kitten, his ears flattening—and then—his vision dissolves into something silver.

He climaxes quite suddenly, and he pulls the demon right along with him—he can feel him releasing inside of him with a groan.

But before he can take full advantage of the relaxation and relief that will come as soon Verg is off of his body, there is an earth-shattering roar, a flash of silver, and an ear-splitting crash.

When Konoe opens his eyes, the devil is nowhere to be seen, and a familiar pair of pale blue eyes are gazing back at him. Rai is kneeling in front of him, a worried look on his face. He feels hands on his ears, in his hair, on his shoulders, and Rai is mumbling desperate words—something that sounds like, “I’m so sorry,” over and over.

Konoe tries to sit up, and to his amazement, he can. He is in some pain, but not nearly what he’d expected. He feels... exhausted. Is this the result of the song? Where is the devil?

“What happened?” the kitten asks. 

“He disappeared. I think I injured him, but he got away before I could kill him,” Rai says. “Are you all right?”

Rai takes off his cloak and wraps it around Konoe’s trembling body. 

“I never want to see something like that again,” Rai says. “I’ve never felt so helpless… but that song?”

“What about it?” Konoe asks.

“It’s what allowed me to escape. I’ve never felt filled with such power. It’s so much stronger than anything those demons have taught you, Konoe. Your _own_ song.” 

“Ah.”

“You’re shivering. Let me take you back to the castle, and I’ll see about getting you treated. Can I move you?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“You didn’t look fine,” Rai says. Konoe looks closely at Rai, and he sees—gods—tracks of tears on his face. “I was helpless to do anything.”

“I’m so sorry,” Konoe whispers, as soon as he’s in Rai’s arms, and he bursts into tears. “All of this was only so I could be with you—and I’ve only made everything worse!” 

“Shush. It’s over now. Come. Relax. You’re all right now,” the prince says, putting on his sovereign act—because if he doesn’t, he might fall apart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verg's payment is to make Konoe "lose himself" in pleasure while Rai watches.
> 
> He restrains the silver cat--when he teleports them, he's able to restrain him with electricity, and he rapes Konoe in front of his lover.
> 
> However--Konoe manages to sing, just as he's about to come--and Rai breaks free from his bonds. He doesn't manage to kill Verg, however, but Verg has disappeared back to the hidden realm.
> 
> Both cats are a mess, however, and Rai carries Konoe back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare from the horrendous experience with Verg.
> 
> Trigger warnings: references to past and recent rape and trauma.

Rai carries the shivering kitten back to the castle, getting him dressed first. He is sticky, covered in fluids that are not his own. Rai can’t stand the smell on him—he hates the fact that his Sanga smells like another person, and Konoe hates it, too.

Konoe wants to bathe, more than anything. And he feels guilty every time he feels Rai touching him. He is exhausted from his song, so he is having trouble controlling his body. He has to rely on the prince to help him with everything—from getting him dressed to carrying him back to the castle. He feels helpless and vulnerable—and utterly disgusting.

He leans his head against Rai’s chest, thinking, _I don’t deserve to be here. I shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have had to watch that._ The kitten can’t get Rai’s pained expression out of his mind—the prince shed tears on his behalf—and it was his fault— _his_ fault—for getting Verg involved in the first place.

This was by far the steepest price he’s had to pay for spending time with Rai—and the cost—it was too great. He never imagined Rai would suffer for his choices.

 _I do not deserve to be by the prince’s side_.

 _I do not deserve his care._  

Yet, Rai cares for him gently, tenderly, shushing him, drying his tears. And when they return to the castle, he asks, “Would you like to bathe? I’ll help you.”

“Please!” It must be past midnight, however, so Konoe is nervous about the prince waking the staff. He doesn’t wish to be a nuisance. His body is still very sore, but he still can’t move.

Rai carries him into a room directly adjacent to the prince’s bedchamber, and to Konoe’s surprise, a door opens into a large bathing area, including a large hot-water bath, partly outdoors, and an indoor area with seating, with showers where one might rinse oneself before entering the bath.

It’s the most luxurious place Konoe has ever seen. His jaw drops.

“This is… beautiful,” he murmurs.

“It was built solely for my use,” Rai says softly. “No one else uses it. We won’t be disturbed here. Come. Let me help you.”

He sets the kitten down gently on one of the stools, and even that hurts his body.

“Do you have the strength to stand?” Rai asks.

Konoe wiggles his toes.  
  
“The feeling is coming back, but I don’t think my legs will hold yet,” he says honestly. 

“All right. Let’s start with your hair and your fur, then.”  
  
Rai strips down first—unashamed and bold as always—stripping his shirt off overhead, and then slipping out of his trousers as well. He’s already left his boots at the door. He smiles softly at the kitten.

“May I help you?” Konoe is surprised he asks, and he nods his head. He helps Rai by lifting his arms up to get out of the borrowed clothes, holding onto his shoulders to stand while Rai pulls his pants off his hips. He winces in anticipation of what’s to come.

Rai turns on the faucet, and steaming hot water flows from the shower above them, soaking the kitten’s head, shoulders, and back. It startles him at first—he’s never had a shower—this is like a warm summer rainstorm, only better, and he doesn’t know what to think of it. He’s overwhelmed by the sensation.

Konoe’s nose is filled with a delightful scent as Rai scrubs shampoo into the kitten’s hair. It soaps up into a rich lather, and Rai uses a little extra to rub into the fur of his ears, which flick down to avoid the strange touch. He adds a little more warm water to the lather and repeats the process, getting his hair and ears squeaky clean.

He also lathers up Konoe’s tail—using a gentle touch.

“I can do this. You don’t have to—”

“Let me. It’s all right. I want to,” Rai says, as he rinses Konoe’s tail. 

So Konoe relaxes a little and allows Rai to continue.

He moves the chair out from under the direct spray, so Konoe’s body is under the water, but his head isn’t. Then, he puts a little conditioner into the kitten’s hair, ears and tail, combing it through thoroughly with his claws, letting it sit for a few moments. It smells nice—like Rai, Konoe thinks. And then, Rai approaches him with a washcloth and some soap. 

He rubs the soap against the washcloth and brings it up to Konoe’s shoulders, using gentle but firm motions against his skin. Konoe can’t help but relax. He enjoys the feeling—and since Rai also uses his hands, it’s a comforting touch. He feels safe. It feels good to wash all of the devil's scent off of his body, and he watches the soapy water flow down the drain.

As Rai’s hands slip down lower on his body, however, Konoe starts to become more and more uncomfortable. He is filled with feelings of guilt, remorse, sorrow, which rise to fear and terror that makes him want to vomit. His body stiffens suddenly, and he shifts away under the water. A small sound comes out of his mouth.

“Please.”

It’s barely audible under the sound of the falling water, but the kitten sees Rai's white ears twitch, and his hands stop—moving away—back to his shoulders, back around his chest, pulling him in tight.

“It’s all right,” Rai whispers into his ear. “You’re going to be all right. Do you want me to stop?”

“I feel—” the kitten’s breath hitches in an unexpected sob, and tears fall, mixing in with the water falling from the shower above, “ _filthy_. I don’t feel like I deserve your touch.” And another sob escapes his mouth before he can suppress it. 

Those words—and the cries coming from the small body in his arms—break Rai’s heart. He is at a loss.

“Konoe.”

He spends some time simply holding the kitten, nuzzling his large black ears, careful to only touch his upper body, which is still trembling.

“There is nothing you could do, nor that could be done to you, that would make me want to touch you less,” Rai whispers. “You are my Sanga. I failed to protect you tonight. I was right there with you—I watched it happen—helplessly—watching that devil hurt you, violate you. Not until you called out to me, till your song reached me, did I have a fighting chance to save you. This is _my_ fault, too. I am so sorry.”

His voice is hoarse, and it sounds different than it ever has—strange enough so the kitten glances up at his face—and those pale blue eyes are shining with tears. It isn’t the water from the shower—the prince is weeping—tears of regret and anguish.

Konoe’s heart feels like it is about to burst.

He takes Rai’s face in his hands.

“Please, please—don’t cry,” he urges, his own tears spilling over the brim. “I would never have gotten away from him if you weren’t there, and you _did_ save me. Rai— _please_ —don’t cry.”

He struggles to brush the trails of tears away from the white cat’s face—his eyes do not get red or pink, nor does his nose get red. It’s such a strange thing. Konoe’s face gets red, and his nose gets a little swollen. He can feel it now, as he wipes it unceremoniously on his arm, which is wet and naked. It will be rinsed in the shower soon enough. 

“Rai, no one has ever cried for me before. Not ever—not that I have ever seen, not that I can remember,” the black kitten says. “I didn’t want to cause you pain. I never want to cause you pain. I wish you hadn’t witnessed that, and I’m so sorry I got V-” and he changes his mind and decides not to call the devil by name, “that demon involved. If I had known, I never would have done it. You know, I did everything only so I could be with you. I only wanted to be with you.” His words spill out quickly, marked with tears of his own. 

Rai smiles softly, his tears slow. He presses his thumbs on Konoe’s cheeks, along the tracks the kitten's tears have made.

“And _you_ would tell me not to cry? Of all people? You may be the first creature to cry for me as well, though I suspect this isn’t the first time you’ve cried for me. Come now, this is enough.”

He pulls him in for a close hug.

“I love you. You are my precious Sanga, and I will always come for you, I will always be there for you. There is nothing you can do that will change that.”

Konoe cuddles up close to his chest. He hears the prince’s chest rumble lowly with several unexpected words.

“It may be too soon to hear this, but to be honest, I _like_ you just a little bit dirty—a little bit filthy—myself. That doesn’t bother me in the least.” 

The words have several effects on him. First, he is shocked. Second, a blush rises from his face into his ears and down into his chest. If he looked a little more closely, he’d notice that isn’t the only place his body is flushing, either. Third, dirty? Filthy? A shudder goes through the kitten’s body, even as he is held close, from the pink tips of his ears to the tip of his tail. And since he is so close to Rai’s body, of course, Rai notices it, too.

He feels a soft kiss on the top of his bed, right between his ears.

“You’re so warm here. I’m sorry, love. Was it too soon for that comment?” It’s whispered softly into his ear. Konoe’s fur fluffs out like a porcupine since it’s wet.

“Mmm,” the kitten says, purring softly.

“Would you like to clean yourself off, or will you allow me to do it for you? I will be very gentle, and I will stop whenever you ask.”

“All right,” the kitten agrees, quietly, letting the larger cat gently run his hands over his body. It is soothing, but at the same time slightly nerve-wracking as well. He still isn’t quite comfortable with the touch—slightly nervous—afraid of the pain, and still afraid of judgment—his own, more than of the prince’s, at this point.

Every inch those hands touch his skin—each time he feels Rai touching him—the evening’s events rush through his mind, and he shivers uncontrollably.

“He’s gone,” Rai whispers. “He got what he wanted—from both of us—and the best satisfaction he will get is if we continue to suffer. So please, don’t worry on my behalf. I’m just trying my hardest for you. Please—just let me help you—I want to touch you—I want to feel connected. It’s all right.”

 _Does he want to touch me?_ The kitten’s black ears perk up to those words, and he is stunned, but they help him relax—even a little more.

“Can you stand?”

Using Rai’s shoulders as support, Konoe pulls himself to his feet. He can feel the washcloth gently washing his legs, cleaning off the dirt, grime, and fluids, and he holds back his tears. He simply lets Rai’s hands move where they will, and he allows the touch, even if it stings or burns. He flinches slightly, but he permits it. Just to be held securely is enough—to know he is still wanted, still desired—it's enough.

Finally, the soap is rinsed from his body, and Rai washes himself off quickly as well. He picks up the kitten easily and carries him to the steaming pool.

“It’s salt water,” Rai explains. “It should be good for injuries such as these—and fortunately, I didn’t see any blood. But it may sting a little. Just give it some time, all right? Do you want to get in on your own, or do you want me to help you?" 

“Please, just put me in all at once,” the kitten says, trying to be brave. He closes his eyes, his arms wrapped around Rai’s neck. As soon as his lower half is immersed, his entire body stiffens in pain.

“Is this too much?” Rai asks, concerned, ready to lift him out, trying to look at Konoe’s face for a reaction, but he can’t see it pressed into his chest the way it is.

His head shakes back and forth determinedly, however, so Rai lets the kitten float in the water for a moment, and soon, he begins to relax. The heat and water feel good on his body, soothing and pleasant. The water has a mild herbal scent, too, which he finds relaxing.

Rai keeps an eye on the kitten. He’s so young—and to have his second sexual encounter be such a violent one—he seems to be taking it amazingly well. Rai finds it slightly suspicious and wonders if the reality of it will hit him later. Should he talk to him about it?

“Konoe, kitten,” he starts, and those black ears perk up from the water immediately in response to his Touga’s voice. “How are you feeling?”

“Ah, um, the water feels nice,” the kitten says, and while his ears are tuned attentively toward the prince, his eyes avoid the prince’s gaze.

“Actually, I meant emotionally. That was a very violent act.”

“Oh. Yes.” The small body freezes in the water, his legs coming down to touch the ground. The kitten is still facing away from Rai, however.

“You must have felt very helpless,” Rai continues.

“Um, yes.” There is a brief pause, and then the kitten turns to him suddenly—an angry look on his face. Then, he bursts out, “You _watched_! You watched _everything_ —you saw _everything_ the demon did to me! Why didn’t you look _away_?!”

“I...” Taken aback by the kitten’s anger, Rai resists the urge to defend himself. “I felt that looking away would be the same as abandoning you. Verg would have still done what he did—maybe he would have hurt you, even more, made you cry out or scream to get my attention if I had looked away—and I couldn’t abandon you.”

“But I asked you—no, I _begged_ you—to look away! Why didn’t you listen to me?” Tears are shining in his eyes. He looks devastated, almost betrayed, and the look in his eyes pains the prince greatly.

“Don’t you understand? There is _nothing_ I could see— _nothing_ that could be done to you—that would change how I feel about you, Konoe.” Rai reaches a hand out to the kitten, but he stays just out of reach, avoiding his touch. “Please. Listen to me. I couldn’t let you suffer alone. I _couldn’t_ simply let you suffer alone.”

“You weren’t! Every time you moved, each time to tried to release yourself from those bonds—weren’t you shocked? I couldn’t _stand_ that! I _hated_ seeing that!” The kitten’s ears have gone from flattened against his head in anger to drooped in sadness. “I was helpless. It _hurt_ me to see you suffer. It was _all_ my fault—I could do _nothing_ to help you. Not only were you suffering physically, but you had to watch... that. You had to watch what he did to me. And what he did to me wasn’t _all_ painful, Rai! I _wasn’t_ suffering like you were!” Guilty tears stream down his face.

“I know,” Rai murmurs. “You did _well_. You did _so_ well. It was your second time in a situation like that—only your second time being handled like that—and he was _so_ violent with you—and yet you managed to _shorten_ it somehow. Konoe, you did _so_ well. You managed to keep your head and think on your feet. I am _so_ proud of you.”

“What?” Konoe looks stunned.

“You _knew_ —you were able to think, even under such terrifying circumstances—that the sooner you finished, the sooner the situation would be resolved for both of us, right?” 

“I did,” he says quietly.

“And—you even managed to call for me, in your song. It was a beautiful sound—powerful and beautiful. I couldn’t have freed myself without your song.” 

Konoe finally meets the prince’s cool blue gaze. He is being earnest in his praise. He isn’t just saying these things to make him feel better. He is honestly sharing heartfelt feelings. Konoe can feel it, and he feels a little bit of the weight lifting from his shoulders. He sighs softly.

“You are my precious partner—my precious Sanga—and it almost killed me to watch that. But I _never_ would have looked away, I never would have left you alone. I would have given my kingdom up to prevent you from suffering the way you did.”

“N-no.” _That can never happen_. “Not on my account. I’m here to _support_ you. I’m your Sanga. You shouldn’t have to give up _anything_ to be with me. Please.”

“I would, though,” Rai insists. “As much as you would give of yourself, I would give as well.”

Finally, to Rai’s relief, the kitten moves closer to him in the water, accepting his outstretched hand. The prince doesn’t hesitate even a moment. He pulls the kitten in close, ignoring his startled gasp and his bristled fur—wet and spiky—all for the sake of having him close to his body once again. 

“Please, let me hold you for a while,” Rai whispers. “I don’t want anyone else touching you.”

Konoe relents, and he relaxes in the comfort of his familiar arms. They soothe him. They aren’t demanding—they don’t want anything from him, they aren’t taking anything from him, they don’t drain his power, they aren’t asking for anything. They are simply a loving support—and he can hardly believe they are real.

“I _hated_ to see him touching you,” Rai murmurs. “I know you’d rather not think about it, but I will kill him if I ever see him again.” 

Slowly, Rai sits back down, taking the kitten with him, lowering him into the hot water up to his neck. He is also surrounded by Rai’s hair, floating around his body like a silver cloud—fine and straight. He looks like a different cat with all his fur and hair wet. His ears look proportionally smaller with his fur flat and wet, although when he shakes his head lightly, the fur sticks out straight and spiky, giving him a cute, youthful look.

Konoe’s fur—when wet—looks even darker. The inky black is very thick—easily as thick as the fur on the prince’s tail, if not thicker. Rai runs his fingers through it, absently, admiring its texture—remembering its original color.

“You know,” Rai says, “you probably don’t want to hear this, but I think this black fur suits you very well. It‘s beautiful. I loved your original color—the white and caramel color was so perfectly innocent. But this black fur—there’s just something so mysterious about it. It’s unusual and sexy—and when I see it on your tail, or even here—” he brushes Konoe’s ears—“so close to your young, innocent face, it’s such a strange contrast.”

Konoe looks up at Rai at the compliment.

“Well, you can say such things when you have such perfect fur of your own.” He lets his hands run through the length of the prince’s tail, and he feels a little shiver beneath his fingers, much to his surprise.

“I’m not, though.” Rai tilts Konoe’s chin up slightly, meeting his warm golden honey gaze. “What I’m saying is that while you might miss your original color, even if it never comes back, I think this black is equally beautiful. I like you this way just as much.”

“But it’s because I’m cursed!” Konoe exclaims. “How can you say such a thing?”

“I care for you. I care nothing of curses. The color of your fur is simply the color of your fur, isn’t it? If it changes back, I will be happy for your sake. If it doesn’t, I will enjoy being bonded to an amazing black Sanga for the rest of my life.”

Another load feels lifted from the kitten’s shoulders, and he curls his head against the larger cat’s chest. When he does this, Rai notices that the kitten’s ears are very, very warm.

“You’re burning up! We need to get you out of this heat! I’m so sorry—I forgot you aren’t used to it, and your size—and the season—I’m so sorry. Let me help you.”

Rai quickly climbs out of the water, holding Konoe in his arms. He grabs a fluffy towel for the kitten, drying off his hair and fur first, and then wrapping it around his body. Then, he grabs a towel for himself, wrapping it around his waist. Konoe watches as Rai steps away a few feet, and shakes the water from his hair and his fur. Water sprays everywhere, and it leaves Rai’s hair and fur spiky and wild-looking. Konoe can't suppress a smile.

“Come. You need to rest.”

The prince carries the kitten back into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He places Konoe delicately on his bed, as though he were something breakable. 

“Let me comb out your hair and fur so it doesn’t tangle,” Rai suggests.

This is what Bardo has done for him for the past two months, so Konoe gets comfortable. However, he isn’t wearing a robe this time—only a towel. Instead, Rai slips him under the covers, taking away the towel—“to keep the sheets dry,” he explains. And then he attacks Konoe’s hair and ears with a comb.

It feels hypnotic. No pulling, only gently stroking, and Konoe feels relaxed very soon. He automatically stretches out his tail behind him as well, offering it to be combed and cared for as well. Rai hadn’t planned on combing it, because his fur is so short. But he is so cute when relaxed, Rai can hardly decline the opportunity.

He gently combs through the fur on Konoe’s tail as well, touching his body carefully and reverently—providing a connection for both of them, though not fueled with passion or heat. This type of grooming feels like much-needed love and affection. It feels like Rai is saying Konoe belongs here, with him, and that he will always belong here—rather than something fueled by ardent desire.

That desire—for now—has been hidden away on Rai’s part. The kitten has suffered so much today. He simply needs care. Once his fur is finished, Rai thinks he hears him soundly sleeping, so he gets to work on his own fur and hair. His own hair is long and has always been a chore, so when he feels two small hands—with drawn claws—combing through the ends of his long hair—he turns in surprise.

“Let me help,” Konoe says shyly. 

Rai hands him the comb. “Would you like to try this?”

“I usually use my claws on my own hair. Would you rather I use a comb?”

“Use whatever you like,” Rai replies, but he rather likes the feeling of the small hands untangling his hair so carefully. It’s rather enchanting and relaxing. He reclines against a pillow on the bed, allowing the kitten continue—until the events of the evening replay horrifyingly in his mind. Then he reaches out his hands to stop the smaller ones. “Wait—aren’t you exhausted? Perhaps you should rest instead?”

“I am, but I want to do this. Please,” Konoe’s soft voice insists.

Hearing the determined tone in the kitten’s voice makes Rai change his mind, and he releases the small hands, permitting the touch. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of small fingers and claws combing through his hair—meticulous and careful.

Konoe is enchanted by the prince’s beautiful hair. For now, the evening’s prior events have fallen into the recesses of his mind. The only thing before him now is this mountain of gorgeous hair—strand after strand, left to be detangled, carefully and without pulling, he works from the ends up to the roots, section after section. The prince’s hair is shiny and straight, thick and full, and it’s perfect.

It gives him something tangible to focus on, something real—a project to do—and something to occupy his thoughts. Although his body is feeling much better than it was earlier, having something else to occupy his thoughts is helpful.

Within half an hour, he is finished, and he is able to run his claws through his prince’s hair smoothly—and the prince is very relaxed, almost asleep, it appears, though his eyes are half-open, watching the smaller cat as he works so diligently. 

“Will you sleep now?” Rai asks.

The kitten gives a yawn and a stretch, and he curls up on his side, careful not to crowd the prince. The moment he does, however, the prince turns to his side and pulls him in close.

“May I?”

“Oh, um, yes. I just didn’t want to be a bother,” he says timidly.

“You are never a bother,” Rai murmurs into the black ear he is nuzzling. He loves the feeling of that compact, warm body pulled in close to his, though his heart still hurts at the thought of what was done to it only a few hours earlier. He feels tears burning in his eyes as he pushes the thought from his mind. “You belong here with me.”

He feels the small form relax and sigh quietly, and soon, the kitten falls asleep in his arms. As soon as he is sure Konoe is asleep—and only then—does the prince allow himself to sleep. He keeps his arms securely locked around the smaller body as he sleeps soundly.

During the night, however—Konoe has a vivid nightmare.

He finds himself in the forest again—with the yellow demon. This time, the demon isn’t in his cat form. He has horns and his hairless tail. Rai isn’t anywhere to be seen, either—it’s only Verg and Konoe. Verg’s low voice is drawling on, as he has Konoe pinned to the ground, slowly pulling ribbons from that indecent outfit from earlier that evening from his body.

“I’ve decided that since what I wanted in payment from you was stolen by your white cat, you will need to come with me, to my world. You have no choice in the matter—that is, if you want to ever be free of your obligation from me. Of course, I _could_ remain here, in my demon form, torturing you and your prince on a regular basis, if you prefer. But I’m sure you’d rather keep him out of it, wouldn’t you?”

“Please—don’t do this—”

“Ah—but you don’t know what it is you’ll be missing,” Verg growls lowly. “I will treat you so well, you’ll hardly know yourself.”  
  
“But why me? What do you want with me?” 

“You’re selfless. You put others’ needs before your own. It’s such an unusual trait in your kind—Ribika are selfish creatures. I’ve never seen one such as you—well, I saw _one_ such as you, about twenty years ago. But he died, painfully and heart-breakingly, for the sake of his lover. Now, I have the opportunity once again, and I won’t let you slip away.”

Konoe struggles with all his might, but all that does is make his outfit disappear into smaller and smaller pieces.

“I don’t _want_ to go with you!” 

“It’s rare that a slave _wants_ to be with his master—at least at first,” Verg purrs. “I’m not worried about that. The things I will teach you—they will surely change your mind. I have my methods.”

He applies a shock to the kitten’s tail.

“Plus, won’t you feel differently toward me if I break your curse?” 

Konoe feels a slippery sensation down the length of his entire tail—Verg’s hands feel almost slimy—but as he watches, the inky black has disappeared, revealing his original color.

“What’s this? White? You’re really a _white_ cat? Enchanting!”

Konoe manages to slip free, only to have his ankle caught.

“Oh ho—I don’t _think_ so,” Verg hisses. “I said, you would _not_ escape from me, didn’t I? And do you really want to drag your prince into your own mess? You don’t seem the type. Come, let me show you what I mean…”

“No—please—no—don’t touch me— _please_!”

Another shock, and another—and Konoe screams—and he feels Verg’s hands violate him—and he wakes up screaming.

“Oy, oy—it’s all right—you’re safe now.”

His ears twitch to sound of Rai’s voice. He sits up suddenly, and the prince is right here with him.

He takes a deep shuddering breath. A dream? It was just a dream.

A large hand strokes his back comfortingly.

“You are all right. He will never hurt you again.”

Trying to make himself relax, Konoe lies down, turning his body toward Rai, burying his face in the prince’s chest—burying his nose in his scent, in his hair, pulling himself closer to him. Rai’s chest feels tight and painful.

“It’s all right. You’re all right,” he continues to whisper, stroking his back, his ears, his hair. At this moment, Rai believes he would endure any hardship for the sake of this small cat. It makes little logical sense, of course, but such things can’t be helped. He coaxes the small cat, comforting him till he falls back into a restful sleep.

Rai, however, remains awake for some time, enjoying the feel of the kitten in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Konoe wakes in the palace, and Rai tries to convince him to let him spend the day with him to deal with the final devil's trial. Konoe refuses but allows him to walk him home.
> 
> Froud's request goes about as you might expect.
> 
> Trigger warning: violence.
> 
> Chapter summary at the bottom.

The next morning, Konoe awakes, still in Rai’s arms. Rai is also awake, and has been for some time, but has been waiting for the black cat to wake on his own. He hopes that allowing him extra sleep will help his healing, allow his mind to heal from the trauma of the previous evening, and help him feel more comfortable.

Konoe startles at first but settles when surrounded by Rai’s scent. 

“Are you awake?” Rai’s voice is always a comfort as well. Konoe remembers it well: even when he was at his home in Karou he thought Rai’s voice soothing and warm. Now, it’s even more soothing.

“Hmm,” Konoe hums softly, cuddling himself back snugly in Rai’s arms and against his body for a moment. As his body wakes fully, he realizes he is very, very sore. His legs and his back are sore, his buttocks and where Verg entered him so roughly are raw. 

The memories from last night come rushing in, all at once, flooding his mind—and tears right along with them—Rai’s pained expression as he watched the whole thing. Konoe’s helplessness—and the fact that he probably still owes one more devil something else this evening. He is flooded with hopelessness, and his body suddenly is sapped of energy.

Rai feels the kitten’s lungs hitch in a sob.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” His voice is full of concern—he’d hoped that by remaining by the young one’s side that waking this morning would be less painful. And he’s neglected his duties this morning in order to care for his Sanga. But he doesn’t mind—although he feels a little helpless since upon waking his kitten is already reduced to tears. “It’s all right. You’ll be all right. I’m right here with you.” 

Konoe takes a deep breath and it’s shaky and uneven.

“Rai, I still have one more devil to deal with tonight, and I don’t even know what he wants. I should go back to the inn and just deal with him honestly and openly. I don’t know what else to do!” 

The kitten sounds so helpless, nearly hopeless, and Rai wants to encourage him, so he opens his mouth.

“Konoe—we made it through yesterday. You may still be suffering symptoms from Verg’s assault—and I’m so sorry for it—but you did everything you could _and_ you sang your heart out at just the right time. If you can do that again—possibly even earlier—now we know what to do. We will be all right. Stick to me this evening. Do you want me to stay with you today?” 

“No, you have things you need to do,” Konoe says, still discouraged and desperate. “This is _my_ fault. I feel terrible for dragging you into this mess.”

“Let me walk you back to the inn, at least.”  
  
Rai gets up and throws on his clothes, and he helps dress Konoe, who is much slower. He is wounded and needs assistance with his clothes. He is quite tender and sore, and Rai helps as much as possible. However, with every bit of his assistance, Konoe feels guilty. 

 _Why have I dragged him into this? What right do I have to do this?_ The kitten is filled with remorse, and he can’t stop tears from falling.

Of course, Rai notices the tears.

“Are you in pain?”

“Um, yes, but I’m all right,” Konoe answers, avoiding eye contact.

“What is it? Why the tears?” Rai asks, gently, tipping the kitten’s face up toward his own. “You can talk to me. You can tell me anything.”

“I… just feel so bad for involving you in all of this,” Konoe says quietly, still avoiding eye contact, even with his face tipped up toward his beloved prince’s.

“Look at me,” Rai says, using a rather commanding tone. “Konoe.”

The kitten meets his gaze.

 _So obedient and compliant_ , thinks the prince. _I wonder what else I might command him to do…_ and then Rai feels a flash of guilt for thinking such a thing at such a time. He swallows his guilt along with his desire.

“Konoe, there is nothing you could do, nor that could be done to you, that would make me think less of you or that would make me love you less. I consider you mine—I love you—you are my Sanga. I am likewise your Touga. I will always heed your call. Do you understand?”

A few more tears spill from the kitten’s eyes.

“I don’t deserve you,” whispers Konoe.

Rai smiles softly, kissing the kitten’s soft lips gently. “I feel the same. So stop this.”

Like before, Rai walks Konoe back to the inn, through the forest and directly to the inn—the short way this time, rather than through the town past the library. He sees Bardo at the front desk, who looks concerned when he sees Konoe's pale face.

“How was it, Konoe? Hey—what’s happened? Are you injured?”

“Please, let him rest and recover for the day,” Rai interjects, not letting Bardo ask anything else.

“Of course,” Bardo says, though his voice remains concerned. His concern leaves Rai confused. Is it possible that the tiger cat really does mean what he said about caring for this kitten? Of course, he would. Rai can hardly imagine anyone spending time with his Sanga and not coming to care for him in some way, unless they were envious of him, perhaps, which, sadly, is what happened to him at his home.

“I have nothing strenuous in mind,” Froud purrs softly, taking the black kitten by the arm as the white cat bristles. “Relax, now. He will be in good hands! I have an easy schedule planned for him. He should have no problems. We shall see you tonight at the ball, Shironekochan.”

Rai reluctantly leaves the exhausted kitten—after Konoe insists upon it—in the hands of Bardo and the devilish cat—and returns to his palace to prepare for the final evening’s activities. He finds himself listless and worried, oddly distracted, leaving most of his duties to his staff. 

Froud, in the meantime, gets to work on the kitten.

“I’ve been eagerly waiting for you, Konekochan. Let’s get started.” With a bounce in his step, he leads the kitten upstairs to his room.

Dejected and slightly fearful, Konoe follows the devil up the stairs, his ears drooping and his tail bristled at the base. Froud opens the door, inviting the kitten inside with a flourish of his hand. He follows, closing the door behind him. He leans up against the door, examining Konoe from head to toe with appraising green eyes.

“Strip,” Froud says, folding his arms.

The kitten’s ears perk up in surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I said, strip. Your current outfit, while adorable and well-made—and covered in your white kitty’s scent—will not do for the ball. I’m waiting.”

The kitten looks down. This is not really new for him. However, Froud’s approach is much more direct, and Konoe is not very bold. He just needs to get through this evening somehow, and he will be rid of these devils. So he slowly pulls off his boots and socks and then slips the borrowed tunic, decorated with the Setsura crest, over his head. Then he unties his trousers and slips out of them, sliding them off his waist, folding the clothes up neatly on a pile on the floor.

He bites his lip and waits, his face lowered to the floor, uncomfortable with Froud’s direct gaze.

“I said _strip_.”

Technically, Konoe is still in his underwear, so he slips them off as well. Verg wanted him naked for a bath, so this shouldn’t be so difficult. However, after last night’s activities, the kitten is much more nervous. After shyly slipping out of his last garments, he fluffs up his tail and curls it around his waist to cover himself, the tip of his tail twitching nervously.

“Much better,” Froud says. “Do you feel shy around me? You shouldn’t. You have such a lovely form.”

Konoe keeps his eyes lowered, but he feels Froud approaching him. A hand strokes him from his shoulder down his chest, down his sides, and to his stomach. He can't help taking a sharp breath in response to the unwanted touch. 

“You were treated poorly last night, weren’t you?” Froud asks. “Quite violently, perhaps? Verg was upset, wasn’t he? He left marks on this gorgeous pale skin of yours.” The demon cat walks around Konoe’s body, touching it lightly, making him shiver.

“Please,” Konoe says. He is close to tears, and his voice is shaking as much as his body. He hates the feeling of Froud’s cold gloved fingers against his skin.

“I wonder where else he left marks on you—perhaps marks that cannot be seen,” Froud murmurs, directly into Konoe’s ear, while stroking his lower back and dropping his hand even further to the curve of his rear.

“Kitten,” Froud murmurs. “You don’t have to be so afraid. You have nothing to fear from me. Didn’t I tell you? You don’t owe me anything. I’m just trying to decide how best to dress you for this evening’s event—in a way that your Shironekochan will appreciate.”

Again, both cold hands slide up and then down Konoe’s body—tracing his waistline.

“You have such a beautiful body. I see why Verg was fascinated. Let me see what I can do to accent your figure.” 

Froud strokes his hands against the kitten’s legs. Even that touch fills Konoe with revulsion. A pair of black and grey striped leggings appear in their wake, looking as though they are painted on, as well as shiny black boots that come up to his knees.

When Froud touches his chest, while embracing him from behind, he finds himself dressed in a slim-fitting long-sleeved red jacket with black fur trim at the hip, collar, and wrists, with black closures and a ribbon tie at the neck. Its hood is also trimmed with black fur.

This look is complete with black gloves, and after covering Konoe’s tail with red stripes, Finally, Froud pulls his hands through the kitten’s black ears—turning them to their original color: white with brown tips.

When Konoe sees himself in a reflection—also provided by Froud—he feels somewhat relieved. While the outfit is form-fitting, showing off every curve—it isn’t indecent. He is also provided with a black and red mask, which fits over the top part of his face, and ties behind his head with a red ribbon.

“My ears,” Konoe says, touching them while staring into his reflection. “Will they stay this color?”

“Ah—only if you wish it,” Froud says. “Do you like the look? I think you’re rather adorable.”

“I do,” Konoe says, still rather amazed, though he tries to stay away from the devil cat’s wandering hands.

“Then—let’s be on our way.”

Froud leads him through the dining room, showing him off to Bardo, who is also quite impressed. Covered but adorable—and those ears are sweet and innocent. Bardo is glad to see him, complimenting him on his look, but somehow unable to take his eyes off the kitten’s waist and hips, covered in stripes.

Froud teleports him to the castle, where they are some of the earliest guests to arrive this evening.

He leads his charge onto the dance floor, where Konoe tires after several vigorous dances. However, he meets Takeshi and is unable to decline when asked to dance with him as well.

When Rai makes his entrance—dressed in silver, from head to toe—he makes a beeline for Konoe.

“Your ears—did something happen to the curse?” It’s the first thing Rai notices about Konoe’s outfit. Well—perhaps not the first. The _first_ thing Rai notices is the beautiful shape of his Sanga’s body, but he wouldn’t say that out loud—not in the ballroom, at least. “You look beautiful. Will you dance?”

Holding his arm out to the kitten, the prince leads Konoe out to the dance floor, where they also dance several sets. They attract every eye on the dance floor, thanks to the prince’s elegant movements.

When Rai notices his Sanga is tiring, he grabs him something to drink and leads him out to the veranda.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m exhausted,” Konoe admits, taking a sip of sparkling champagne from the glass Rai has offered.

“How about you skip the song performance this evening?” Rai suggests. “You’re already mine. I don’t need to see it tonight. Where is the devil? And have you figured out what he wants?”  
  
“He hasn’t said,” Konoe says, nervous and looking around.

“Let’s walk a little,” Rai suggests, wanting some privacy with his adorable Sanga. “Out to the bench. You can rest there.” 

He leads the kitten to the bench in the middle of the garden under the light of the full moon, enjoying the scent between his ears. No matter what, his Sanga just smells right. They will wait there together until the devil shows himself.

Rai sits beside him, embracing his shoulders, and grooms his ears—it’s been so long since he’s seen that color, and he realizes he has missed it. Somehow, the color fits Konoe much better than black, making his innocence even more pronounced. Rai can’t help letting his mind wander, wondering what it would be like to have this kitten, with these ears, falling apart beneath his hands, begging for release. 

He is slightly shocked by the images of his own thoughts—for while he would never hurt his Sanga, the idea of making him do anything has a certain appeal. But why he would be thinking this now, after last night's trauma, is indeed shocking, so Rai keeps his thoughts to himself.  _It must be those leggings._

Within a short while, long before the stroke of midnight, Froud makes an appearance. Dressed in his usual black leather outfit and wearing a light smile, he offers a lighthearted greeting.

“What is it you want?” Rai asks directly. “As I’m sure you know, I’m the prince of this land, and there isn’t much that I cannot obtain. Release my Sanga from his obligation.”

“Well, that should be easy enough,” Froud says, his voice light and airy. “For what I want is _you_.”

“What?” Konoe interrupts. “What do you mean? He has _nothing_ to do with this!”

“Oh, but Konekochan, he does! I’ve had my eye on him for a long, long time. He and I share part of the same soul, you see. He _loves_ to kill. He may not realize it yet—and you’ve been a great source of distraction with this ‘love’ business. But even that does not top the feeling he gets when he takes another’s life.”

Konoe is about to deny Froud’s words, but he happens to glance at Rai—who is staring right at Froud with a degree of recognition in his eyes.

“What do you want with me?” Rai asks.

“I would like you to join me, in my world,” Froud says. “If you feel it’s necessary, I can make a place for the kitten as well. However, I suspect after joining me, you will find his presence a hindrance.”

“No,” whispers Konoe, and then starts to protest a little louder. “ _I_ brought you here. You shouldn’t be able to ask something like this!”

“I can ask for whatever I like in payment, Konekochan,” Froud replies.

“If I did come with you, would you leave this kitten alone?” Rai asks.

“Rai—you can’t be serious!” Konoe exclaims, but his prince has his eyes trained on the devil, and he feels like his words are falling on deaf ears. “I _need_ you—I won’t let you!” 

Froud laughs lightly.

“I would, but I suspect you would not be able to help yourself. We probably should take the kitten along as entertainment and as a plaything. When you tire of him, you can consume him. His pure soul will certainly increase your powers.” The devil’s words strike fear into Konoe’s heart, especially since those green eyes look at him so lasciviously.

“No.” Konoe grabs Rai’s arm with both his hands. “No! You can’t possibly be considering this!” 

With those words, the prince looks down at his Sanga with determination, and the look in those pale blue eyes silences the pleas falling from his lips. It seems to say, _trust me._

“Before I decide, would you tell me about your world?” Rai asks.

Konoe, who still hasn’t gotten a chance to collect his words or thoughts, looks at his prince more carefully now. He is armed with both his longsword and dagger this evening—and these are _not_ weapons used for show and not part of his costume, Konoe realizes. Could he be planning to _kill_ Froud? _Does he… want me to sing?_  

Opening his mouth, in his sing-song voice, Froud starts talking.

“My world is a blank slate, where my power controls everything. I rule by only seeking the purest form of joy—and you will, too. All you’d need to do is embrace that part of yourself that loves to kill, loves to inflict pain, loves to feel the life-force of another trickle through his fingers. You’d fit right in—I knew it the moment I set eyes on you.”

“I see,” Rai replies. Konoe hears a slight trembling in Rai’s voice. “Why me?”

“Ah, you should know,” Froud returns. “Don’t you remember? Before your parents passed, and they were _so_ strict with you—your father beating you for even minor infractions of his commands, and even for no apparent reason—you yourself made this discovery while sword training. You found the warmth in taking life from another, didn't you?”

Rai doesn’t respond, but Konoe sees recognition in his eyes. 

“Oh yes, the tiger cat was your trainer then, wasn’t he? And he runs an inn now because he couldn’t _stand_ seeing what you were turning into, isn’t that right? Didn’t he try to warn you, try to stop you, try to take you with him?”  
  
Rai keeps quiet, and the black kitten simply stares.

“The tiger took you hunting one day—it was your first time killing prey—and you didn’t just kill it for its meat. Oh no! What _you_ felt—when you felt its blood running through your fingers—was _warmth_. That warmth is _my joy_ —the joy of _life itself_ —and the best part, the _sweetest_ part, is when it comes to an end.” 

Still, not a word from Rai and Konoe starts to worry. He stands up from the bench and approaches his prince with concern.

“The tiger cat saw what you’d done—how you’d not only slaughtered it—but how you enjoyed yourself, how you covered yourself in the creature's blood, and it frightened him. He was afraid of what you were becoming. He was afraid for you and afraid _of_ you. And from there, it grew only worse. Wasn’t there another incident, in fact?” 

“Stop this,” Rai says, his voice low.

“You remember, don’t you? Before the tiger cat left your side, you were training—practicing—with real swords at the palace. Your father had recently beaten you—for what, probably nothing—and you were _angry_. Still, fighting made you feel better. But then—it was like your true self showed through this calm exterior mask you wear.”

“ _Stop_ it,” Rai warns again. This story—Konoe has never heard it—and it frightens him. A chill runs down his spine.

“But it’s what happened! I saw it _all_. You called out to me then—your very _soul_ called out to me at that moment! It was as if you’d lost _all_ your senses! Even though your opponent had yielded and accepted his defeat, you couldn’t stop yourself. You wanted blood. You wanted to _see_ blood. You wanted to _feel_ his blood in your hands!”

Froud’s hands reach out and grab the kitten, and Rai starts suddenly, as though waking from a dream.

“Don’t touch him!”

“Konekochan, the prince is _not_ the gallant figure you believe him to be. He _enjoys_ suffering—he _wants_ to make others suffer—and he wants to squeeze their lives from his hands, feeling the warmth of their bodies as they bleed to death. Screams that may frighten a pure soul like yours—those are better music to him than your sweetest song,” Froud whispers into Konoe’s ears. Shivers crawl up his spine and make his fur fluff out. 

“No—that can’t be true!” Konoe protests.

“In some ways, you should thank your parents for treating you with such cruelty and coldness, since you’d never have found your _true_ self otherwise,” Froud says to Rai. “So… aren’t you curious? Don’t you want to experience more? Don't you want to get to know your _true_ self?”

“No.” The single word falls softly from Rai’s lips, and he appears frozen in place. “Let go of the kitten—if it’s me you want—let go of him.” 

“Rai…” Konoe says, trying to meet the prince’s gaze. _This isn’t right—this is not my prince—this is not his true self!_  

“Don’t you find yourself wanting to _ravage_ this creature? You know he’s in pain from what he went through last night—and yet—you _want_ to hear his screams. You want to cause them yourself. Is that the _real_ reason you couldn't look away? Think of the fun we could have together—of breaking him together!”

The words cast another ice cold chill down the kitten’s spine.

“Let me go!” Konoe shouts. “Rai—don’t listen to him! I know you, and this is not you!”

Beautiful, pale blue eyes meet Konoe’s at this moment, and they are filled with sadness.

“No—it’s _not_ who you are! Even if it was how you were—long ago—who you are today is different! You have been fighting that evil all these years—and you’ve been _alone_! You’re not alone anymore! I won’t leave you, I won’t let you succumb to this madness!”

Suddenly, Konoe’s tail is grabbed forcefully, painfully, making him cry out. Still trapped in Froud’s grip, the kitten calls out to Rai. 

“Please, Rai—in the same way you told me that nothing I did could influence the way you feel about me, I feel the same about you! I don’t _care_ about your past! I only want to be with you in the future! Please!”

“Look at how hard he struggles for your sake, Shironekochan,” Froud murmurs, now stroking his tail, keeping his other arm around Konoe’s waist, preventing him from escape. “He is _begging_ you, _pleading_ you—doesn’t that feel amazing?”

Froud touches Konoe’s chin, tipping it up slightly so he has to meet those narrow green eyes.

“You’re so obedient, so submissive, and so wonderfully desperate. I wonder what sort of fun we could have with you in my world…”

“No—Rai—please!” _Why isn’t he doing anything? Why isn’t he moving?_ Then, Konoe realizes he needs to reach out to his Touga in another way. He silences his voice, stops moving his body, and tries to concentrate.

_What do I want to tell him? What does he need to hear right now?_

With his whole heart, Konoe reaches inside himself to pull out a song—his own melody—and the feelings stretching out from him communicate his feelings for the silver cat standing there.

_I love you. Stay with me. I need you. I trust you. The past doesn’t matter, and it doesn’t change my feelings for you. I want to be with you._

A warm, bright light seems to break open from Konoe’s chest, and he pushes his feelings toward his prince.

 _Please. Hear me. Hear my feelings_.

Tendrils of light, thin and delicate, stretch from Konoe’s body and engulf Rai. They caress his hair, his face, his lips, his body.

 _Please, Rai. I love you_.

The silver cat looks up with a start when the melody hits him, his ears twitching suddenly. _What am I doing? What am I even thinking? That’s my Sanga. He trusts me. I can’t abandon him._

Then, Rai draws both his weapons.

“I will not come with you,” Rai says firmly. “Release my Sanga and be gone from this world!”

Before his eyes, the devil cat holding Konoe changes shape into an insect-like dragon—black shining an iridescent green. With the shift, he pushes Konoe away from him into the grass.

“Fight me, then,” Froud says. “Fight me to the death!”

Konoe sings with all his might—pushing every last bit of feeling and energy he has toward his Touga. He is blinded by the flash of silver that rushes past him, and he hears Rai’s swords clanking against the spindly arms of the dragon who is armed with sharp blades and moves quickly, like the wind. 

The fight lasts only a few minutes because somehow Rai manages to slice across both of Froud’s eyes, causing the demon to scream in pain. However, at the same moment, the sharp blade at the end of Froud’s arm reaches out and takes Rai’s right eye, making him yell loudly as well.

Konoe feels sympathetic pain in his own eye—and screams on his behalf—but continues his song, rushing toward his Touga. 

Despite his injury, Rai takes his chance while the dragon is blinded. He drags the blade across the dragon’s neck, making it seep a greenish liquid. Froud howls again, and suddenly, he disappears in a flash of green flame, leaving the earth around him sizzling.

Rai topples onto the grass, and Konoe rushes toward him, cradling his lover's head in his lap, tears flowing, realizing his song has changed. It sounds different now—softer, gentler—and the tendrils from his fingers reach out toward the silver cat’s wounded eye. It’s gushing blood.

The kitten can’t believe it—an injury this severe— _he’s suffering because of me—_ on his behalf—and he continues his soothing song, while Rai blinks his other eye, staring up at Konoe. While Konoe is singing, however, he realizes that the pain from his own eye is decreasing at an amazing rate—is this because their connection is weakening, or is it because the song is working? 

The song doesn’t heal the missing eye, but it stops the bleeding, and the prince’s fast heart rate and breathing calms, and he starts to relax on the lap of the kitten. Eventually, after some minutes, the prince reaches his hands up to Konoe’s face, and says, “Thank you. You can stop singing now. The pain—it’s gone. Thank you.”

Konoe finally stops his song and collapses into the grass. He is exhausted. He has been singing for the length of the battle plus several minutes of intense healing, straight from his heart—in desperation to heal his beloved prince. Rai sits up.

The prince’s hair and outfit are covered in blood—both his own and that green fluid from Froud. But is it really over? Does this mean their trials are truly over?

“He’s gone,” whispers Rai. “We did it—together. You did it. Without your help, I wouldn’t have had a chance. But with your song, Konoe—that was the most power I’ve ever felt. You were amazing.”

“Rai…” Konoe says. He is filled with guilt, and tears drip down his face. “But because of me… your eye! You’ve lost your eye!”

“That was a small price to pay to keep you as a Sanga. I would have paid much more. He could have asked for a limb, and I would have given it. I wouldn’t have let him simply take it, but I would have given it happily if it meant I could keep you. Let’s get you back to the castle.”

To the kitten’s surprise, the prince stands up.

“No!” Konoe says. “Don’t move yet! Surely you’re exhausted—”

“I’m fine,” Rai says, smiling at the kitten. “Let me help you now.” 

“You’ve already helped me—more than you should have,” Konoe says, looking down.

“That’s enough of that,” Rai says firmly. “I won’t hear that kind of talk from one of my subjects. It’s because I’ve taken your power that I feel so energized. So let me help you.”

He scoops the protesting kitten up in his arms, and right then—Konoe’s clothing starts to disappear—like it’s being blown away by a strong wind.

“What’s this? Does it burn?” Rai asks urgently. “Do you need to remove it?”

“No, it’s fine,” Konoe says, blushing. But then, he lifts his hand up to his ears. “My ears? Are they still…” 

Rai smiles. “I'm sorry. They are black. Sexy, inky, black as night.” He leans down and kisses the tips gently, holding the kitten tight in his arms. And then, putting the kitten down in the grass, Rai strips off his jacket and covers the kitten with it. He enjoys his nudity, enjoys his blushing, enjoys his shyness, but it’s been a long night. More than anything, his kitten needs to be comfortable. He wants Konoe to trust him. “As I said, I like you either way.”

As they walk back toward the castle, Rai smells the kitten’s scent in his hair and ears, and then murmurs, “Tomorrow, I will make the announcement. You will be my Sanga. We will visit your innkeeper and I will make formal arrangements. I will also visit your home and see if I can convince your stepfather to lift the curse. But tonight—you need sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Froud indeed doesn't want anything from Konoe. Instead, he wants Rai to accompany him, down to his world, due to an incident involving Rai's past.
> 
> When he was a child and learning to train, it turns out he was treated violently by his parents. His parents were cruel and unloving, his father beating him for no reason. Rai found an outlet in hunting and fighting when Bardo was training him. Froud set his eye on him then, believing they share part of the same soul. 
> 
> When Rai killed his first prey, he enjoyed the warmth of the blood running through his fingers. And there was another incident, in which he continued fighting an opponent (a cat) even after his opponent had ceded victory, just so he could see blood. Bardo tried to help him leave but was unsuccessful.
> 
> Rai feels pretty terrible about this since he can't deny his past--and Konoe doesn't know what to do--but realizes he'd better sing.
> 
> Rai and Froud fight each other and, as expected, Rai takes both of Froud's eyes and Froud takes Rai's right eye. Froud disappears then, though, for good, since Rai gets in one final blow. Konoe is right there, though, and keeps singing--some healing song--and Rai's wound stops bleeding and he gets his energy back.
> 
> He ends up taking his exhausted Sanga back to the castle, telling him that tomorrow, he will make the announcement that he will make Konoe his official Sanga and see if he can't ask Leaks to lift the curse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai and Konoe start wrapping up loose ends in this chapter--and Konoe is given somewhat of a surprise when he wakes.
> 
> I really struggled with writing this chapter. I have to credit Fall Out Boy's song _Church_ with inspiring some of Rai's actions.

When Konoe wakes the next morning, he feels different. He can’t place it, but he feels significantly lighter—his body feels almost weightless, and he can’t quite tell the difference. At first, he thinks it’s relief—being finished with the devils is a _huge_ relief—but as he starts to gain more awareness, he realizes his feeling is actually a physical sensation. 

“Good morning, my little Sanga.”

The words murmured so suddenly and directly into his ear startle him terribly, making him jump and bristle his fur. Of course, it’s Rai—he’s in Rai’s bed after all—but he hadn’t detected the prince’s presence. 

“Ah—I’m sorry,” Rai pulls the kitten in closer to his chest, and Konoe can feel his hands brushing against his nipples playfully. _When did I lose my clothes? Did I never dress last night?_ He blushes, embarrassed so easily, despite all the things he and Rai have already done. He is not a bold creature.

The tips of both of his ears are kissed. 

“I can see your cheeks are blushing. I really didn’t mean to startle you,” Rai whispers.

“No, that’s…” In fact, the kitten isn’t sure why he feels so jumpy. However, right as that thought races through his mind, a memory flashes in his head: Verg yanking him by his tail, pulling him across the forest floor—his claws pulling up dirt desperately, trying to keep away from him. Just that image makes him flinch and feel nauseated in an instant.

“Are you still thinking about Verg?” Rai murmurs. _Will I ever be able to touch him again? I will wait as long as it takes, comfort him as long as he needs._

“Ah—um,” Konoe doesn’t know if he should answer honestly or not, but it’s obvious where his thoughts are headed.

“He is gone now. They are all gone now. They will never bother you again. You did well, my Sanga. I never want you to leave my side.” 

There’s a soft touch at his neck—his neck—wait—that’s _it_! Where is his collar? The slave collar is gone! Konoe touches his own neck, feeling where the collar should be and touches the tips of Rai’s fingers, which are caressing the skin there. He can also feel Rai’s straight hair cascading down over his body, brushing against him there as well.

The kitten turns his body around to meet Rai’s gaze. To his surprise, his prince’s right eye is covered in with a black eyepatch—from Froud’s injury. How could he have forgotten so soon? He swallows his sorrow and guilt and asks about his newfound freedom.

“My collar!” 

Rai smiles softly. “I wanted to remove it earlier, but in some ways, it protected you until I could take you into my own household. You _will_ stay with me, here, in the palace, won’t you?”

“Of course,” Konoe says, his eyes shining with tears. “How is your eye?” He reaches his hands out to Rai’s face, touching him softly. 

“It’s fine,” Rai says.

“You don’t have any pain?” Konoe asks. “I can sing for you if you like.” 

“Thank you. I was treated yesterday when we returned to the castle, and you had already taken all the pain away from me. It’s fine. No infection. Our palace doctor was amazed by your skill.”

“You’ll let me know if it bothers you?” Konoe asks.

“Of course. If you’re awake, I have a little gift for you. Let’s get you dressed.”

Konoe slips out of bed, feeling light on his feet, and only a little sore today. Rai still helps him dress, though, and the kitten allows it. It’s strange, though, when he is pushed back onto the bed, so Rai can help him pull on his boots. Seeing such a majestic creature on his knees before him—it gives him the shivers.

“What are you doing?” Konoe asks, slightly embarrassed.

“I’m putting on your boots,” Rai answers, but that isn’t exactly the truth. Rai is holding Konoe’s foot, caressing it gently, tickling it softly, making the kitten’s toes curl. While the touch definitely tickles, it is also sending a different sensation shivering across his skin, climbing up his leg into his groin. 

“Ah, you don’t have to do that,” Konoe says, and he is about to look away when Rai pops his big toe into his mouth. A small yelp of surprise drops from his lips—that touch feels strangely lewd. “Ah—stop it!”

“What?” Rai asks, smiling around Konoe’s toe, licking it gently. “You know, there is no part of you that I do not find utterly enchanting. And you blush so prettily.” 

Konoe blushes and throws himself back against the mattress, so he at least doesn’t have to watch. It’s too embarrassing.

Eventually, Rai stops his teasing and pulls on knee-high black boots, and then helps Konoe stand.

“Come.”

He has a bounce in his step this morning, the kitten notices, and he appears almost childish.

He opens a door adjacent to his chamber, into a second, equally elegant chamber. This room—Konoe hasn’t seen it before. But the furniture is sized differently—for a smaller cat—much closer to his own size.

“What is this room?” Konoe asks, in awe of the luxury before him.

The drapes are elegant shades of pale gold and white, and the hardwood floors are scattered with pale plush carpets. The bed is still oversized—draped in sheer cream-colored curtains, covered in a variety of textures—satin, silks, fur, both quilted and solid, stuffed, tufted, fringed—all ivory bedding, shimmering softly under the light. The bed is placed directly beneath a skylight, in fact. Konoe looks up in wonder, imagining that he might be able to see the stars lying in this bed. It’s incredibly romantic. 

There are several gold and ivory velvet chairs and chaises placed in the room, an enclosed fireplace for warmth, but the lamps are all, to his surprise, filled with water and guiding leaves—not with oil. It’s very odd—he’s never seen anything like it.

There’s a connecting door to the bathing area, and another door, to which Rai guides him. Behind it, there is clothing—dozens of outfits—rich fabrics in a variety of colors—silks, satin, linen, cotton—from formal to casual—all in what appears to be the kitten’s size. Konoe’s jaw drops, and he can’t help running his fingers across the fine silk in front of him—so beautiful—but…

“What is all this?”

Rai pulls him back out into the middle of the room and pushes him gently into a chaise. It’s soft and cuddly—like it was made for his small body. The furniture is much too small for Rai—so why is it here? It’s much too small for any Setsuran cat. 

“Konoe.”

He turns his gaze from the beautiful, cozy, lush surroundings, and meets the gaze of his handsome prince. To his astonishment, Rai lowers himself onto one knee and takes both the kitten’s small hands in one of his.

“Rai… what… what are you doing?” He can’t keep the wonder out of his voice.

“Konoe—stay here with me—not just as my Sanga, but as my life-long partner. Be mine. Marry me.”

He pulls a small velvet box out of his breast pocket with his other hand and presents it.

“Rai…” He doesn’t know what else to say. He can barely move, much less speak.

When Rai opens the box, a gorgeous platinum ring sparkles in the morning light, a large blue aquamarine set in the center—it is the same color as Rai’s eye, and it reflects beautifully. Konoe has never seen any jewelry so precious.

“Take it, if you accept.”

“Rai…” The kitten reaches out to his prince and kisses him, deeply, on the mouth, falling into his arms heavily enough to knock him off balance and back onto the plush carpet underneath him.

“This is beautiful,” Konoe says, as Rai slips the ring on his finger. Looking up at Rai and says, “I don’t know if I can offer you anything quite so precious in return.”

“This is only a symbol—a material object. What you have—what you can give me—is worth so much more than any of this,” Rai says quietly. Konoe’s heart flutters. 

“This place—what is this?”

“These are your quarters. I want you to have your _own_ space—of course, you can spend as much time with me as you like—but I will only enter these at your invitation.” 

“You designed this… for me?” Konoe is awestruck. A few tears slip down his cheeks. 

“Oh, don’t cry,” Rai whispers, kissing his cheek. “Don’t you like it?”

“I-I do!” Konoe says, urgently, before continuing more quietly. “I-I just never thought… I never expected… this sort of extravagance… for me.”

“But you deserve it, and so much more," Rai smile. "We have a few errands to run today. Do you feel up to it?” Rai asks. “I’d like to visit your former homes to let them know our future plans.”

“S-sure,” Konoe finds himself oddly flustered. “This is… this is just so much!”

“It’s the least I could do,” Rai replies simply. “Please, make yourself at home. What’s mine will soon be yours, too.”

 _But I’m not royal_. _I don’t belong here. I don’t know what to do—and I don’t know why he wants me here. As a Sanga, I understand… but otherwise… what will people say?_ The kitten worries. _What is the curse is never lifted?_

“I see that expression on your face,” Rai says, brushing Konoe’s forehead with the tips of his fingers. “Stop your worrying. You will be fine. We will be fine. The people will love you as much as I do. You _belong_  here with me.”

Konoe glances at the prince, and he sounds so confident, it’s hard not to believe him. He offers Rai a small smile.

“Thank you,” Konoe says, earnestly.

Rai kisses Konoe’s hand and each of his fingers. “Thank _you_. Shall we get going?”

Their first stop is Bardo’s inn.

Konoe realizes now that the tiger cat trained his prince on the sword, and something happened back when he was much younger. Bardo tried to protect him—he thinks—but was unable to. And Bardo ended up leaving the palace, leaving young Rai to his fate.

“Bardo, are you here?” Konoe calls out, as soon as he enters the front door.

“Ah, Konoe, back so soon?” Bardo comes out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on an apron. “What’s this, now? Have you guys come for lunch? Let me feed you.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Rai says. His tone is cold, but it isn’t as icy as it was the last time they spoke. Konoe looks up into Rai’s face. On the way here, Konoe asked if it might be possible for him to try to be civil to Bardo since he has taken good care of him. He didn’t overwork him or take advantage. Although Rai can’t quite agree with the kitten’s statements, Rai is doing his best. “We are only here to inform you Konoe is no longer under your care.” 

“Your collar,” Bardo says, reaching out to brush the kitten’s neck. Rai suppresses the urge to growl.

“Yes, I will be moving into the castle as Rai’s Sanga and, um, his husband.” Konoe looks up at Rai shyly.

“What’s this?” Bardo asks, lifting his eyebrows. “A wedding? You’re getting _married_?”

“Yes.” Konoe stretches out his hand, a shy smile on his face, showing off his ring.

“That’s beautiful,” marvels the tiger cat. “You guys are _perfect_ together. Let me congratulate you.” He gets down on one knee. “Please accept my humble congratulations. I wish you both happiness.”

“Will you come to the wedding?” Konoe asks impulsively. He can feel the prince stiffen next to him, trying to keep his opinions to himself. 

“If I am invited, I will definitely come,” Bardo says. “However, I would hate to make either of you uncomfortable. You have served me well here, little one. I will miss you. But I knew from the moment you first came here that you were destined for greater things. I’m very proud of you.”

Konoe moves again, quite suddenly and impulsively, and hugs the large tiger cat. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course. You be sure you take care of him, too. I know I don’t need to tell you that.” 

Rai nods.

“We should be on our way, Konoe,” Rai suggests gently.

“Okay!”

Their next stop is Tokino’s shop. Konoe pokes his head inside and calls his friend’s name. A flash of orange fur appears suddenly, and he is greeted with a friendly smile.

“Ah, Konoe! It’s good to see you—and, ah—your grace—I’m honored!” Tokino bows humbly.

“Please, let’s skip the formalities,” Rai smiles.

“Tokino, I just wanted to let you know that I’m moving into the castle as of today,” Konoe says. “I will be the prince’s Sanga and also his husband.”

Tokino’s eyes widen. He smiles, but Rai catches a small flash of disappointment in the tabby’s face. He thought he’d seen that the first time he’d met him, too, but he decides not to say anything to Konoe. 

“That’s wonderful. Congratulations—to both of you! When will you hold the wedding?”

“Well, I’m not sure,” Konoe says, looking up at the prince.  
  
“We need to have an official ceremony and reception, and that will take about a month to plan. So I’m thinking next month would be nice.” 

“A winter wedding! How lovely,” Tokino muses.

“You will come, won’t you?” Konoe asks.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’m thrilled for you, Konoe.” He pushes his nose into the black kitten’s shoulder, who returns the gesture fondly. “Thanks for telling me in person.” 

“I’ll be sure to use your shop for everything I need to get settled,” Konoe adds.

“Oh—that’s already started,” Tokino says. “Prince Rai has already given us a lot of business. Thank you so much!”

“Of course,” Rai says, a gentle smile on his face. This orange tabby has made the life of his Sanga more pleasant, and for that, Rai is exceedingly grateful.

“We have another stop today as well, so we need to get moving,” Konoe says. “But I’ll have you over for a visit soon. I even have my own quarters now!”

“That sounds fun,” Tokino says, smiling.

“Thanks! Bye!”

“See you later.” The tabby watches as tall white cat guides the black kitten out of his shop. He is careful and protective of him—so he shouldn’t worry. And he _is_ happy for his friend. But still—his heart remains disappointed and a little broken. 

* * *

The kitten is surprisingly quiet on the way to his family home in Karou. _He’s probably nervous,_ thinks Rai. He puts his arm around his slim shoulders for support, and Konoe reaches up to touch Rai’s hand.

Rai is quite amused by the kitten’s constant admiration of the ring on his left hand. He keeps looking at it, watching the stone reflect in the light.

“Are you nervous?” Rai asks.

“Yes,” Konoe sighs. “I haven’t been home since I was sold off, and I’m pretty sure I will not be welcomed. We didn’t exactly part on good terms.”

“Things are different now,” Rai says. “I’m by your side, and I will never leave you. You know, even if he doesn’t lift the curse, it doesn’t matter. You will always be mine.”

The kitten’s heart lifts as they walk through the forest, and they cross a bridge over the river where they first met. Rai stops in the middle of the bridge, looking out over the water for a moment.

“I never thought I’d meet my life partner and a Sanga in this river,” Rai says.

Konoe blushes when he remembers. His clothes had been stolen while he was bathing his welts and broken tail in the river.

“I thought you might freeze before you’d agree to come out of the water,” Rai reminds him, a gentle smile on his face. “You were the cutest thing I’d ever seen. You enchanted me at first glance, you know.”

“You liked me for my body? What’s this now?” Konoe tries to be bold but fails, unable to make the blush leave his cheeks. 

“I couldn’t see you under the water,” Rai says, “though I did try to peek.” He winks. “Your shyness, your embarrassment, how you were going to bow to me or show respect to my house, even though you didn’t know exactly who I was and even though you were naked was awfully charming.”

“That really couldn’t be helped,” the black kitten replies, his voice soft and embarrassed—and despite all they have been through together, and all they have done together, he still cannot bring himself to look at the prince when he says those words.

“Konoe.” And there is a soft touch on his chin—the supple leather of Rai’s glove. How would it feel if Rai touched his body—his naked body—with those gloves hands? A shiver crawls along his tail and fluffs it out. “What’s this? Am I frightening you?”

“No—not at all. I am simply enjoying your touch,” the kitten replies, and he finally meets that blue eye. Getting used to that eyepatch will be hard. Every time Konoe sees it, he is reminded that Rai lost it defending him. It is his fault that Rai lost his eye. He reaches out and touches the eyepatch while lost in thought.

“You do not blame yourself for my injury, do you?” Rai asks. “I do not blame you. Froud would have come after me sooner or later. You were just there to save me from myself. Hearing that voice—your voice—calling out to my heart—it’s so much warmer than what I missed from my parents, from what I thought I’d found in killing. You saved _me_. It was my own recklessness and foolishness that caused me to lose the eye.”

He leans down and gently kisses Konoe’s lips—intending only to press his lips to the kitten’s softly and then take them away, giving the kitten a chance to come back to him physically on his own terms. But Konoe surprises him by returning the kiss firmly, deeply, digging his hands through the prince’s long hair, pushing his body up against the railing of the bridge, and knocking him back a step. A beautiful sighing purr comes out of Konoe’s mouth as well. 

Rai is filled with relief—it wasn’t hesitant at all—it was natural and aggressive—and it appears Konoe still desires him, and desires his touch.

“I’m so glad,” Rai breathes.

“Glad about what?” Konoe’s eyes are slightly glazed and unfocused, almost like he was at the peak of his heat. 

“I’m glad you still think of me this way. I was afraid Verg had frightened you off from me for good and then hearing my story from Froud—instead of from me...”

“No!” Konoe interrupts. “Froud was talking about who you _once_ were, and you have always been kind to me. As for that... other matter... yes, I was worried at first, and I’m still slightly on edge. But I want to connect with you like that again, and soon. I-I just need a little more time. I trust you, Rai. I love you more than anything in this world.” 

“You can take all the time you need. I do not deserve you,” Rai says, brushing the kitten’s ears roughly, flattening them against his head. “Come, we are almost there. Let’s go give your family the good news. Do not leave my side. For you do not live there anymore. You do not serve them anymore.”

Rai is the one who approaches the front door and taps in it several times, using a rather odd-looking door knocker. Shui told Konoe that it was a lion—one of the Ribika’s forefathers from the Two-Cane civilization—but it has always looked a little scary to Konoe.

Firi is the one who opens the door. He is unchanged from the last time Konoe saw him, which wasn’t more than about ten days ago when he’d stopped by the inn to gloat. However, Firi doesn’t notice him but is flabbergasted to find the prince at the doorstep.

“Good afternoon,” Rai says, smiling politely. “I’m here to speak with the man of the house, the magician Leaks. Is he available?”

“Uh, um, welcome, your grace—er, your highness! What a pleasure to see you at our humble abode,” Firi gushes, opening the door. He allows both of them to enter, but still can’t take his eyes from Rai. “May I ask what this is about?”

“You may. I believe you also were in attendance of the masked ball that just finished last night weren’t you?” 

“I was!” Firi is thrilled the prince remembers him, however, he didn’t even get a single dance. “I wish I could have shown you the skills I’ve been learning as a singer, too!”

“How wonderful that you are learning to sing,” Rai says politely. “Where would be a good place to wait for your father? I don’t wish to take too much of his valuable time.”

“Of course not—how about in the parlor here—make yourselves comfortable, and I will pour some tea for you and your companion!” Firi rushes out, not even realizing that Konoe is that companion.

Before Firi returns, Rai has taken a seat on a small loveseat, most definitely designed for a cat closer in size to Konoe. When Konoe moves to sit on the floor, Rai pulls the smaller cat down next to him and says, “I may have to train you out of some of these adorable but too submissive habits. I wonder—would you respond better to rewards or punishments?”

There is a definite suggestive tone in his voice, which surprises the kitten, considering their location. Konoe blushes again, which Rai can’t resist, and so he leans down, trapping the smaller cat in his arms, and starts licking his ears, gently and tenderly.

Konoe is terribly wound up, however, and can’t seem to stop struggling nor submit to the touch. Rai doesn’t mind so much—he simply keeps grooming and licking his ears. But Konoe remains seated next to his prince obediently. The kitten’s obedience is an extremely attractive quality to the prince and gets his thoughts racing.

But soon, Leaks himself enters the parlor, taking a seat in a plush chair across from the prince—not, however, before he takes a knee. 

“Your grace, you honor our house and my family with your visit. Thank you for coming,” he says in his most formal voice. Rai pulls Konoe's ear out of his mouth slowly, and Konoe tries to suppress his voice as best he can.

“Not at all. Please, let’s dispense with the formalities, Master Leaks. I don’t wish to take up any more of your time than necessary. I’m here for several reasons. The first is to let you know that I have assumed guardianship for your stepson, Konoe.”

Looking up at the name spoken so casually, he glances at the small cat next to Rai, the kitten having his ears groomed quite roughly just a moment ago, and to his utter astonishment, he realizes that beautiful creature is Konoe. He has filled out in all the right places, and he has grown more beautiful—even more like his father in his soft expression—in the two months he has been away. 

“As the prince, I have the right to seize slaves and indentured servants from my subjects, and I decided to do this in Konoe’s case for several reasons. One, I’m sure you can guess, is because he is a talented Sanga—the most talented our kingdom has seen in many years. Not only does he have his own song, but he can pick up songs demons have taught him within less than a day’s worth of teaching—and even _those_ aren’t as strong as his own melody.”

Leaks approaches the kitten, examining his neck, which is definitely missing his collar, and Konoe simply looks down. It’s easier for him when he doesn’t have to make direct eye contact, plus he doesn’t have to look at Firi who is staring at him while he is pouring tea.

“His rebelliousness isn’t a problem for you? You will probably have to beat that out of him,” Leaks says casually. “I don’t know how he faired at the inn, but there is no end to his stubbornness.”

“Sir, before you continue,” Rai says, glancing at Konoe’s drooping ears and tail, “Perhaps you’d be interested in hearing my second reason.”

Rai holds Konoe’s left hand out for inspection. The platinum and aquamarine glimmer in the low light of the afternoon and the kitten’s eye are drawn to it once more. It isn’t just that the ring itself is lovely, he realizes. It’s that _Rai_ gave it to him, on bended knee, and what it symbolizes. A small shiver shudders down his spine. “Not only will Konoe become my Sanga. I intend to bring him into my castle as my husband and life partner. He will rule the kingdom by my side.”

“What?” Leaks is lost for any other word, and Firi drops one of the teacups, and it smashes to bits on the floor. “Firi! Your manners! Clean up this mess instantly!” Firi scurries out of the kitchen with his tail between his legs.

“But Konoe doesn’t have a title—he’s a commoner!” Leaks says.

“I’m the prince, and I can change who holds titles and who does not. Plus there is a prior precedent for kings who have married their Sanga—and kings who have married their Touga—after promoting them. You should be aware of this. Didn’t you worry your husband might catch himself a king?”

 _My dad?_ Konoe wonders. _Was Papa worried about Dad?_

“I knew Konoe was the one when I first invited him to live with me at the castle. When I heard him sing at the ball, my desire was confirmed. Konoe, what do you think? Do you wish to spend your life with me?” 

“I very much wish to serve forever as your Sanga,” Konoe says quietly. “Papa Leaks, I love this cat. He has treated me with tender kindness since we first met and with love since our second meeting. I should very much like to have your approval.” The kitten peers up into his stepfather's eyes—even today, Rai notices—desperate for approval.

Again, Leaks finds himself struck dumb. He simply stares at the kitten before him—is this really the same kitten he whipped, belted, and spanked so soundly for the lies coming from his mouth? Were they, in fact, really lies? At this point, and for the past six weeks, Leaks hasn’t believed Konoe _had_ been lying. Leaks realized, after working closely with Firi, that it was probably Firi’s lie that started that incident and his own actions that made everything impossible to escape. 

”Finally, I’m here to make a request. As both the king of this land and your future son-in-law, consider lifting the curse from this kitten. It exhausts him, and he won’t be at his best if he’s tired. I realize you were disappointed in his behavior, but from my understanding, a Sanga can only sing with a pure heart. How can he be singing so perfectly if he was dishonest? You must have realized your mistake by now—that you punished the wrong child.” 

Leaks rests his hands his knees, blows a deep sigh and softens his voice.

“Is there a chance I could spend one last night alone with him, to listen to his side of the story?”

“I’m sorry, but absolutely not. I cannot leave you alone with him. I fear for his safety. Understand that those who hurt my Sanga also do _me_ physical harm. That is called _treason_ in this country.”

Leaks looks up in horror. “I was only trying to teach him discipline and honesty, like Shui would have wanted. It seemed strange, even then, that he would have lied and persisted in that lie after his punishment.” 

“‘Only’ after you broke bones in his tail?” Rai asks sharply. “‘Only’ after leaving him so covered in welts he could barely walk?” Rai cannot keep the derision out of his voice. “I understand you might like to spend some more time with him, so I will stay with him, here, by his side, if that is what you wish.”

“Rai,” Konoe speaks softly, gently, touching the prince’s arm. “Thank you.”

 _He is thanking me,_ Rai says, _probably for having mercy on his family which does not deserve it. I can hardly hold myself back._

“You are both welcome. Firi, prepare the guest room,” Leaks says.

“Papa, it’s all right. If it’s okay, I would like to sleep in my old room,” Konoe says timidly. “And I will take prepare it.”

“Then, Firi, start on dinner.”

 _Firi has learned to cook?_ Konoe stares in amazement—although Firi is looking at him strangely, too. The kitten is thankful, however, that Papa has someone to take care of him.

Konoe stands up and walks over to where his stepfather is sitting. He drops on his knees before him and takes his hand—a stunned, surprised sound drops from Leaks’ lips, and Rai is on guard, watching his kitten approach his stepfather, so trusting. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Konoe whispers. “Thank you for always doing your best to care for me. I wish I could let you know—I too did my best to care for you. I didn’t realize how much you were suffering—how much you missed my father. I am sorry I didn’t know how to share in your pain. I could have been a better support to you—and instead, my presence was merely a reminder of his absence.” 

Leaks swallows thickly. _What is this feeling? Words—from the kitten—but they sound like they are from Shui’s mouth. How?_  

Konoe kisses his stepfather’s hand gently—soft lips touching the back of his hand—and he glances up with a genuine smile. Then he gets to his feet and pulls Rai behind him. “I’ll bring you to my room.”

He takes Rai’s hand in his, and Rai feels much better after following his sweet Sanga up the first few steps. Instead of on the first floor, they head up yet another narrow staircase—and Rai has to duck his head. He knows this is the kitten’s room—from when he scaled the outside of the house, looking for the sleeping kitten inside, concerned because he hadn’t shown his face at the cabin for several days.

“Ah, it’s too small for you,” Konoe says, watching Rai duck his head so he doesn’t bump against the ceiling. “Shall I ask for a guest room after all?” 

“No,” Rai replies. “It smells nice in here—like you—and I would _love_ to spend the night in that little bed with you.”

It’s just a single bed, almost too short for Rai, but Konoe smiles. They are on friendly terms—he is sure they can work something out.

“I’d like to go downstairs to help Firi with dinner,” Konoe says.

“That would be wise. Make sure he doesn’t poison us,” Rai says flatly.

“What? He would never—” 

“Don’t you think so?” Rai says, and Konoe is reminded of the warm milk and honey—the last offering he received from Leaks. He purses his lips, which only makes Rai want to kiss him more. 

“You shouldn’t do that unless you want me to kiss you,” Rai whispers. When he does, the kitten submits. He is exceptionally obedient here—in his home—which gives rise to several fantasies that Rai desperately tries to quash. He needs to wait until Konoe approaches him—patience yields focus—wait—what? Focus on what? Rai shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

“You may stay here or come and sit with Papa in the study or parlor, wherever you like,” Konoe says. “I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” He drops a kiss on the tip of the prince’s nose—which he can easily do since his head is bowed.

Rai drops heavily into the kitten’s bed—small, cozy—and it smells amazing. He closes his eyes, simply basking in the scent. It’s _his_ kitten—but why does he live in the attic room? By far it’s the smallest room in the house. Did he choose it, or was he forced here?

He watches Konoe leave—specifically, watching him sway his hips slightly as he leaves. He has such a lovely walk—hypnotizing and gorgeous—and he isn’t even aware of how captivating he is.

Konoe heads down to the kitchen, pushing open the door, and says, “Firi, let me help you, or I can even take over if you’d like the night off. I don’t mind.”

Firi looks up in surprise, looking over Konoe’s shoulder for any hint of the prince—that tall and slender attractive white cat with the perfect face. Even that eyepatch does nothing to mar his good looks. How could such a majestic creature fall for his stepbrother?

Although, when Konoe comes into the kitchen and ties on an apron to protect his clothes, Firi realizes that Konoe has always been cute. When they shared the same spaces, Firi would often go out of his way to catch the kitten unawares—dressing, bathing, changing—and he always, _always_ watched his discipline sessions, whenever he could get away with it. He too finds Konoe oddly enchanting. He has a sweet face, a pleasant smile, and an even more shapely body than he had before he left. He hasn’t been starved, and he has gained muscle definition since he has been away. And the black ears and tail only serve to accent his body, drawing more attention to his shapely hips and narrow waist. 

Is this what the prince likes? Or is it his submissive nature? A combination of the two? Firi has never heard Konoe sing, but he heard others at the ball talking about his voice. And he saw those outfits Konoe was wearing—especially when he was brought in blindfolded on the third night. That outfit was made of long black ribbons begging to be untied. And even Firi could smell him—that sweet, honeyed scent—asking to be taken. They must have done it already, during Konoe's heat? Is that what is so different about him now? 

He can’t help but be filled with jealousy. And now, he is back, wearing that ring on his finger—about to marry the prince of the kingdom. He must have done something to enchant him—something only a Sanga can do. Although, Firi knows he hasn’t been able to sing like Uncle Leaks wants him to because he doesn’t have the same pure heart. It drives him to madness.

Konoe is finished chopping the vegetables and has added them to the soup stock, which is simmering on the stove. He also chops up potatoes and puts them in the oven to bake, along with the chicken they will be serving.

“What’s this? Are you serving Papa Leaks a large meal for dinner these days, instead of at lunchtime?” 

“Yes,” Firi answers. “Many of his experiments run through the nighttime hours, so he gets to bed very late. Having a large meal at dinner, and a snack around midnight seems to work well for him. He usually sleeps through breakfast, and we have a light lunch after my lessons.” 

“Lessons…” Konoe muses. “I miss Papa Leaks’ lessons. He is a good teacher.” Then he turns toward Firi suddenly. “Firi, you must take care of him for me. I believe Rai will make him an offer—an offer for both of you—to come live at the castle with me. But I think he will decline. If he does—please—take care of him. Perhaps when he is older, you can contact me, and you can always take us up on the offer later.”

Firi is stunned. _Him? At the castle? Leaks? Why? After all the suffering the kitten has been put through on their behalf? Why?_

Firi looks carefully at Konoe. 

“Is it a trap? Is Rai trying to punish us?” 

“No—it is an earnest offer. Rai is very kind—and he loves me. He even had a room built—just for me—and you can visit anytime, even if Papa declines the move. He is careful of my feelings. The prince has no family of his own—and you two are all I have left of my family.”

“What would we do at the castle?”

“Well, I’ll let Rai decide.”

It’s weird to hear his little brother refer to the prince—no, now king, since he is of age—of the country as Rai, Firi thinks.

“Go put your feet up and rest, Firi. I’ve got this,” Konoe smiles. 

Within the hour, dinner is ready. The table is set and the soup is served. Konoe takes two steps at a time to go back to his room, finding Rai dozing on his bed, his nose buried in a pillow. The sight of him still takes Konoe’s breath away. He sits down on the side of the bed and kisses Rai’s lips softly. 

“Dinner is ready,” he whispers. “Did you have a nice nap?” 

“I did,” Rai says, stretching out on the bed, his long arms and legs stretching past the head and foot boards. “Thank you.” 

He follows his kitten down the stairs into the dining room, where Firi and Konoe serve the soup as the first course. The salad comes next, and then the chicken and potatoes. Papa Leaks praises the cooking.

“This is unusually delicious this evening,” he says. “Thank you, Firi.”

Firi looks down. “Actually, Konoe cooked tonight.”

“Ah—I only helped a little,” Konoe says, smiling bashfully.

Leaks looks carefully at his stepson, his heart grieved. Will he be losing him so soon again? He realizes it is his fault that he lost Konoe in the first place—but losing him again—all that he has left of Shui… no, more than that. He appreciates the kitten for who he is, too.

After dinner, Konoe serves dessert—a strudel made with kuims—with coffee and tea. Rai makes his offer at this point.

“I know I’ve offered you a position before, Leaks, but our castle has not had a magician for some time. You’d be welcome there. You’d have a place to stay, someone to cook and clean for you, privacy to run whatever experiments you like, and a budget to manage your supplies. Firi would be welcome, and he could continue his education either with you or with the castle tutors. Please, consider the offer.”

“Even after all that’s happened?” Leaks asks warily.

“My Sanga sees you as his only family, and he values you. Even if you don’t take me up on the offer now, you may at some point in the future. Come visit, if you’d like to take a look at the premises.” 

“Thank you,” Leaks says, and Konoe can’t believe it, but he thinks he detects a note of humility in his tone. 

“Now, do I have your blessing to marry your stepson?”

“I still have my concerns about his youth. But if you are both sure, yes. You do,” Leaks says. “Konoe, I’m sure your father would be proud of you.”

“You will come to the wedding, then?” Konoe asks. “Both of you?”

“Of course.”

“Then of the other matter—would you consider lifting Konoe’s curse?”

“Yes. I will work on a potion tonight,” Leaks says quietly.

The kitten hardly knows what to do with himself for happiness.

“Thank you, Papa!” he rushes over to him and gives him a hug, surprising the older cat. When he holds the kitten in his arms, he brushes over his ears—soft and plush—and inky black—so much like his own. He drops a kiss between the kitten’s ears and whispers softly to him. 

“I am sorry. I was wrong, back then. I was mistaken. I didn’t understand the situation, and my own stubbornness prevented me from hearing you. You begged for my understanding, and you did everything you could, and yet—I still wouldn’t listen. I could tell you that I was overcome with grief at the time and worried about your safety and your upbringing, but really, those are simply excuses. It was an unforgivable failure on my part. And one I realized much too late. It’s too much to ask, but I hope you can forgive me someday.” 

“You are already forgiven, Papa,” Konoe whispers, tears falling.

Even watching the moving scene, Rai remains on alert. He finds he still does not quite trust the magician. And the thought of him offering his Sanga another potion is slightly terrifying. However, his kitten is happy, and that is what matters to him now.

“I’ll do the dishes, Konoe,” Firi says. “Enjoy your evening.”

“Come, let’s go on a short walk before we turn in,” suggests Rai.

The moon of shadow is out and full, and Rai takes slow, measured steps with his Sanga on his arm. They walk out toward that bathing area in the river where he first met Konoe.

“Too bad it’s so cold already,” Rai whispers. “We could bathe together for old time’s sake.”

“Ah, you’re just trying to get me to take off my clothes,” Konoe murmurs. 

“I could strip off your clothes anytime I wished,” Rai says bluntly. “I won’t, however. I’m waiting… for you. I know you are probably still not ready.” 

Konoe looks up at the prince. “Thank you for having patience with me. I see that demon in my dreams—and the other green one, too, wanting you for himself—and I _hate_ it. I wake terrified.”

“I know,” Rai says. He has soothed the kitten many times during the night over the past two evenings. Those dreams must be persistent.

“The devils first contacted me through dreams,” Konoe says. “I am afraid they are trying to contact me again.”

“I think this time, it’s just your brain trying to make sense of what happened to you,” Rai says, stroking the kitten’s back and shoulders, trying to comfort him. “I will always be by your side. I would never let them take you. If they tried, I would follow them down to hell to collect you. You are mine now.” 

Konoe smiles up at Rai, his white teeth almost glowing under the moonlight, and Rai leans down to kiss him. He kisses him gently, softly, tenderly, stroking his ears, his hair, his shoulders—feeling the small form relax in his arms.

As they walk back to Konoe’s childhood home, Rai notices the kitten is looking at the ring on his finger again, the way it sparkles under moonlight is different from the moon of light. It’s equally gorgeous but somehow mysterious.

“You like that ring, don’t you?” Rai whispers.

“Ah—yes. Very much. I should like you to have one, too.” Konoe seems almost embarrassed. 

“Then we shall look for one together when we return to the castle,” Rai suggests. “I know that I would like a topaz set in the center for mine—the color of your eyes.”

Konoe feels himself blushing again.

“We will have a lot to do for the wedding,” Rai says. “Clothing fittings—I am a prince of Sisa, after all.”

“Aren’t you the king now?” Konoe asks.

“Oh—I suppose I am,” Rai says thoughtfully. “Also, food, invitations, music, the venue… I’d love the ceremony to be as much about you as it is about me.”

“How many, er, people will be in attendance?”

“For the banquet? Probably 500. It’s a diplomatic event as well. But after we are married, I will show you off in Ransen, of course, for all to see.”

“Show me off?”

“Yes—the people will want to see their new Sanga and king. We will take you on parade.”

“Uwah—no—er, unless… will you be with me?”

“Of course. And have no worries. They will love you as much as I do,” Rai whispers into the kitten’s ear.

They are back at the house now, after climbing the stairs to Konoe’s old room, and Rai starts getting ready for bed, hanging his sword belts over the back of the chair, and pulling off his boots. Konoe watches him undress for a while before undressing himself.

Rai strips down into nothing—pulling off his shirt and breeches as though he were taking off his shoes and then sits down on the bed.

“Come. Let me help you.”

“Um,” Konoe hesitates.

“I won’t do anything,” Rai says. “I just want to feel you next to me.” 

Konoe comes closer to Rai—even if he didn’t, Rai probably could have reached him from across the small space of the room—and allows him to help him with his shirt. He pulls it off over his head, brushing his fingers against his navel, running his hands along the lines of his body. His pants disappear the same way—along with his underwear, to his embarrassment—but he trusts Rai implicitly. 

“Climb in next to me,” Rai whispers, and the kitten obeys. _What else might I command him to do?_ The tempting thought stays in his mind for some time, as he pulls the smaller cat against his body, as he strokes the plush black fur on his tail, as he feels the kitten tremble slightly and then start to purr.

Rai grooms those oversized ears— _for the last time, I’ll be grooming these inky-black ears_ —and a little sadness shoots through him.

“I may miss your black fur, just a little bit,” Rai whispers. “However, I’m excited to see your regular color again.”

In a short while, both cats are purring contentedly, and the kitten has fallen asleep in his arms. He purrs in his sleep—hopefully, this will keep the nightmares at bay. Only after he is sure Konoe is sleeping comfortably, Rai drifts off as well.  

* * *

In the morning, they wake up late. Konoe gets dressed on his own today—his body much better than it has been for a while—trying to duck out of the way of Rai’s gaze without much success. 

When they are both dressed, they wander downstairs, and they find Leaks waiting in the dining room.

There is a potion waiting for Konoe.

“This should reverse the curse.”

Rai looks at it, slightly uncertain.

“If you have made something else to harm him, I will kill you on the spot,” he says calmly. The calm tone of his voice sounds very strange when compared to the actual content of his words, so Konoe doesn’t take note of it immediately. However, once he realizes what Rai has said, his fur fluffs out a little.

“It is no trick,” Leaks said. “I was mistaken. This is to make amends for what I’ve done.” 

“I will drink it,” Konoe says, putting his hand on Rai’s arm. He swallows it in several gulps. It isn’t unpleasant—in fact, it’s strangely herbal, and it’s minty and sweet.

However, right after he drinks it, he loses his sense of balance and feels a little woozy. He collapses to the floor—or would have if Rai didn’t catch him right away.

“What is this?!” Rai shouts angrily. “What is happening to him?” 

“It’s to be expected,” Leaks says calmly. “He will become drowsy—it’s to save him from the pain when the curse leaves his body.”

Right after those words are spoken, Konoe’s relaxed body stiffens in Rai’s arms. He doesn’t appear to be in pain, however, though his movements look almost like a seizure. He coughs several times—louder and louder, more intense—almost like he might vomit.

“Is he going to throw up?” Rai asks.

“Not in the traditional sense,” Leaks says. “It’s working as it should. Don't worry. He is unaware of what his body is doing right now.” 

An inky black cloud is finally expelled from the kitten’s mouth—and disperses in the air. It covers the room with a thick, smoky texture— _this is what he has been dealing with these past two months?_ Rai cannot believe it—it feels so heavy.

However, once the cloud clears, Konoe’s ears and tail have returned to their original color—white tipped with caramel. Rai touches the tips of his ears and runs his claws through the fur of his tail, and then he starts roughly grooming the large white ears.

Konoe starts waking up—frightened at first by the assault on his ears. He tries to flatten them against his head, but that is useless. _What is happening to me? What happened? I drank the potion and passed out… did it work? What is this feeling?_  

He opens his eyes and sees he has fallen into his Touga’s arms, and Rai is licking him.

“My ears,” Konoe says softly. “Are they back to normal?”

“They are,” whispers Rai. “How do you feel?” 

“Like someone is attacking me!” Konoe protests.

“Then I think it worked,” Leaks says, smiling softly.

“I’ve missed this color,” Rai murmurs into the kitten’s ears. He would like to take his Sanga back to the palace right now, in fact, for some other activities… if he is ready, but he pushes that thought to the back of his mind. Rai glances at Leaks, pausing his grooming for a moment. “Have you considered my offer to stay at the castle?”

“I will think on it,” Leaks says. “It may be what is best for Firi, I suppose.” 

“Please, come and visit us,” Konoe urges. “And Papa, thank you.” The kitten gets up on slightly unstable legs and kisses his cheek. 

Leaks feels a tear slipping down his face. This child—he is as gentle and forgiving as his father was.

“Find happiness, child,” Leaks says, putting his hand between the kitten’s ears. “The prince loves you well. And sire, please look after him.”

Rai nods his head without saying a word. 

They offer their goodbyes and head back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a royal wedding... and a night after the wedding. And Rai and Konoe live happily ever after.
> 
> Quick warning: Very long chapter, because I want to squeeze it all on, and also, there is some consensual sex.

A single moon cycle passes quickly for two Ribika in love, and Rai and Konoe were no different, even as their status as royalty and newly-established royalty.

Rai bestowed on his Sanga the title of prince, officially deeding him the lands of his home. This was only natural and the required course of action for a king desiring to marry one of his subjects of these times. 

A small peerage promotion ceremony was held in the throne room, publicly, within two weeks of their visit to Konoe’s home. He was dressed in fine clothing—gold and red satin—and Rai in his house colors of blue, silver, and black. Of course, King Rai wore his crown. It was a short, simple ceremony, for which Konoe was immensely grateful, followed by a banquet for the guests at the palace. 

Though Konoe’s family was invited, Leaks and Firi were not in attendance. Rai noticed that his fiancé was disappointed, and was thankful he remembered to invite the old man, Bardo, and Tokino, his good friend. Seeing his new prince smile was the light of his world. 

Wedding plans were happening fast—and the two found a beautiful ring for Rai for the ceremony. It was a similar style to Konoe’s, only with a large topaz in the center, which reminded Rai of his lover’s beautiful eyes. They also chose simple platinum wedding bands for both of them as well.

With the clothing settled—they decided on traditional kimonos for the ceremony—after choosing the food, the invitations, the banquet, and the musicians, things were running smoothly. Rai was left with only one concern. 

He had not yet been invited into Konoe’s chambers, nor had he and Konoe made love in his chambers since the incident with Verg. 

Rai saw to his own needs for the time being as required; it wasn’t that the kitten wasn’t affectionate toward him. He was definitely affectionate and loving. He simply shied away from sexual interactions, almost as though he were afraid. This, of course, was understandable, considering what his experience with the devil had been, but Rai felt like he needed to check him with him if things persisted much longer. 

The night before the wedding, the sky is clear and the stars are out. After dinner, Rai gently takes his beloved prince’s hands and asks to go for a walk in gardens for an evening walk. Konoe complies, always eager to comply with his beloved.

Taking his arm gently, Rai walking slowly, he chooses his words carefully.

“Konoe, how are you feeling these days?”

“Feeling? I suppose I am nervous and a little overwhelmed with all the things for the ceremony. I’m nervous I will forget something, or that the people may not like me, or they may be angry I am stealing their wonderful prince from them—”

“Do not worry about such things,” Rai interrupts gently, stopping his steps and turning toward his Sanga. “You saw during your promotion how much the people adore you. They cannot resist you.”

Konoe smiles softly, and Rai’s heart melts when he sees that beautiful expression. He strokes the soft white and caramel ears. 

“I worry about you,” Rai continues. “Since that evening with Verg, you have not seemed interested in connecting with me physically.”

Konoe blanches, and his breath quickens. He also casts his gaze down, but Rai touches his chin.

“It’s all right. Don't feel bad about it. I'm asking because I am concerned, and that is all. Take all the time you need. I’ll wait for you forever. I don’t _need_ to connect with you sexually—and I won’t, if you don’t wish it. However, I miss it very much. And I worry for you. I am hoping you are just still recovering, and that you don’t have some unfounded fear or concern.”

Konoe looks away again. It feels as though Rai has read his mind.

“What is it?” Rai prods, gently. “Talk to me.” 

“I feel… used.” The words are spoken quietly, ashamed, guilty. 

Rai remains very quiet, waiting for the kitten to continue.

“You saw how he used me—and that he made me… that I… came undone beneath his touch. I _responded_ to his touch—while you were suffering!” Tears spill down his cheeks. “How could I have experienced _pleasure_ while you were suffering for my sake?! I can _never_ forgive myself! I don’t deserve to touch you again—I don’t _deserve_ to feel pleasure. My body is tainted and ruined. I will contaminate you.” His voice has lowered to a whisper again.

Rai pulls the kitten into his arms gently.

“No.” He watches the large ears twitch to the sound of his words. “I cannot agree. That is not how I feel at all.”

“How can you say that?!” Konoe sobs miserably, breath hiccupping. “You were _there_! You saw _everything_!”

“Konoe, listen to me.” Keeping his voice calm and quiet, Rai pulls the sobbing kitten next to him on the garden bench—their favorite place out in the garden. “You were under the influence of the devil of pleasure, and he manipulated you with those shocks and his touch. If our situations were reversed, I would have done the _same thing_. Plus, you _needed_ to respond to him—and _quickly_ —in order to end both of our sufferings as soon as possible. Isn’t that what went through your mind?”

“Well, yes,” Konoe replies. “But if I had known to sing _first_ —then perhaps…” 

“You cannot go back now and question what has already happened. The past is _past_. And _I_ don’t consider you spoiled or ruined. I think you are _beautiful_ , _strong_ , and _perfect_. And you are _mine_. Don’t you remember what I said to you?”

“What?” Large honey-colored eyes, still shining with tears, look up at him.

“There is nothing you could do, nor that could be done to you, that would change how much I love you or how I feel about you. This still holds true. You are my _Sanga_ , my  _partner_ , my _lover_ , until the end of time.”

Rai touches his chin gently.

“I do not intend to pressure you or touch you before you are ready. But if you are holding back because you think you don’t _deserve_ to be touched, I may not be able to control myself.” Rai smiles gently.

Konoe returns his gaze, twitching his ears, and his tail fluffs out. It’s _definitely_ a sexual response—the first Rai has seen from Konoe in almost a month.

“So you do still desire me?” Rai asks softly, stroking that tempting tail gently.

“More than _anything_!” Konoe says, now purring loudly, pushing his nose against Rai’s shoulder.

“Let's wait till _after_ the celebration tomorrow if that's all right with you. And if you should wish it, we will have our wedding night in your chambers, under the stars. I will allow you to invite me if that is what you wish.”

Konoe smiles, and Rai brushes away his remaining tears and is suddenly kissed deeply. It’s an urgent, desperate kiss—filled with passion, desire, and love. He has been holding himself back, Rai realizes, filled with relief. They spend a few moments under the stars, holding each other, kissing each other, stroking each other's tails and ears, getting to know each other through making out before heading back to the castle.

That night, the two spend the night in separate chambers—it’s the first night they have slept apart since Konoe’s arrival at the castle, and his first night alone in his room. It’s odd to sleep alone—he misses the comfort of his Touga’s presence, but he _wants_ to miss him. The plan is not to see each other until the ceremony at the cathedral, however, so that’s what they do.

The next morning is filled with preparations.

Konoe takes a shower and soaks in a bath—a tub is brought into his chambers, which Konoe protests and finds to be extra work for his staff—despite the bathing room adjacent to his quarters. The group of servants working with him is Setsuran who has grown up with the prince. They are delighted he has found such a sweet lover, one who cares about his servants' wellbeing. The servants find Konoe's easy-going manner delightful and kind, and they love looking after him and spoiling him.

Konoe soaks in a tub filled with scented oils, while his hair (and fur) is washed, conditioned and combed by members of the palace. He has only been treated like this once before, on the morning of the celebration to his peerage promotion, and he finds it slightly unnerving. However, the staff working with him finds him adorable, and they treat him with special care and gentleness. Plus, they adore their king and are delighted that he has found a partner.

His hair has grown somewhat long, and it is swept up off his shoulders and pinned to the side, leaving his nape bare, which is the traditional style when wearing a kimono in Sisa. He is dressed in several layers of silk kimonos. Today's main colors are the Setsuran house colors of blue, black, and silver, however, the bottom sheer silk layer is a soft pale gold, which was added to set off his caramel-tipped fur and his eyes. It is draped low around his neck, exposing his nape. His obi includes gold thread woven in, which sets off his eyes and fur in a stunning way.

He is given a pair of tall geta style shoes to wear, which he is now used to—he has been practicing for his peerage promotion. They will help him look a little taller for the ceremony, give his walk a little more sway when he walks, and make it easier to reach Rai for the kiss. 

His fur is brushed out and fluffed up fully. Now completely dry and nicely scented, it is full and lush. Back to its original colors of white and caramel, when it’s clean, Konoe’s fur is fluffy and shiny. It’s also slightly bristled because of his nerves, making him look almost long-haired.

Konoe checks inside the small box containing Rai’s rings—both the jeweled ring and the wedding band—which he plans to exchange at the ceremony. And he has practiced his vows. And he plans to sing for him. He has practiced a song—a Sanga’s song—from the bottom of his heart—which he will sing during the ceremony as part of his vows. He has not told anyone he plans to do this, however, and he is very nervous since this is a very public ceremony. The people of Ransen will see him sing for the first time—Rai's subjects, and now, _his_ subjects.

He wishes his father were here with him, as he examines himself in the mirror for the last time—and he realizes he actually looks quite attractive. His outfit is modest but very flattering, setting on the curve of his hips in the just right way, and the colors are perfect. One of his helpers adds an odd accessory, which he insists are traditional for a wedding between a Sanga and Touga: a set of bells loop around Konoe’s tail, right at the base, tied in a bow.

“What’s this?” The kitten isn’t terribly appreciative of them, as they jingle whenever he moves.

“You’re our country’s new Sanga,” the servant says. “These have been worn by our kingdom’s official Sanga for centuries, though they have been in storage for decades now. You simply  _must_ wear them, Prince Konoe, since you are part of our royal house now. The sound signifies the power of your voice as our kingdom’s protector, the protector of our sovereign.”

If Konoe wiggles his tail just a little, the bells ring. Even if his fur bristles, they jingle. It’s embarrassing, and he blushes.

The servant smiles.

“I’m not so sure about this,” Konoe says, embarrassed.

“There’s no question,” another servant insists. “It’s _tradition_. It must be worn, as sure as the rings and vows must be exchanged.”

“I see,” Konoe says, his ears lowering slightly, and he unwillingly complies.

“You look beautiful, your grace.” 

“Surely, the king will be captivated.” 

“Thank you,” Konoe says shyly, still distracted by the small bells. Plus—they are brushing right against his behind, and even over his clothing and as light as they are, Konoe has a hard time concentrating. “Are the bells supposed to fit this way?” 

“They are perfect."

"The king insisted.” 

“Rai did?” Konoe sighs, his ears twitching nervously. And he is hopelessly outnumbered now.

“He did. He would be most disappointed if you chose not to wear them,” the servant replies.

“All right, then. I understand.”

“Would you like a drink before the ceremony?”

“Please.”  
  
Konoe is given a glass of catnip liquor, for which he is very grateful, while he waits for the carriage to take him to the cathedral. He sips it slowly, enjoying the slight burn as the liquid slips down his throat. It steadies his nerves and his hands for the trial ahead.

“Come, your grace. It’s time.” Takeshi, one of Rai’s vassals, here to escort him. He offers Konoe’s arm and leads him to the carriage. “You look enchanting, your grace.”  
  
“Oh, um, thank you, Takeshi,” Konoe says, keeping his eyes ahead of him. 

“Are you _sure_ you want to marry to the king?” the brunette continues in a soft, teasing voice. “I’m available if you change your mind.”

Konoe looks up at him, surprised to find him flirting even on his wedding day.

“You’re very sweet,” Takeshi says, smiling. “I’m only teasing, sire.” He hands the prince up into the carriage and closes the door behind him. Today, Konoe will ride alone in the carriage and his escort behind him as a guard.

Konoe watches the scenery as they travel to the cathedral, and as they approach the city, the streets thicken, lined with cats, watching them pass. The town is decorated with flowers and banners, and people dressed in the finest clothing wave at him, and he waves back, smiling, unable to help himself.

Once they arrive, he is handed out of the carriage and brought to the front doors of the cathedral. He checks to make sure the small box containing Rai’s ring is tucked snugly in his obi, and Takeshi takes his leave at the front doors with a bow.

While Konoe could have had his stepfather walk him down the aisle, after discussing this with Rai, he’s decided that he is his _own_ cat now. He doesn’t need anyone to give him away. He is a titled prince in his own right; a Sanga, standing on his own two feet. He will walk himself down that aisle, bravely—he tells himself—as the doors swing open, and his heart flutters up to his throat and his knees weaken. A wave of nausea and anxiety almost overcome him.

Except… at the end of that very long aisle, lined with pews filled with more cats than he has ever seen in his entire life, stands a vision—his prince, his king, his lover. It’s Rai—and rays from the moon of light shine down from the cathedral’s windows directly on him. He looks like an angel, like a savior, smiling at Konoe. His face seems to say, “Come to me. Be mine.” 

Konoe resists the urge to run down the aisle into his lover’s arms. He is supposed to walk in a slow, dignified way, but he can barely restrain himself. The small bells jingle with every step, and he can feel his face heating up, as every cat’s eyes are on him. They smile and gasp in awe, murmuring in delight at his outfit, at his beauty, at the fact that the kingdom is now protected by a precious Sanga—and at his youth, as many are seeing the kitten for the first time today.

But Konoe doesn’t see them. He is looking only at Rai.

_My prince._

Rai is dressed in a dark blue silk satin kimono with a black obi threaded with silver. He looks elegant and regal with his long hair swept up off his neck. He wears a silver crown on his head, signifying his status as Sisa’s ruler, and that black eyepatch doesn’t mar his beauty or royalty. His pale blue eye sparkles with joy as he watches his soon-to-be young husband approach. 

When Konoe arrives, Rai takes two steps down to guide him up the last few steps and Rai takes both his hands.

“You look stunning,” Rai whispers, staring at him. Konoe’s tail bristles in pleasure and the bells jingle, making Rai smile slightly. Konoe can’t help blushing. 

The minister welcomes them, gives a small speech about why they are gathered together and the importance of bonds. Konoe doesn’t hear very much of it, because he is too distracted by his lover. He only has eyes for Rai.

Soon, it’s time for them to exchange rings. Rai places a wedding band on Konoe's trembling finger. He kindly helps Konoe with his box and also assists him with the rings on his own fingers, examining them with pride and admiration in the light. He leans down and kisses Konoe—but the minister interrupts. 

“Your Highness! The vows! You must exchange your vows before kissing!”

Rai gives the minister a sharp look as if to remind him who is the nation's sovereign, and Konoe giggles. At this point in the ceremony, there is a short coronation ceremony, in which Rai places a small ringlet of silver on Konoe's head, designating him as king consort. Konoe kneels to accept the gift, and Rai kisses the tips of his ears and pulls him up to stand.

The minister continues, asking the two to repeat their vows. 

“I, Rai, promise to love, cherish and protect you, Konoe, as your partner, Touga, lover, and king, for this life and beyond. There is nothing that can come between us and nothing that will change my love for you.”

Konoe feels a shiver flowing through his body when Rai says those words, and the little bells jingle softly. In a soft voice, Konoe speaks. 

“I, Konoe, promise to love, cherish and protect you, Rai, as your partner, Sanga, lover, and king, for this life and beyond. There is nothing that can come between us and nothing that will change my love for you.”

Konoe takes a breath, closes his eyes, and reaches deep inside himself. A quiet melody rings out from his body, and he opens his eyes, watching Rai. The song expresses the deep love and devotion he has for the silver cat, and tendrils of light reach out from Konoe’s body, touching Rai, engulfing him, wrapping around him. The song becomes louder and louder, more and more powerful, filling the cathedral—and the cats watching are enchanted. Many have never heard a Sanga sing before, and their hearts are moved.

_I love you. I owe you my life. I devote myself to you._

Rai’s breath is taken away—he can feel Konoe’s love. The cats observing the ceremony can see the Sanga’s love and devotion for their king as well, and many are moved to tears—Bardo and Tokino, of course, weeping quietly, and even Leaks has to brush a few tears from his eyes, though he is hidden in the back row.

Slowly, Konoe closes his eyes and finishes the song, watching as Rai's face breaks into a proud, loving smile. 

The minister says, “I now pronounce you Touga and Sanga, and officially married in the land of Sisa. You may now kiss your husband.”

Rai reaches out and takes Konoe in his arms, kissing him deeply and very intimately, in front of all the cats watching. Konoe’s ears blush, but he returns the kiss happily. He feels different—safer, even, like he’s finally found his home and where he belongs.

The cats in the church clap and cheer, much to Konoe’s surprise, the sudden noise making his ears flatten and blush even more deeply.

“You are officially mine now,” whispers Rai, softly against his lips.

“And you are mine,” whisper Konoe with a soft smile.

“Come, let’s go back to the palace for the celebration.” Rai walks his new husband down the aisle, proudly offering his arm.

The banquet celebration is crowded and exciting, with lots of food and celebration, including alcoholic drinks, music, and dancing. After their meal—Konoe eats, but doesn’t eat too much because of many introductions and congratulations—Rai pulls him out of his seat to the floor. The dance floor clears in an instant, and the two grooms take the floor for a romantic first dance. 

Rai holds his Sanga close to his body, leading him and his jingling tail across the floor possessively, and Konoe is pretty sure that _dancing_ isn’t the first thing on his husband’s mind. 

When he is dipped low, his head almost to the ground and his breath taken away—he realizes he trusts Rai with his life in more than just a silly dance. Rai pulls him back up quickly and embraces him with another deep and very public kiss.

“You are leading me to believe that dancing is _not_ what you are thinking about right now,” Konoe whispers, smiling softly.

“Hou?” Rai murmurs. “What would make you say that? Are you perhaps getting tired, dear husband? I know these types of festivities are exhausting for an artistic soul like yourself. Are you ready to call it a night?”

Konoe nods, his body shivering in anticipation, the bells jingling in response. Rai brushes against his tail. 

“Come,” Rai says, straightening himself up into his royal posture. “Ladies and gentlemen, my dear subjects, thank you for celebrating the best day of my life with us today. Please, continue to enjoy this party for as long as you like. Eat, drink, dance, be merry! And please, someone find a partner for the head of my security team, Takeshi, so he will stop ogling my husband! As for me, I’m going to retire and enjoy my new husband.”

Another raucous cheer goes up, much to Konoe’s embarrassment, and Rai sweeps Konoe off his feet, carrying him from the room, bells jingling softly. 

Together, they walk across the palace grounds—deserted for the celebration—to their private wing—and enter the hall. He stops at Konoe’s quarters.

“Will you invite me in tonight?” 

“Please,” Konoe says.

Rai carries Konoe over the threshold of the door. Inside Konoe’s room, the cream-colored interior is beautiful, romantically decorated, scattered with arrangements of red roses and white lilies, rose petals leading from the doorway to the bed and also to the bathing area. There is champagne set out, as well as other light refreshments, and soft rose petals cover the bed. Konoe is astounded.

“This is beautiful!” Konoe gasps in delight. “Did you do this?”

“I didn’t,” Rai murmurs appreciatively. “It must have been your staff. I knew they would love you as much as I do.”

He gently sets his lover down on one of the chaises and pours him a glass of champagne. He lifts the second glass in a toast and says, “To you, to the life ahead of us, and to love.”

Konoe clinks his glass against Rai’s and sips the sparkling liquid. It’s slightly sweet—and the bubbles tickle his nose.

Rai swallows his champagne and sits next to Konoe.

“You are so gorgeous today, Konoe. My breath was taken away when I saw you walking down the aisle—I felt like the luckiest cat in the world. Tell me, would you like a bath? To help you relax?”

“Ah, yes,” Konoe says. “That would be nice.” Plus, he thinks, it would be an easy way to slide into things with Rai, since it’s been so long, and he’s out of practice.

“Let me help you,” Rai says, slipping off Konoe’s sandals, one at a time, massaging his sore feet gently. “I will be gentle. I promise. We can move slowly.”

Konoe bristles his fur in anticipation and a little fear as well. However, he has agreed to this, and he _wants_ to connect to Rai—he doesn’t want to be afraid anymore. He doesn’t want to be ashamed. He wants to love Rai with everything he has, and the way Rai has treated him over the past month has been nothing but kind and patient. 

 _I have nothing to fear,_ Konoe tells himself. _There is nothing to fear. This is my silver cat, my prince. He loves me._

Rai smiles, slips off his own shoes, and instead of undressing Konoe, stands up and unties his own obi. Konoe can’t help watching. He watches as Rai slips out of his outer kimono—ever so slowly—and then—standing in a sheer silver silk layer, he turns around, showing off his muscular back, shoulders, slim waist and ever so attractive behind and that fluffy tail, that sheer layer slides down his body, like liquid. he looks over his shoulder, watching Konoe’s reaction.

Konoe’s body heats up in response—instantly—and he starts to salivate. To his surprise, he bares fangs and claws, and his fur fluffs out in an aggressive manner, to his embarrassment—making the bells on his tail jingle obviously.

“These are ridiculous!” Konoe says, exasperated, annoyed at the sound of the bells.

“I rather like them,” Rai says, smiling, and turning around, holding his tail in front of himself modestly. “It indicates your mood rather conveniently.”

Konoe feels himself blushing, but he tries to untie his obi and slip out of his clothing as well, struggling with his drawn claws—unable to manage for fear of tearing the delicate fabric. Yet he is unable to retract his claws. Rai watches him with a slight look of amusement.

“Do you need a little help?”

“Um,” Konoe hesitates a little before giving a slight nod.

Rai wastes no time, helping the kitten untie the obi, and slides his hands underneath the fabric of his kimono. Konoe gives a little gasp when he feels a soft, silky touch against his belly—Rai’s tail is caressing him softly, as his hands work the obi off his waist and his arms out of the sleeves of his kimono. 

It isn’t as though he hasn’t touched Rai in a month—he has—and they have been sharing a bed most nights. Plus, Rai often sleeps in very little or no clothing because of his long fur. But now, he is being touched with intent—and Konoe feels anticipation he has felt since last night, and it feels good. But he also feels very shy and a slight sense of fear.

Rai notices Konoe is blushing, so he keeps Konoe’s under-kimono on—it’s a pale sheer gold silk—designed to show as a collar, and it accents the kitten’s coloring and his eyes. It’s light and beautiful even alone, and for modesty, Rai wraps it loosely around Konoe’s body.

Of course, he has seen the kitten nude before—and he would love to see him again—but he is patient when he notices his discomfort and shyness. They have all night—no, the rest of their lives—to enjoy each other, after all.

He smiles warmly at Konoe.

“Are you all right?” Brushing the smaller cat’s ears—white and caramel tipped, which he has groomed many times, but he has longed to see _these_ fluffed out in ecstasy—he nudges Konoe into to his feet.

Grateful for the extra layer, Konoe takes Rai’s arm and stands, following him obediently to the baths. They follow the trail of rose petals and find the bath water scented with a mellow floral scent. The bathing area is also filled with fresh floral arrangements—deep red roses and white lilies—dramatic and gorgeous—flowers and petals are even floating in the water itself. Konoe’s breath is taken away.

“Your staff adores you!” Rai says, smiling. “It must have been _these_.” He reaches behind the smaller cat and jingles the bells softly, making him blush. 

“Ah—I forgot to remove them.” Konoe hardly hears them anymore, although he blushes when Rai reminds him. The sound embarrassed him so much at first—and being touched there—even over his clothes—reminded him all day of what was to come in the evening. He wonders—traditionally, is the Sanga _always_ the smaller partner—is he always the one who is taken? Is that why the bells are worn this way? He asks, “Is the Sanga always the one who wears the bells?”

“He is, I believe,” Rai says. “Let me help you.”

He drops to his knees before Konoe. Staring up at his kitten's face, Rai reaches behind Konoe and unties the bells from his tail, taking his time. Konoe squeezes his thighs together, even though he is still dressed, because feeling Rai touch so close to the base of his tail, over the thin silk of his robe, is incredibly arousing. His blush raises even higher.

“Why do you ask? Have you thought of _me_ wearing the bells, perhaps? If it was something you desired, I would consider it.”

“What?” Konoe is shocked.

“Is that what you’d like? Tonight? Do you wish to... um...” Rai hesitates, looking away from Konoe's face for a moment, almost in shyness—very unlike him, Konoe realizes. “Do you wish to try something new?” 

Still kneeling before Konoe, Rai drops a kiss on Konoe’s stomach, just below his belly button, still over the silk, looking back into his eyes.

“If you wish it, I am willing. Especially if you are nervous or afraid, I understand. I want you to feel good and safe with me.”

For a moment, Konoe can’t breathe. He is caught up in the reality of the situation—the king of the nation is on his knees before him, offering himself to him. _He is offering... his body to me._ Heat floods the kitten’s face, ears and chest, coloring him pink all at once.

“Oh, um, th-thank you,” he stammers. “I-i don’t think I’d know what to do, but... could I perhaps take you up on your offer at a later date?” 

“Of course. We have many years ahead of us, and I think I would like that. Would you like to bathe with me?”

“Um, yes.”

Nervous, Konoe allows Rai to guide him into the hot water, not slipping off his robe even when he steps into the water. 

“M-my robe...” Konoe protests.

“Don’t mind it,” Rai says, pulling him into the water. As soon as they are both immersed in the scented water, he strips it off the kitten’s shoulders and lays it on the side of the pool. “Are you still doing okay? May I touch you? May I wash you?”

“Please,” Konoe agrees. 

Rai uses a cloth to gently scrub Konoe’s back in the water, then pushes him into a seat along the side of the pool, submerging him to his shoulders. While he relaxes, Rai takes the cloth and scrubs his feet carefully, taking care not to tickle him, and it feels heavenly after the walking, dancing and all the activity of the day. He slowly moves up the kitten’s calves, massaging gently.

The water smells good—perhaps there is a little catnip oil added to the water as well because Konoe finds himself _very_ relaxed. And Rai’s touch is gentle and it feels wonderful. And the higher on his leg those hands creep, the more aroused Konoe finds himself. When Rai touches Konoe’s thighs, a small growl leaks from the kitten’s mouth.

“What’s this? Are you all r—?”

Rai doesn’t get a chance to finish his question because Konoe has attacked him with a kiss, pulling him in deeply and unexpectedly. The silver cat is delighted by the kitten’s enthusiastic response, however—and soon, they are kissing each other’s mouths, lips, necks, their hands touching bodies in the water.

Rai tries to pull away from the kitten for a moment.

“Shall we move back to the bedroom?”

“Mmm...”

He lifts Konoe out of the water, their bodies dripping, and he grabs two towels on the way back to Konoe’s room, doing a partial job drying them both off, while keeping his mouth mostly attached to Konoe’s, who is still kissing him and nipping his lips in desperation—almost like he is starved for touch.

“It’s all right,” Rai whispers, stroking the smaller cat. “We have all night. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m so sorry,” whispers Konoe suddenly. Tears are slipping down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.” The kitten’s body is trembling, but he is clinging to the larger cat desperately, unwilling to let go.

Rai’s heart squeezes painfully at the sound of his husband’s tear-stained voice, and he runs his fingers through Konoe’s ears and hair, which is still pulled off his neck, exposing his nape. He pulls the pins out and lets Konoe’s hair fall around his shoulders. Konoe does the same for Rai, letting silver hair spill over his own body.

“Don’t cry,” Rai whispers. “Please don’t cry. You have nothing to apologize for.” He kisses away every tear, stroking his Sanga’s compact form to his content, feeling Konoe shiver beneath his touch. “I’ve missed touching you like this, but I understand why you needed time. I was happy to wait.”

Lowering his mouth to Konoe’s body, Rai licks him—making Konoe remember the very first time he met the prince—Rai cared for his wounds—and that sends even more shivers through his small body. Rai enjoys each and every one of his responses, each sound, each sigh, each gasp, each little noise he can’t suppress.

Konoe’s back is against the soft bed—covered in rose petals. It feels silky against his back—and Rai is kissing his chest, licking his nipples, making him feel so good and tingly, and then lowering his face even further down his body, grooming the fur below his belly in long soft strokes. His hands are below his waist, stroking his legs, his rear, his cheeks, and his erection—which has been missing his partner for nearly a month.

How has he held out for so long? He has missed this touch so much!

When Rai’s fingers wrap around him, it feels like he belongs there, and Konoe’s fears vanish. He can’t remember why he was ever nervous or afraid—instead, his body melts into feelings of pleasure and desire, and he moans in anticipation and indulgence. That other hand sneaks behind him, and strokes between his cheeks and Konoe relaxes while he feels the fingers stroking gently over his entrance. 

Rai whispers, “Are you doing all right? I want to prepare you now—I have lubrication on my fingers. Is this all right?”

Konoe nods quickly and hums in agreement.

His fingers feel cold, strangely—when they paint over his hole, and then one gently presses inside. It’s very, very tight, and almost uncomfortable, even though he is relaxed, and Rai is fondling his dick. It's never felt so tight before, and that was a single finger. What is happening?

Konoe’s body stiffens in discomfort and he makes a small protesting noise, and Rai stops. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks. “Konoe, you are not in heat tonight, so this will feel different than the last time. I will still prepare you, but it may not feel the same as before. Do you still want to do this? It might hurt. If you want, we can do... other things.”

Rai takes care to look at Konoe’s face when he is speaking to him, and Konoe sees Rai’s face—full of desire and heat, but also full of concern and eagerness to please him. His heart softens suddenly and feels very full, and he smiles. He _wants_ to connect with Rai—and he remembers that pleasure from when Rai was inside him before.

“I want this, Rai. Please. I know you will be careful to take care of me, won’t you?” Konoe's ears twitch at the desperate sound of his own voice. It's soft and strangely sexy, and he hardly recognizes it.

Rai’s expression heats up, and that makes desire flow into Konoe’s hips as well. Having such a creature as Rai—his _husband_ —look at him like this—Konoe cannot resist. He would allow Rai to do _anything_ to him.

“I will be very careful—and I will make it worth your while, Konoe,” Rai whispers—almost dangerously. He can feel Konoe trembling beneath his fingers, and that compliance frightens him a little. “Although... you aren’t doing this only for my sake, are you?” 

“N-no,” Konoe whispers. “I-I remember it felt so good...”

“Don’t look at me if something happens to you,” Rai whispers mischievously, giving him a little smile. “I’ve been thinking about this ever since I saw those bells this morning, Konoe. You were tempting me with every little jingle.”

A finger presses inside of him, very slowly, very gently, careful not to use too much pressure, and because Rai is pressing on the very tip of his dick with his thumb at the same time, Konoe feels like he is melting away into the rose petals. Even the fragrance surrounding him invades his senses. Rai’s finger soon makes itself at home inside of his body, pressing around gently, stroking and exploring, and he can feel the knuckles catching, pushing further and further inside, and he starts to relax further.

Konoe is very aroused—yet every time he gets close to release, he is eased off. The next time he approaches climax, Rai adds a second finger to the first along with a little more lubrication, enough so some of it slips out of him and slides down his thighs, embarrassing him, but Rai thinks nothing of it, scooping it up and using it with his other hand—the one stroking his dick.

It makes the movements there so much smoother and it sends sparks flying against the backs of his eyelids. Lovely—overwhelming.

And then... he is eased off a little more. Yet, those fingers inside his body are starting to feel strangely comfortable, and almost good, and when Rai scissors him apart, he shudders with pleasure, suddenly remembering why he agreed to this in the first place, replacing his vulnerable and helpless feelings. He simply submits his body to his lover's touch.

Rai also begins to lick his ears—those _white_ ears—how he has _longed_ to see that fur fluff up in pleasure. And Konoe’s tail is fluffy and lashing furiously, thumping occasionally against the bed. Rai can’t help remembering the kitten he found in the river—the one with the broken tail—and then the beautiful singing he heard in the cabin the following week—and this kitten is now _his_.

 _Mine._  

Konoe looks up at him, for he has said the word out loud.

“And you are mine,” he whispers, rather breathlessly.

 _He is still able to talk, and I want him speechless,_ Rai thinks. 

“This won’t do at all,” Rai murmurs into the white ear, nipping the caramel tip and allowing his tongue to trace the thin skin on the outer edge. He pulls the entire ear into his mouth and sucks on it for a moment, making Konoe shudder and moan. He delves his tongue deeply into the depths of the white downy fur inside, then whispers, “I want you beside yourself in pleasure, unable to form a coherent sentence.” 

The small cat shivers beneath him, almost fearfully, but it’s actually anticipation—and a third finger is easily added to the first two.

“How are you feeling? I think you are ready. Do you want to try?” 

“Please,” Konoe pleads.

“I’m going to have you control things,” Rai says.

“Wh-what?” Slightly flustered, the smaller cat isn’t sure what Rai intends.

Rai sits up against the headboard and has Konoe kneel over him. “I’ll support your body. Move at your own pace, as slow as you need, whatever is comfortable for you.”

The smaller cat faces him, blushing since he is so exposed, but he is eager to please and to be pleased. Rai supports his hips and waist, holding him up firmly, lining up his hips over his cock, which is erect and very wet—lubricated, too—and Rai adds a little extra lubrication for extra comfort, while Konoe watches. Watching the silver cat touch himself is extremely erotic, and it sends another shock of heat through his body.

Still—Rai’s cock is much larger than his fingers—much larger and much hotter—but Konoe wants to do this—and Rai is surprised at his little cat’s eagerness.

“Take your time,” he murmurs, but Konoe hears the silver cat’s ragged breath, and he can see his face—right there before him—and his eye is glazed with passion and heat. It’s so intimate and so sexy—he _loves_ it, he loves that he can watch Rai's expression, and he doesn’t care that Rai feels so impossibly tight inside of his body.

Rai is also watching his lover’s face—which screws up painfully, a few tears squeezing from his eyes—and he says again, “Stop—slow down—if it’s hurting you—you’re moving to fast.”

“I want—to do—this...” Konoe breathes desperately.

“We will, just slow down,” Rai says, smiling. Why is he so eager? Why is he rushing? He tries to hold up his small body and slow him down, but it’s impossible to stop him. 

Konoe is using gravity to help him, lowering himself faster than he should, because he loves the heated look on Rai’s face—and he wants to see more.

“Please—I want to see more—I want you inside of me—”

“Slow down,” Rai says again. “I’m not going anywhere, ridiculous cat.” He brushes Konoe’s ears and his tail, which is fluffed out gorgeously—he is so beautiful—Rai cannot believe he is with such an enchanting creature. And he _sang_  today—in front of his people. When he remembers the song from the service, his face softens.

“What?” Konoe’s voice is sexy and soft. 

“I’m just remembering the song you sang for me today—in front of all our subjects—it was like you were _claiming_ me as your own.”

“Uh—no! It was a love song!” Rai watches with delight as the white ears blush a lovely pink. He’s missed those pink ears. Even the base of Konoe’s tail is pink—does he realize, he wonders? 

“Of course, it was. It was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard—the most precious gift you could have given me.”

Konoe stares at Rai’s face, slowing the penetration just a little, amazed that Rai is talking about this now, though his voice is hoarse and ragged, too.A small shiver goes through his body, and he watches Rai shudder in response. Rai’s tail is fluffed out behind him, and Konoe reaches out and grabs the prince’s shoulders, with the intent of trying to touch that tail.

“Oy!” Rai murmurs, not sure he wants Konoe's claws on his tail.

In a few moments, Konoe can feel his bottom resting on top of Rai’s thighs, and Rai exhales deeply—it's a purring, contented sound, filled with longing and yearning. His silver cat’s arms wrap around his shoulders, moving from his hips, and then slide to his waist.

“Are you all right?” Rai kisses him, on the lips, the chin, the cheeks, the nose, the eyelids—then his neck and his collarbones. 

“I think so,” Konoe says, his voice slightly strained. He takes several deep breaths, but he is not crying. He feels impossibly full and stretched—how did this work before? “Will it always feel like this?”

“I will get you used to me,” Rai whispers. “And as I said, we can change it up, if you like. Perhaps you’d like to try it with me in the ‘bells’ position.”

Konoe giggles. “Would you wear the bells all day?” 

“If it pleased you, I would,” Rai whispers, licking his ear. When he leans forward, a slight pain mixed with a surprising pleasurable sensation shoots through Konoe's body. What _was_ that? He releases a small gasp in response, accidentally. “Hmm?”

Rai rocks his hips just a little, and it feels good. Plus, Konoe realizes he can also move—and so he does, tentatively. When Konoe moves, Rai makes a strange sound—a sigh—and the sound sinks into the kitten's ears like honey, going right to his hips in the same way a touch would.

Konoe’s ears twitch. He moves again, and the quiet sigh comes out again, almost reflexively. _I could get used to this,_ the kitten thinks.

"Again," whispers Konoe, and he sees Rai's rounded ears twitching.

The smaller cat starts to gently move against Rai’s hips, matching Rai’s rhythm and sighs, and he feels a sudden, falling, melting sensation in his own body—that takes his breath away and makes him gasp. Rai quickly catches on, repeating the motion, grabbing the smaller cat’s body firmly to prevent him from escape, stroking the base of his tail firmly, making him purr, loud and wet.

An extremely loud moan spills from Konoe’s lips—distinctly un-kitten like, Rai thinks, and very much the sound a king would make when in the throes of passion—and he wants to hear it again.

“ _That_ sound,” Rai whispers, “I want to hear it again.”

Konoe blushes—it wasn’t like he made it on purpose—but it comes again easily—that musical sounding obscene moan. He feels something strange in his chest as he’s moving, too—almost like his heart is working too hard. But then he realizes, it’s a song.

He relaxes, leaning into those feelings, into the melody, into the sighs, gasps, and moans coming from his body, his ears twitching in shyness and exposure, and the melody suddenly bursts from his heart onto his skin, vibrating his flesh—even inside of his body. Rai feels the song's vibration surrounding his cock from Konoe's tender insides—it’s vibrating like a purr, only much louder. He loses his breath for a moment.

It’s another love song. This one, a private melody—it’s a song of indulgence and desire—very specific—intended for Rai, his precious Touga. It says, _for you, my beloved husband. I devote my body to you. I worship you with my body and with my song. I submit my body to you, and I hand my pleasure over to you to do with as you will. I submit my pleasure to you. I am yours. Take me, ravish me, I am yours._

It’s unmistakably a song for Rai—sensual, full of love and devotion—and trust. It's also a very un-kittenlike melody, unexpected, sexy, and beautiful. And when the melody sinks into the silver cat’s ears, he is filled with feelings— _Konoe’s_ feelings of lust and desire—and it fills him with joy, bringing tears to his eyes. It also fills him with lust and eggs him on.

“I will make you mine,” Rai whispers, and he thrusts his hips more strongly, pressing his lips to Konoe’s. he keeps one hand on the base of that fluffy white tail and moves the other to his cock, which he cups with his palm, making the cat on his lap mewl and purr in satisfaction as he continues to move his body up and down, matching his quickening pace.

Konoe sloppily returns his kiss, enjoying his husband’s hands on his body, swept away by overwhelming desire. He submits himself to it—and closes his eyes.

But Rai pulls away from his lips, and in a soft, sexy, commanding voice, he says, “Open your eyes, Konoe. I want to see your face.”

Konoe cannot disobey him. He has to comply—when asked in that tone—how could he refuse? He wouldn’t refuse Rai anything, regardless of how he asked. 

So, straining to keep his eyes open, his vision blanches, and his body stiffens and his ears twitch in response to the sounds of his own desperate cries. He clenches his insides around Rai and feels himself spilling his pleasure into Rai’s fist as a satisfying sensation spills into his body from the core of his being. He watches Rai’s growl in pleasure and then relax after he feels him release inside of his body—hot and wet—it feels like he is filled up completely because of how he is positioned.

The two collapse against each other for a moment, Rai stroking Konoe’s back gently, dragging his fingers across his shoulders, his waist, his hips.

“Mine. You are mine—my precious Sanga, my partner, my lover, my husband.” Konoe is kissed after each designation. “I love you.”

Rai lifts Konoe’s body off of his cock carefully—and Konoe finds himself slightly sore. He grunts a little, and Rai is concerned.

“Are you all right? Are you sore?”

“A little,” Konoe murmurs. "But I am fine." He smiles at Rai.

“Rest now,” Rai urges.

He presses Konoe down into the bed but stands up for a moment to fetch him a glass of water. Konoe watches that wonderfully shaped bottom wander away from the bed, the white fluffy tail still bristled in pleasure. While Konoe drinks the water, Rai escapes to the bathing area for a moment and returns with a towel. It’s hot. He cleans up Konoe very gently, tenderly wiping down his body, cleaning the lubrication, bodily fluids, and sweat. Konoe is exhausted, and he is touched by Rai’s care, though he finds it slightly embarrassing.

“Thank you,” Konoe says, and he knows his cheeks are flushed.

“It’s my pleasure,” Rai says. “I’d rather lick you, however. But I think you’re probably too exhausted for my grooming service this evening.”

Konoe’s ears twitch and blush fully, and Rai kisses them softly, climbing into bed beside his kitten.

“ _Adorable_ ,” he whispers. “And all mine.” Snuggling up behind the smaller cat, he pulls Konoe against him tightly. “I’m so glad you agreed to marry me. You’ve made me the happiest cat in the world.”

Blushing even more deeply, which is ridiculous, considering what they’ve just done, Konoe whispers, “I’m the lucky one. I love you.”

Rai kisses two caramel-tipped pink ears and tries to keep his grooming to a minimum, failing miserably. Konoe protests only a little and falls asleep easily, entwining his tail around the larger cat’s, as though to keep him from moving from his side. Before falling asleep, Rai glances up at the ceiling—the glass skylight over the bed—realizing that neither one of them noticed the beautiful starry night sky above them. They were too focused on the other. He smiles happily. Rai sleeps more soundly than he ever has, and Konoe does as well.

In fact—in Konoe’s dream, he has a visit from Shui, his father, who wishes him happiness. The next morning, the two cats wake to start a peaceful new life together, happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around to the end of this fic--and I hope you've enjoyed it. It's been fun to write--and OMFG I finished something for once in my life. I think I'll go have a little panic attack now. :)
> 
> hugs,  
> SS

**Author's Note:**

> Friday morning, Konoe sleeps in--doesn't have to do any work at the inn today, thankfully. Bardo thinks he may be going into heat and has a little discussion with him about it, suggesting that he approach Rai and tell him what he wants.
> 
> Razel takes a little advantage in getting him ready for the ball tonight, but he ends up with a nice outfit. Razel also keeps pressing suit--trying to convince Konoe to give up on the prince and come to the hidden realm for eternity.
> 
> Also, he lets it slip that it isn't Konoe's curse that has attracted him to Konoe, but his purity of heart. In fact, for the right price, he could break that curse. Konoe doesn't even ask that price, however, since he is still afraid of what he has to pay for this evening's festivities.


End file.
